Protección
by Nathix.G
Summary: OOC. Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y Sakura con Tsunade, lo sabemos, pero qué sucede cuando la joven kunoichi empieza a descubrir aquello que su corazón sabe y su mente ignora? Qué hará cuando uno de los jutsus prohibidos esté en su poder? Será capaz de lograr su cometido?... -Protegerte... ése es mi camino ninja. CONTENDRÁ SPOILERS DEL MANGA
1. Chapter 1

Hace bastante que he querido escribir esto y pues como estoy con tiempo libre, dejaré fluir mi frustración por no ser Kishimoto XD además que me parece que es un machista u.ú así que los primeros capítulos los centraré un poco en Sakura… Divirtámonos y cambiemos un poco la historia…

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fin es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated: **por si a caso me inspiro, lo dejo en T

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

En este capítulo no aparecerá Naruto y en el próximo tampoco, pero después sí, espero que les guste!

**.-*-*-.**

**Protección**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

Una bandada de pájaros se ve sobrevolar el cielo pocos segundos después de que un estruendo, seguido de un árbol caer rompe el silencio de aquel extraño paraje selvático. Las criaturas acostumbradas a la tranquilidad se inquietan ante ello, sin embargo parecieran saber perfectamente a qué se debe, por lo tanto se esconden en sus guaridas a la espera del fin del entrenamiento diario que se llevaba a cabo. Las ramas crujían bajo los pies de una joven kunoichi que corría a toda velocidad.

**-Corriendo no lograrás huir-** dijo la sannin que la seguía y tras un salto de gran altura logró asestarle un puño que provocó un enorme cráter, sin embargo después de disipado el polvo en el lugar de la pelirosa había un pedazo de tronco hecho añicos **–Maldición… sin dudas es escurridiza- **dijo en voz baja la rubia mientras veía a su alrededor en busca de su discípula.

**-Eso estuvo cerca-** con voz exhausta Sakura se encontraba escondida en la maleza recuperando el aliento **–Tsunade-sama lanza golpes a matar-** con el dorso de la mano se limpió el sudor de su frente.

El sonido de una rama quebrarse la puso en alerta y se levantó rápidamente con kunai en mano, agudizó su oído ya que no veía bien, sintió su chakra detrás de ella y se volteó lo más deprisa que pudo sin embargo lo único que logró percibir fue el puño que se detuvo a milímetros de dar en su cara, sin embargo el golpe de chakra fue lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder.

**-Te encontré Sakura-** le dijo Tsunade a la chica de casi 14 años que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con claro agotamiento físico ** –Regresaré a Konoha, no puedo quedarme todo el día contigo, mañana vendrá Shizune a seguir con la práctica de jutsus médicos- **tras esto le pasó al lado a su discípula, que se levantó con dificultad para seguirle el paso hasta el campamento donde se quedaba la chica al cuidado de Katsuyu.

**-Sakura-san, ¿te encuentras bien?-** comentó la babosa al verla.

**-Sólo un poco cansada Katsuyu, gracias-** respondió la chica quitándose su ya muy remendado vestido rojo que solía usar de gennin, los exámenes chuunin estaban a punto de comenzar y no permitiría que le volvieran a arrebatar el título por lo que constantemente se mentalizaba en pensar que ya no era una gennin, el poder de la mente era muy fuerte según su punto de vista, debajo del mismo cargaba su pescador de licra ajustado negro y una camiseta negra también, todo ajustado a su todavía infantil cuerpo.

**-Pronto tendrás que cambiar ese vestido-** le dijo Tsunade mientras recogía el bolso vacío donde le había traído un poco de comida **–Los exámenes chuunin serán dentro de tres días Sakura, si realmente quieres superarlo entonces tendrás que ponerte más a la defensiva.**

**-Lo entiendo pero…-** la chica bajó sus orbes esmeraldas desde los dorados de su sensei hasta sus propias manos **–Suena muy contrario a la labor del ninja médico.**

**-Cierto-** le dio la razón, lo que llamó nuevamente la atención de su alumna que volvió a mirarla **–Sin embargo yo jamás dejé que Jiraiya u Orochimaru me dejaran atrás, el deber de un ninja médico es cuidar de aquellos que combaten, sanarlos si salen heridos, sin embargo para mí era más importante proteger a mis amigos y siempre estuve a su lado incluso arriesgando mi vida con tal de mantenerlos con vida-** las pupilas de Sakura se contrajeron entendiendo el impacto de aquellas palabras, mientras la rubia le daba la espalda para marcharse **–Ése es mi camino ninja.**

Ya era de noche, Sakura se encontraba frente a una hoguera pequeña para mantener el calor de su cuerpo, frente a ella tenía un pote con agua, una hoja grande ancha donde reposaba el cuerpo de un pez muerto que había encontrado a orillas del río donde se aseaba, ella lo miró fijamente y tras un suspiro colocó sus manos a unos 5 centímetros, concentró su chakra en las manos, y un halo de luz amarillo se vislumbró, la chica frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

**-Relájese Sakura-san, tiene que concentrarse en el deseo de curar, de proteger-** una pequeña Katsuyu a su lado le hablaba con el fin de ayudarla.

**-¡No lo entiendo Katsuyu!-** frustrada golpeó el piso **–Soy una buena para nada… No soy buena en combate, mi fuerza no le llega ni a los talones a la de Tsunade-sama y no puedo ni revivir un simple pez-** apretando un puño veía fijamente el fuego que estaba tan vivo como sus niveles de decepción hacia sí misa.

**-Sakura… te esfuerzas demasiado sólo para ver un resultado-** ante tal declaración Sakura la vio confundida.

**-No te entiendo Katsuyu, el fin de un entrenamiento es justamente ese.**

**-Sí, pero este no es un entrenamiento cualquiera-** subiéndose al hombro de Sakura ambas dirigieron su atención a la luna **–Para lograr ser una kunoichi como Tsunade-sama, lo vital es querer proteger, no ser mejor.**

**-¿Proteger?-** preguntó la chica confusa.

**-Piensa en aquello que quieres proteger más que nada, aquello por lo que darías tu vida, sólo ese sentimiento será la clave que te lleve al éxito.**

**-Lo sé Katsuyu, eso me lo dijo Tsunade-sama al principio pero aún así no lo he logrado… tal vez no sirva para esto-** con voz triste lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos.

**-Entonces no has estado evocando el sentimiento correcto… después de todo el corazón sabe lo que el cerebro ignora-** sorpresa fue lo que se dibujó en la cara de la Haruno tras el leve _plop_ que le indicaba que la babosa había desaparecido.

Ella siempre había pensado que el amor que sentía por Sasuke-kun era suficiente, cada vez que lo intentaba lo recordaba a él y el deseo que tenía porque volviera a la aldea a su lado, suspiró frustrada mientras su inner por primera vez en mucho tiempo callaba.

**-Proteger… ¿No quiero protegerlo?-** susurró para ella aunque sabía que no había nada más en aquel lugar que pudiese escucharla

_**-Tal vez sí, pero no sólo a él-**_ respondió su inner, sorprendiéndose nuevamente.

Se acostó boca arriba viendo a la luna, y una risa que conocía muy bien acudió a su mente seguida de un _Sakura-chan_, sonrió levemente al recordarlo, Naruto… su tonto compañero de equipo cuya alma y espíritu nunca decaían, aquél que le sonrió mientras le prometía que traería a su amigo de vuelta a Konoha, y que se marchó con Jiraiya de la misma forma que lo hizo ella con tal de volverse más fuerte y….

**-Proteger a aquellos que quiere-** se sentó de nuevo, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta su inner tenía razón, colocando sus manos nuevamente sobre el pez pensó en él, en Naruto, luego sus amigos y las personas de la villa acudieron a sus pensamientos, ella haría lo que estuviera a su alcance y más para protegerlos, sonrió… _de veras…._ Y el aura se volvió verde **–¡Oh Dios…!-** tomó rápidamente al pez que vuelto a la vida había empezado a saltar buscando regresar al agua, y lo depositó en la cubeta que tenía preparada donde este empezó a dar vueltas tranquilamente, y ella con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios pudo dormir como no lo había hecho en más de 5 meses.

Al día siguiente se levantó de un humor excelente y fue a llevar al pez recién revivido la noche anterior al río donde lo liberó, extrañamente este se quedó nadando cerca de ella mientras tomaba un poco de agua para lavarse la cara, ella lo analizó en más detalle, era dorado y tenía ojos azules, un sentimiento de extrañeza se instaló en su estómago, poco tiempo después llegaron dos peces más, uno rojo y otro más pequeño que era exactamente igual al que ella había revivido, se llevó una pequeña sorpresa pues parecían una familia nuevamente reunida y a los segundos se fueron.

Tras el pequeño asombro la chica terminó se asearse y fue de nuevo al campamento para comer, sorprendió a Shizune con el avance en su técnica médica y pasaron el resto del día perfeccionándola e incluso le enseñó algunas más para auto-regenerarse. La secretaria de la Godaime le había traído los dos últimos vestidos rojos que quedaban intactos en la que era su casa, aunque estaba segura de que eso no se mantendría por mucho pues aparte de que su cuerpo cambiaba con el desarrollo en 2 días serían los exámenes chuunin. Volvió a dormir satisfecha tras momentos de relajación en los que se dedicaba a acumular el chakra natural que lograba captar y acumular.

La mañana siguiente volvió a su rutina de aseo en el río, pero un chapoteo ese día llamó su atención, abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver que era el pequeño pececito que había acudido cuando liberó al anterior, lo observó extrañada al ver que casi parecía querer hablarle, daba pequeños saltitos y luego se alejaba un poco y al ver que no lo seguía volvía a hacerlo.

_**-Debes estar loca si piensas en seguirlo-**_ pero con un suspiro ignoró a su inner y acompañó al pequeño pez dorado río abajo caminando por la orilla, tras unos pocos minutos llegó a un claro donde había un lago que Sakura no conocía, de sólo verlo notó que era muy muy profundo y tragó nerviosa _**-¿En serio lo vas a hacer?**_

_Maldición…_ nuevamente el pececito chapoteba, parecía desesperado, curiosamente sentía que le conocía aunque sabía que era imposible, pero era la única explicación del por qué rayos lo había seguido, y tras quitarse su vestido y zapatos, un trago grueso, inflar sus pulmones y un salto se sumergió seguida del pequeño animalito hasta el fondo del mismo donde se encontraba un lindo y colorido arrecife, nadó un poco más y lo que vio ante sus ojos la hizo, de alguna extraña forma, entender el problema, un extraño pez que ella desconocía pero que podía estar cien por ciento segura era un carnívoro color negro daba vueltas alrededor de los otros dos peces del día anterior, el rojo estaba apoyado en el dorado, y a ella aquello le pareció surrealista.

_Parece una película…_ se dijo mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer, necesitaba actuar rápido pues la superficie estaba muy lejos y no estaba segura de le pudiera ir a tomar más aire y que aquel depredador no matara a los peces, agradeció llevar siempre su porta kunais consigo, sacó una y concentrando el chakra lo lanzó contra el pez negro que lo evitó por poco y se fue contra ella, para su sorpresa el pequeño pez dorado lo embistió logrando alejarlo un poco pero este regresó con la clara intención de comerle, así impulsada por una extraña adrenalina que aquella situación surrealista le provocaba lo atravesó con otro kunai matándolo al instante, se acercó a la pareja de peces sintiendo cómo se acababan sus reservas de aire, pero necesitaba curar al pez rojo o de lo contrario no sobreviviría, lo tomó en sus manos e hizo su trabajo y subió inmediatamente a la superficie donde tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, volvió a la orilla y de rodillas sólo atinó a reírse.

**-¿Dónde estabas Sakura?-** preguntó Shizune al verla llegar, tenía esperándola poco tiempo pero no era normal que ella se retrasara de esa forma.

**-Ayudando a un amigo de otra dimensión-** dijo ella con una sonrisa y todavía empapada. Shizune sólo atinó a verla con las cejas arqueadas sin entender lo que decía.

**-Mañana comienzan las pruebas del examen chuunin Sakura, deja de jugar y pongámonos a trabajar-** le dijo algo preocupada por ella, sin embargo al ver sus ojos de feliz determinación supo en el fondo de su corazón que en realidad no tendría ningún problema.

Esa misma noche Shizune y Sakura regresaron a Konoha, la pelirosa fue a casa donde sus padres la esperaban con una gran cena de bienvenida sin embargo su despedida fue pocas horas después, puese partiría a Sunagakure de inmediato, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el examen chuunin, si iban sin descanso llegaría al día siguiente a buena hora para dormir en la noche de forma reparadora, sus compañeros habían partido el día anterior ya que el viaje tomaba cerca de 2 días pero ella quería seguir recolectando la energía pura natural del hogar de Katsuyu.

Neji y Shikamaru se habían ofrecido a quedarse para partir con ella en caso de algún percance, el Hyuuga había alcanzado el rango de jounin el año pasado junto con Gaara, Hinata, Shino y Kankuro, ella no había participado pues tenía que pasar un año completo en el hogar de Katsuyu para probarle a Tsunade que era digna de ser su discípula al sacrificar algo tan preciado por los ninja, y lo había logrado hacía 5 meses a penas, es decir casi un año y medio lejos de casa, la cual abandonó con mucha nostalgia pero decidida.

**-Neji-san, Shikamaru-** los llamó al verlos en la entrada de la aldea **–Disculpen el retraso, mis padres estaban algo sentimentales-** dijo apenada, sólo habían sido unos 10 minutos pero con Neji uno nunca sabía, sabía que a Shikamaru le daba igual.

**-Es natural, llevas mucho tiempo fuera Sakura…. Has cambiado-** le dijo luego de inspeccionarla, lo cual le provocó a la joven un leve sonrojo **–Andando-** y partieron.

**-Has crecido Sakura-** le dijo el Nara sonriéndole amistosamente, gesto que ella devolvió.

**-Ustedes también chicos, ¿qué tal han ido las cosas por la aldea?-** preguntó ella con interés, extrañaba a sus amigos, inclusive a Ino-cerda.

**-Problemáticas-** respondió a lo que ella rió, el resto del viaje se la pasaron hablando para ponerse al día, bueno Shikamaru y Sakura, Neji hacía pequeños comentarios de vez en cuando pero era la forma más fácil de llevar el cansancio que las horas de viaje les causaron.

Grande fue su alegría al ver después de un día de viaje con apenas un descanso para comer, las murallas de Suna, y Sakura con más determinación que nunca en su vida, se prometió a sí misma y a todos, que sería la mejor kunoichi que la aldea jamás hubiese visto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-*-*-.**

Reviews…?

Matta Ne!


	2. Los exámenes Chunin, Parte I

**Respondo Reviews!**

**Kionu Ritew:** muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario! Y Sí yo le quiero dar mas protagonismo a Sakura porque Kishimoto es muy machista a mi parecer -.- así que esta es mi dulce venganza, mujeres al poder! Espero que te guste este capi por igual n_n

**GIZETLEO:** lo prometido es deuda! Aquí te dejo el capi espero que lo disfrutes!

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fin es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated: **por si acaso me inspiro, lo dejo en T.

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Protección**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

**Los exámenes Chunin. Parte I**

Sakura agradeció el gran cansancio que llevaba encima pues pudo dormir sin problema alguno toda la noche después de su llegada a Suna, a la mañana siguiente se colocó su último vestido rojo ninja, agarró su protector y sintió un poco de nostalgia, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y pasó su dedo pulgar sobre el símbolo de la Hoja, Naruto sin dudas habría estado pegando gritos literalmente de la emoción por convertirse en chunin y mientras una sonrisa triste se asomó por sus labios sus ojos brillaron con determinación, lo haría por ambos, y por ello en vez de usarlo a manera de cintillo se lo colocó como su rubio amigo, en su frente.

Desayunó en la habitación y leyó unos apuntes que había llevado pues ese día era el examen escrito, sabía que ella no tendría problema alguno no por nada se había ganado la fama de ser la kunoichi más inteligente de su generación, suspiró nuevamente y mientras bajaba a encontrarse con el resto de los aspirantes a chunin repasaba mentalmente las enseñanzas de Tsunade, un presentimiento la hizo detenerse.

Tal vez estaba loca pero se prometió que se haría caso cuando tuviera esos presentimientos así que caminó nuevamente donde estaban las personas reuniéndose hasta que…

**-SAKURAAAAAAA-** el grito apenas si le dio chance de sentir un escalofrío que comenzaba a ascender hasta su pecho cuando sintió un peso sobre sí que la hizo trastabillar sin llegar a caer.

**-Ino-cerda-** dijo sonriendo a su rubia amiga, se había dejado crecer el cabello nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba empezando a adquirir formas y le dio un poquito de sana envidia femenina.

**-Tiempo sin verte Sakura-** dijo Chouji a su lado con su inseparable bolsa de papas fritas.

**-Chouji, que gusto verlos muchachos-** les sonrió a sus amigos del equipo 10 **-¿Dónde está Shikamaru?**

**-Es miembro del comité de seguridad para el examen-** le respondió Ino **–Frontuda estás con nosotros como equipo.**

**-Es bueno saberlo-** les sonrió nuevamente.

En la siguiente media hora al esperar que llegaran todos los aspirantes se pusieron al corriente, un nuevo escalofrío acudió al cuerpo de la pelirosa cuando un muy emocionado Rock Lee los saludó con _la llama de la juventud_, TenTen no había cambiado demasiado, Kiba y Shino habían empezado a madurar sus rasgos sin cambiar sus personalidades tan… _Únicas_…

**-Sakura cariño… deja a Minato tranquilo-** logró escuchar a lo lejos y se volteó a ver a una pareja de la aldea de la arena, con sus ropajes típicos de la aldea, un extraño sentimiento se instaló en la boca de su estómago (epigastrio como dirían los médicos), aquella familia no tenía nada en especial, sus cabellos eran marrones y su piel morena, pero el nombre de aquel muchacho la hizo sentir algo que le dejó el corazón acelerado.

**-¡Todos atención!-** los convocaron **-¡Los exámenes chunin están a punto de empezar así que por favor todos síganme!-** fueron caminando hasta donde les indicaron esperando llegar al edificio donde presentarían la prueba teórica.

Oh que grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron al borde de un acantilado que los llevaba a un paraje desértico lleno de elevaciones delgadas y puntiagudas que le hacía recordar de cierta forma a las madrigueras de las polillas, en medio de aquel enorme terreno se divisaba la torre con el signo de Suna, el pensamiento en conjunto fue _¿Pero qué demonios…?_, tragó grueso al ver a un grupo de personas que los esperaban que eran, evidentemente los ninjas de más alto nivel.

**-Se habrán dado cuenta de que no es lo que esperaban y hay una buena razón para eso-** habló el representante de Suna **–En las misiones ninjas por lo general se nos asignan misiones y todos creemos que no habrán imprevistos en el camino-** Sakura casi rió, estando con Naruto eso sucedía bastante a menudo **–Sin embargo en ocasiones hay que enfrentarnos a situaciones que no estaban dentro del plan y todo buen ninja debe ser capaz de afrontarlo así no esté equipado para ello-** _Mierda…_ nadie había traído armamento pues esperaban el examen escrito **–Si quieres el título de chuunin deberán demostrar que son capaces de pensar ya como ninjas.**

Todos debían admitir que se las habían jugado de maravilla, habían caído en una trampa pues ninguno se lo pudo llegar a imaginar. Mientras les daban las instrucciones que ya conocía para ese tipo de prueba, Sakura reconoció entre el grupo de élite que les hablaba a Gaara y se sorprendió de verlo ahí, debido a sus ropajes se dio cuenta inmediatamente que lo habían ascendido a jounin… _Que rápido obtuvo el título…_ seguía con su rostro inexpresivo pero la gente de la aldea no parecía temerle ya, éste pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y dirigió sus ojerosos orbes de color aguamarina hacia ella, se sintió algo avergonzada por haber sido tan indiscreta sin embargo al muchacho no pareció molestarle pues la saludó con una reverencia de cabeza prácticamente imperceptible para después volver a fijar su atención en el resto de los aspirantes.

Ella se sintió observada y empezó a buscar la fuente de su inquietud, encontrándola en una anciana de cabello totalmente grisáceo casi blanco cuya parte superior estaba recogida en una pequeña cebolla, y ojos negros, jamás en su vida la había visto así que por eso le extrañó que la estuviera mirando tan fijamente, ni siquiera se preocupó en disimularlo y se preguntó si habría sospechado de ella por lo que acababa de pasar con Gaara.

**-¡Prepárense!-** aquel anuncio llamó su atención a la realidad que estaban por vivir.

Apretó su puño, luego de firmar la el papel para liberar de responsabilidades por muerte incapacidad amputaciones y demás… Ino recibió en sus manos el pergamino de la Tierra que deberían asegurarse de proteger, los mandaron a organizarse en los puntos de partida, en esta ocasión eran 75 aspirantes, 25 grupos por lo que sólo pasarían 12 grupos y 13 se quedarían con las ganas, claro siempre y cuando llegaran a tiempo, y mientras se dirigían al suyo Gaara se acercó a ellos la miró fijamente y le habló, pronunció las palabras que tal vez fueron pura coincidencia o la llama que hizo que se encendiera el espíritu ninja de la kunoichi.

**-Has sentir orgulloso a Naruto-** y sin más se fue, Ino y Chouji se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que ella misma.

_**-¡Cha! Claro que sí… estarás orgulloso de mi Naruto-**_ gritó su inner en su interior, ella sonrió con una confianza que nunca le habían visto… oh sí, ganaría el título de chunin o su nombre dejaría de ser Sakura Haruno.

**.-*-*-.**

El terreno era árido pero tenía vegetaciones y cuevas aunque podría considerarse que era digno para enfrentamientos apresurados pues escondites habían muy pocos, aunado a esto el calor era abrazador y eso que todavía no llegaba el sol a punto de medio día, debían racionar con minucioso detalle sus reservas de agua porque si no significaría que tendrían que tomar una decisión… ser un blanco fácil y deshidratado o atacar a cualquier equipo que se enfrentaran con el fin de quitarles sus reservas de agua, y si adicional tenían un pergamino que complementara al suyo pues matarían dos pájaros de una sola vez.

Sakura se detuvo y le hizo señas a sus compañeros que inmediatamente pararon y se escondieron como ella, inmediatamente pasó un grupo de la aldea de la arena, eran mayores que ellos, se detuvieron a hablar, los tres de Konoha los inspeccionaban esperando correr con suerte y conseguir el pergamino.

_No lo veo_, se dijo Sakura apretando un puño algo frustrada, en fin ya tendrían tiempo apenas comenzaba el examen y tendrían 5 días para…

**-Sakura-** la llamó Ino **–Hay que arriesgarnos a atacarlos o no pasaremos el examen-** dijo y la pelirosa la observó extrañada.

**-¿De qué hablas Ino?-** preguntó la chica, tenían 5 días… ¿cuál era el apuro?

**-¡Sakura tenemos sólo hasta hoy a las 11pm!-** le dijo elevando el tono un poco pero con una mueca que le hizo volvió a murmurar, su cara de sorpresa le delató.

**-¿No escuchaste cuando dieron las instrucciones?-** preguntó Chouji esta vez… Maldición había estado muy al pendiente de Gaara y la otra anciana.

**-Lo siento, no había escuchado eso-** se disculpó… con sólo ese día disponible la cosa se ponía complicada, de hecho BASTANTE complicada, pero por supuesto debió esperárselo pues cada aldea ponía diferentes reglas para las mismas pruebas.

–**Sin embargo no podemos apresurarnos tampoco, pues si bien el tiempo es poco si atacamos tan rápido y lejos de la torre quedaremos agotados y seríamos un blanco fácil para cualquier equipo.**

**-Tienes razón-** admitió el hombre del grupo.

**-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-** preguntó la rubia y Sakura se quedó pensando… estaban en un aprieto.

**-¡Ya sé!-** exclamó de repente **–Tengo un plan para saber si es buena idea arriesgarse o no…**

**.-*-*-.**

**-…Entonces así lograremos mantenerlo a salvo-** terminó de explicarle uno de los compañeros a sus amigos.

**-Kohaku ¿tienes bien guardado el pergamino?** Preguntó la única mujer del grupo a su compañero que se tardó un poco para responder.

**-Sí… Hay que encontrar rápido un equipo que tenga el pergamino de la tierra-** comentó el antes mencionado.

**-¿Te levantaste hoy con el cerebro dormido? Nosotros tenemos el pergamino de la tierra-** volvió a comentar la chica algo molesta y el chico volvió a tardar para responder.

**-¿Ah?-** fue lo único que comentó.

**-¡Ash! Sólo olvídalo y avanza-** y el anterior un tanto confundido se fue con sus compañeros sin comprender nada.

**.-*-*-.**

**-Esa fue una buena idea Sakura-** dijo Ino, usando su técnica de cambio de mentes había logrado _infiltrarse_ en el grupo enemigo sin que estos se diesen cuenta y averiguar qué pergamino llevaban consigo.

Viajaron unas cuantas horas sin mayores inconvenientes, una que otra pelea con grupos contrarios pero todos eran menores así que por lo general terminaban temiendo el enfrentamiento y huían de ellos ya que no eran tan especializados en ataques de corto alcance que era a lo que estaban sometidos sin sus armas, y el entrenamiento en ninjutsu y genjutsu era pobre, sólo un grupo se atrevió con genjutsu y Sakura lo había eliminado en un dos por tres, al medio día habían tenido que detener su marcha pues el sol era endemoniado, para las 7 estaban a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca de la torre como para decidirse a atacar, sin embargo el que hubiesen pasado todo el día con tanta facilidad tenía a Sakura con los pelos de punta y sus sentidos a mil, tenía un presentimiento bastante malo, y a cada paso que daban seguía que estaban siendo dirigidos inconscientemente hacia una trampa.

**-Chicos… -** les llamó y detuvieron la marcha, todos empezaron a ver a su alrededor, el sonido de algo cortando el aire los alertó y esquivaron rápidamente los kunais.

**-¡Ja! Hasta que al fin se dieron cuenta-** dijo una voz cuya procedencia no podía localizarse.

Aquello no le agradaba mucho a Ino, un ataque con kunais tan pobre sólo quería decir una cosa…

**-A ellos les avisaron de la modalidad de este examen-** comunicó a sus compañeros que asintieron a su vez.

**-Tsunade-sama siempre me ha inculcado que un ninja médico debe ir armado en cualquier caso, un kunai te puede servir para defenderte, hacer incisiones, extraer objetos y demás… sin embargo no he traído muchos-** dijo la chica de cabellos rosas mientras dejaba expuesto su porta-kunais.

**-Habrá que pensar en algo-** dijo Chouji, y haciendo los sellos exclamó **–Jutsu de Tanque Humano-** y girando fue trazando círculos cada vez más grandes que fueron desactivando una serie de trampas sencillas que estaban dispuestas a su alrededor a la vez que levantaba una gran nube de polvo.

**-Maldición… estos mocosos se las han ingeniado para desactivar varias de nuestras trampas-** hablaban entre sí tres ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido.

**-¡Ja! Poco me importa eso… Lo que realmente quiero es ajustar cuentas con esa mocosa…**

**-¡Atrás!-** el grito de su compañero los alertó y saltaron alejándose de los kunai que iban en dirección a ellos lanzados por Ino.

**-Vaya vaya pero miren quienes aprovechan las armas de sus oponentes-** dijo la mujer sonriendo de lado, Ino fue al lado de Sakura y Chouji, cada uno con kunai en mano.

**-Has crecido mocosa-** dijo uno de los hombres.

**-Y veo que por fin has dejado de concentrarte en tu cabello-** dijo esta vez la mujer, provocando que Sakura abriera sus ojos al máximo y sus pupilas se contrajeran del asombro.

**-No puede ser…-** dijo casi en un susurro, Ino y Chouji también los reconocieron **–Zaku Abumi y Kin Tsuchi… y Dosu Kinuta…**

**-Con que nos recuerdas-** sonrió la mujer.

¿Y cómo olvidarlos? Eran los 3 ninjas del sonido que los habían atacado a ella, Sasuke y Naruto en la segunda etapa de su primera participación en los exámenes chunin y habían sido subordinados al mando de Orochimaru… ahora que lo pensaba nunca volvió a saber de ellos desde aquellos exámenes, se habían desaparecido como un grito lanzado en el espacio, incluso recordaba que Dosu no se había presentado en las peleas de la tercera prueba, sin embargo había algo extraño en ellos mas no se detendría en ese justo instante, había algo que la tenía inquiera… si ya tenían a Sasuke… ¿para qué presentarse en los exámenes?

**-¿Cómo es posible que los hayan dejado participar de nuevo?-** preguntó sin bajar la guardia, Dosu rió y le respondió.

**-Parece que hace 2 años alguien olvidó delatar nuestra procedencia-** dijo con voz socarrona.

Ella arrugó la frente y se mordió el labio, claro, ella había intentado retirarse aquella vez para hablar la situación, sin embargo Sasuke le había pedido (ordenado) que no comentara nada porque quería seguir participando y de esa forma ella había olvidado el tema, así que aquello había quedado como una pelea más entre genins para subir su rango… _Maldición Sasuke…_

**-Les prometí aquella vez que la próxima vez que nos enfrentáramos no nos retiraríamos del campo, y aunque sea sólo la debilucha del grupo una promesa es una promesa- **Sakura empezó a molestarse ante las palabras de Zaku **–Después de todo con una carga como tú…. ¿quién querría seguir contigo?**

**-Grandes palabras para alguien que cayó en la trampa de alguien como yo-** respondió la chica con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver su cara de disgusto.

**-Lo lamentarás cuando acabemos con ustedes mocosos y después iremos por la escoria del zorro de las nueve colas, me encantará ver su cara al saber que sus amigos han sido asesinados si es que no se desmaya primero el debilucho ese-** y la pelea comenzó tras aquellas palabras de Kin.

El primero en adelantarse fue Dosu con su emisor especial de ondas sónicas, recordando su poder los tres ninjas se alejaron, Dosu manipuló con su chakra las ondas yendo tras Chouji, sin embargo este usó su jutsu _Bola de Tanque Humano_ y de esa forma logró disipar las ondas sin salir afectado.

**-¡Bien Chouji!-** exclamó Ino.

**-No te distraigas rubia-** dijo una voz detrás de ella y a duras penas pudo detener su ataque.

Por otro lado Zaku y Sakura estaban enfrascados en una persecución mutua con ataques de Taijutsu, patadas y golpes iban y venían de parte de ambos a una velocidad si bien no extrema era bastante sorprendente para la edad, una patada por parte del hombre en su estómago la hizo retroceder, ella se agachó apoyándose en una mano para evitar perder el equilibrio y así con su mano libre liberar el chakra verde que le permitía auto-regenerarse, volvió rápidamente hacia él lanzándole un puño que detuvo con sus manos, enviándola de nuevo hacia atrás con otro golpe, ella no le daba chance pues luego de nuevamente darse apoyo con sus manos se volvía contra él a toda velocidad y se repetía lo mismo ayudándose la chica de vez en cuando de unos kunais y shurikens, sin embargo estos pasaban de largo a su enemigo y jamás pudo acertarle con uno.

**-¡No me hagas reír! ¿esto es todo lo que tienes?** **golpes y una patética puntería-** se burlaba de ella después de un rato **–Comencemos a jugar-** y tras esto la guio hacia un lugar donde sabía habría una trampa, al llegar sencillamente se paró en un punto con una sonrisa y ella paró de perseguirlo desconfiada con kunai en mano.

Ella con la guardia alta no dejaba de observarlo sin embargo el grito desgarrador de su amiga le hizo colocar los pelos de punta y al voltear pudo observar como Ino era atravesada a través de su abdomen por una espada por parte de Kin, que manipulando su chakra creó una corriente de sonido que abría cada vez más la herida, la chica empezó a correr para ir a ayudarle y Zaku aprovechó de lanzársele encima, en ese momento Sakura lo encaró sonriendo con suficiencia juntando sus manos y liberándose fácilmente del genjutsu y le estampó su puño en la cara sintiendo como su tabique nasal crujía ante el impacto que lo mandó a volar unos dos metros, ante eso inevitablemente pensó _Extraño a Naruto_, pues era una imagen bastante conocida, casi hasta se rió por ello.

–**Ya me cansé…-** Zaku ya estaba furioso, y diciendo esto dirigió sus manos hacia la chica.

Ino por su parte también estaba enfrascada en su pelea, sabía de la técnica de la mujer así que por nada en el mundo podría dejar que sacara sus senbon con cascabeles así que utilizaba su velocidad para agotarla lo más que pudiera, en conjunto lanzaba varias de las armas que les había proporcionado la pelirosa pero afortunadamente para Kin ninguna logró llegar a su objetivo, sólo tenía que esperar el momento justo…

**-¡Maldita mocosa ya me estás cansando!-** dijo Kin y en contra ataque obligó a Ino a retroceder cada vez más hasta que la tierra cedió bajos los pies de la rubia haciéndola caer en un agujero, aprovechando la oportunidad agarró un senbon con cascabel y lo lanzó, al escuchar el sonido que hizo este al agitarse con el viento sintió su cabeza explotar.

Chouji sabía que no podía darse el lujo de detener sus ataques con la bola de tanque humana por mucho tiempo y sus ataques con armas no daban en el blanco al momento del ataque, tenía que seguir luchando pues su contrincante no dudaría ni un minuto en atacarle con el sonido manipulado con su chakra, y si dejaba que le afectara estaba jodido pues gran parte de sus técnicas se basan en su taijutsu con ayuda de los jutsus especiales de su clan y si lograba provocar que su oído fuese afectado no podría hacer más nada, para ese entonces se le notaba cansado, escondido detrás de una de aquellas montañas extrañas trataba de recuperar el aliento.

**-No creas que te escaparás-** Dosu estaba a su lado con su golpe preparado aprovechando el agotamiento del chico, esa pelea se había extendido más de lo que le hubiese gustado, tras dos horas de lucha Zaku era el único que se había dado el gusto de cobrar la promesa.

Lanzó su golpe y contrario a lo que esperaba, el muchacho sólo sonrió y empezó a girar con una rapidez sorprendente… en ese momento 3 cosas pasaron pero sólo 2 fueron evidentes.

**-¿¡Pero qué…!?-** exclamó Zaku al ver que los canales por los cuales expulsaba su chakra estaban bloqueados, cuando los vió abrió sus ojos con sorpresa… _Tierra… ¿pero qué…?_... y lo recordó… ella cada vez que él la alejaba de sí con una patada se apoyaba en sus manos, y con la misma con la que lo hacía lo goleaba, era en esos momentos que recogía la tierra y se la metía a presión con sus golpes, y sus conductos al ser metálicos no le transmitían ninguna sensación, _Maldita sea_ vaya que la había subestimado, y su ira fue grande al verla sonreír triunfante.

**-Parece que vamos 2 a 0, ganando la carga-** y salió corriendo.

Un sonoro _crack_ se escuchó del emisor que se había resquebrajado con el impacto que le propinó el Akimichi, Dosu sólo logró apartarse a duras penas del trayecto de la bola humana, tarde se dieron cuenta ambos hombres del sonido, pues cuando se percataron Zaku era arrollado con fuera por Chouji y un _SHANARO_ por parte de Sakura que con un gran salto dirigió su puño hacia el contrincante que su compañero había dejado abandonado, Dosu apenas fue capaz de poner su emisor para protegerse, con el ruido del impacto dejaría a aquella mocosa de cabello rosa sorda, sin embargo el golpe de la chica logró romperlo en dos y fracturarle el brazo al lanzarlo por los aires cayendo al lado de su compañero de equipo.

**-¡Bien hecho Chouji!-** felicitó Sakura cansada y lastimada.

Ella sabía que ese golpe no sería nada en comparación con lo que lograría al tener el dominio que tenía su maestra del chakra pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr su cometido. Dosu y Kazu despertaron de su corta inconsciencia y se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron… _Con que por eso no acertaron…_ estaban en medio de un terreno repleto de kunais y shurikens incrustados en el suelo, algunos los reconocieron como suyos y otros tenían pergaminos, estaban en medio de un campo minado, un movimiento en falso y volarían por los aires, ahora entendían el por qué habían decidido usar las armas que ellos les habían lanzado en un principio, así no se darían cuenta de los que eran propios con las trampas y jamás sospecharían, y gracias a que los menospreciaban constantemente ninguno se dio a la tarea de preguntarse por qué no los habían herido con sus ataques… _Malditos mocosos_.

Kin apareció frente a ellos, sin embargo tenía una expresión perdida…

_**.-*FlashBack**_

_Ino tenía una mirada perdida mientras el sonido del cascabel cesaba, Kin empezó a reír victoriosa, le había enseñado quién era la que mandaba._

_**-No deberías de cantar victoria tan rápido-**__ dijo y se sobresaltó al ver a la Yamanaca saltando frente a ella, ¿cómo se había librado de su ataque? Viéndola detenidamente se fijó, Ino llevaba unos tapones en los oídos __**–Jutsu de Destrucción de Mentes**_

_**.-*Fin FlashBack**_

La mujer empezó a atacarlos y ellos a duras penas la evitaban **-¿¡Pero qué demonios sucede contigo!?-** le gritó Kazu pero ella simplemente no reaccionaba, estaban en un aprieto doble pues por ningún motivo debían tocar los sellos explosivos o lo lamentarían.

**-Se arrepentirán del día en que nos llamaron a Naruto y a nosotros debiluchos-** les dijo Sakura y con una posición de manos hizo una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer, activar las explosiones de sus armas.

La onda expansiva de la misma los hizo retroceder, Sakura notó como su último vestido rojo estaba ensangrentado, roto y algo chamuscado ahora, suspiró con algo de pesar, ante ellos salió rodando un pergamino, Chouji lo recogió y sonrió con suficiencia mostrándole a sus amigas el objeto blanco, tras otra hora y media de viaje por fin lograron llegar a la torre a toda velocidad pues un grupo desesperado había intentado atacarlos pero habían llegado antes, tomaron agua, comieron (bueno, Chouji se comió la gran parte) y hablaron con Lee, TenTen y Kiba que habían sido el otro grupo que pasó, habían comentado que Shino se quedó con un aura triste cuando lo dejaron sólo pero el Inuzuka aseguraba que estaría bien.

7 grupos se encontraban ahí incluyéndolos (y a un deprimido todavía Shino), faltando poco para que finalizara el tiempo llegaron unos de Kirigakure y con esto se dio por terminada la prueba, todos se sintieron aliviados, pero desgraciadamente el gusto les duró poco.

**-Levántense ahora mismo pequeños insectos-** les dijo uno de los moderadores de Suna **–Es hora de la prueba escrita.**

**-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!- **gritaron en conjunto.

Los insultos ese día podría decirse que habrían echo sonrojar hasta a un marinero experimentado en groserías, pero sip, los pusieron a presentar el examen escrito ese día a esas horas, cuando todos estaban agotados tras las arduas luchas estrategias y demás… este año se habían pasado sin dudas, la pobre madre de aquel que lo había pensado nunca en su vida había sido más nombrada, de los 24 que llegaron a la torre seis habían sido expulsados por dormirse, otros tres se habían retirado y cinco más no dieron con la suficiente nota para aprobar, Sakura aún con lo cansada que se sentía pasó nuevamente casi con honores la prueba, junto a ella Shino y Lee (Kiba y Chouji se habían dormido, Ino y TenTen no lograron reunir suficiente nota y habían formado tremendo problema por ello), les darían un lapso de 2 semanas para que lograran entrenar y practicar sus técnicas, luego de ese lapso de tiempo serían los enfrentamientos finales.

**-Estoy muy cansada-** dijo Sakura por lo bajo tirándose en la cama de la habitación donde se hospedaba, sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, Gaara se había acercado nuevamente a ella para susurrarle un felicitaciones por haber pasado, miró el cielo estrellado **–Naruto… ¿estarías orgulloso de mí?-** se preguntó.

**-Por supuesto que sí-** dijo una voz masculina tras ella que la hizo sonrojarse violentamente y hacerla voltear a ver al que le había hablado **–Siento la intromisión-** se excusó Gaara **–La Hokage me ha pedido que te entregue esto ya que tuvo que irse-** y le dio un paquete, ella lo abrió y sonrió, era un nuevo uniforme.

**-Gracias Gaara-** le sonrió con dulzura **–Veo que ya eres Jounin.**

**-También candidato a Kage-** le dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la pequeña habitación.

**-Wow eso es impresionante, apuesto a que Naruto te odiaría si llegases a obtener el puesto antes que él-** dijo la chica bromeando, Gaara sonrió de lado.

**-Naruto… él fue la razón por la que decidí esforzarme tanto… para proteger a mi aldea, además cuando él sea Kage, nuestras aldeas serán aliadas, no por conveniencia sino por amistad-** dijo el chico de ojos aguamarina viendo por la ventana.

**-Gaara… ¿tú de verdad crees que Naruto estaría orgulloso de mí?-** dijo ella con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de carmín.

**-Estoy seguro-** afirmó el sin dudar provocando en ella una sonrisa **–Le has hecho honor a tu amistad con Naruto, Sakura-** tras esto se levantó pero antes de salir ella lo llamó nuevamente.

**-Espera, hay algo que quiero comentarte sobre unos participantes que creo que aún con nuestros ataques han logrado sobrevivir… Dosu, Kin y Zaku-** dijo ella con semblante serio, Gaara se volteó a verla extrañado.

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Ellos son tres ninjas de la aldea del sonido infiltrados de Orochimaru…**

**-No, eso ya lo sé-** le interrumpió, ella lo observó confundida **–Pero ellos murieron el mismo año que presentamos por primera vez el examen chunin, Orochimaru sacrificó a dos de ellos cuando planeaba huir de la aldea luego del ataque y a Dosu… yo mismo lo maté, Sakura.**

**-No puede ser-** dijo ella sorprendida negando con la cabeza **–Gaara te juro que Ino, Chouji y yo nos enfrentamos a ellos en la prueba.**

En el campo de la prueba había un cráter producto de una explosión, sin embargo no había ningún cuerpo en él; en una cascada un chico de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida se encuentra meditando con los ojos cerrados.

**-¿Y bien?-** preguntó al sentir una presencia conocida.

**-Él no se ha presentado-** dijo un chico de gafas y cabellos plateados **–Pero esa amiguita de cabello rosa ha avanzado bastante, logró derrotar a mis resucitados con el Edo Tensei, claro está que todavía no está perfeccionado pero…-** en ese momento en pelinegro dejó de escucharle y continuó con su meditación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-*-*-.**

Por fín terminé este cap! Me he estado leyendo varias cositas para evitar errores lo más que pueda, qué les ha parecido? Son poco más de 11 páginas de historia así que espero que les haya gustado!

AGRADECIMIENTOS profundos a aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios, no tienen idea de lo emocionada que me ponen cuando los leo, de verdad me hacen súper feliz y me inspiran a continuar. Sin más me despido, espero traerles pronto el siguiente cap, se aceptan sugerencias.

Reviews…?

Matta Ne!


	3. Los exámenes Chunin, Parte II

**Respondo Reviews!**

**GIZETLEO:** me entiendes a la perfeccion… odio lo débil que a veces la ponen… esta es la Sakura que muchos queremos ver XD espero llenar las expectativas.

**Andy:** jajajaja gracias por tus ideas! n_o espero que continúes leyendo la historia y me sigas dejando comentarios!

**Kureny-Uchiha:** aquí está la conti espero que te guste por igual!

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fin es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated: **por si acaso me inspiro, lo dejo en T.

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Protección**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

**Los exámenes Chunin. Parte II**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquellas condenadas dos pruebas que los habían llevado muy cerca de sus propios límites, la mayoría de los aspirantes habían decidido quedarse en Suna pues tenían su hospedaje de honor con motivo de la celebración, además así se ahorraban el viaje nuevamente hasta dicha aldea, otros por el contrario se habían ido por diferentes motivos: unos sintieron que no podían entrenar lo suficientemente bien para la prueba, otros estaban paranóicos pues se sentían presas del escrutinio de otros contrincantes que podrían o no averiguar sus técnicas y demás.

Sakura por el contrario de todos ellos no pudo decidir, pues Tsunade le impuso regresar al hogar de Katsuyu para que continuase allí con su entrenamiento _habitual_, que en realidad había duplicado de intensidad y hasta se había presentado allá hasta 3 veces por semana para seguir con el taijutsu y el desarrollo de varios antídotos pues como buena futura ninja médico debía ir preparada con equipos básicos para cualquier eventualidad.

Además de que todos los días por la madrugada se echaba una escapadita del campamento por una horas hacia cierto lago.

**-¡Concéntrate!-** le gritó la rubia a su pupila mientras lanzaba uno de sus golpes infernales que ella logró evitar con relativa facilidad…

**.-*Flash Back**

**-Sakura-** la voz de su maestra captó su atención **-¿Sabes cuál es el deber de un ninja médico en batalla?-** el viento sopló, estaban en un campo de entrenamiento, la chica pelirosa estaba sentada en uno de los postes mientras comía y Tsunade estaba apoyada en uno contrario.

**-¡Por supuesto!-** exclamó poniendo su pose de sabelotodo **–Un ninja médico no debe involucrarse en las peleas, siempre debe quedarse tras la línea de ataque para poder curar a aquellos que salen heridos en batalla-** recitó según lo había leído en sus libros y Tsunade suspiró cansinamente.

**-Pero…**

**-Pero…-** la interrumpió su discípula mirando fijamente el azul del cielo **–Yo no quiero ser esa clase de médico-** ante esto la rubia se sorprendió.

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó con interés.

**-Yo quiero ser de las que cuida de sus amigos… en combate-** apretó sus puños **–Quiero cuidarlos evitando que los lastimen, quiero ser un apoyo para ellos, después de todo es más fácil cuidarlos que sanarlos…**

**-¡Eso sería una gran imprudencia!-** prácticamente le regañó.

**-¡No me importa!-** exclamó volviendo a sorprender a su maestra **–Le prometí a Naruto que la próxima vez iríamos juntos a traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun… pero no seré una carga más para él-** bajó su mirada con algo de tristeza **–Esta vez… cuidaré de ambos.**

**-Estás soñando con imposibles-** volvió a recriminarle la rubia mientras la observaba con atención.

**-Tsunade-sama usted debe comprender lo que le estoy diciendo, sé que hubiera dado y seguiría dándolo todo por proteger a Jiraiya-sama-** Tsunade se sonrojó ligeramente **–Ese es el mismo sentimiento que alberga en mi corazón… jamás volveré a dejar sólo a Naruto… ¡Así tenga que entrenar con usted y buscar a Kakashi-sensei para que me entrene en combates! ¡Así me muera en el intento! ¡JURO QUE LOS PROTEGERÉ CON MI VIDA!**

Un largo silencio se instaló entre las mujeres que se miraban fijamente la una a la otra, el silencio sólo era quebrado con el ir y venir de las copas de los árboles siendo agitados por el suave viento.

**-Kakashi no te será de gran ayuda pues su habilidad es en ninjutsus y tú eres más de taijutsu y gensutsu-** esta vez fue la pelirrosa la sorprendida **–Te comprendo Sakura… y hoy acabas de confirmarme que eres la única que puede llegar a ser mi sucesora, Kurenai te ayudará con tus genjutsus y yo me encargaré de que desarrolles tu chakra a todo lo que puedas dar-** los ojos de Sakura se anegaron en lágrimas de felicidad que se negó a derramar, con un leve _Gracias, Tsunade-sama_ y algo de supuesta fría indiferencia Tsunade empezó a enseñarle cómo luchar.

**.-*End Flash Back**

_Analiza los movimientos de tu enemigo, debes ser capaz de predecirlos y así evitar salir herida_, con un salto evitó un golpe que la habría dejado en mal estado, _aunque los ninjas médicos no sean habilidosos en combate, tú tienes la obligación de ser la más fuerte,_ evitó una patada con un impulso hacia atrás, _porque si quieres luchar para protegerlos, debes asegurarte de no salir herida tú también, _voltereta triple hacia atrás y un salto mortal para crear distancia… _Te tengo._

Con un movimiento de manos que tomó por sorpresa a Tsunade, la atacó **–Suiton: Suidan no jutsu- **y un chorro a presión de agua salió de la boca de la chica, la rubia por la impresión no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar así que recibió el impacto hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

**-¿Qué rayos…?-** exclamó luego de toser un poco para recuperar aire.

**-Maestra ¿se encuentra bien?-** preguntó la pelirosa.

**-Sakura… ¿cómo has aprendido usar el elemento agua?-** preguntó Tsunade.

**-He estado practicando maestra, un ninja completo no domina solamente aquellas técnicas en las que naturalmente sea bueno, y descubrí que tengo un dominio aceptable del agua-** le sonrió, Tsunade sólo le veía con impresión, y sonrió orgullosa.

**-Muy bien hecho… en ese caso luego de los exámenes creo que podré enseñarte otras cosas-** le comentó, sabiendo que algún día podría necesitar esa técnica.

**.-*-*-.**

**-¿Qué tienes hoy mocoso?-** preguntó un viejo de cabello blanco mientras le daba la mitad de un helado a un chico al lado suyo.

**-¿A qué te refieres Ero-sennin?-** preguntó el chico mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

**-Estás distraído ¿es porque en esta época se dan los exámenes chunin?-** volvió a preguntarle curioso, a lo que el chico sólo negó.

**-No es eso en su totalidad-** dijo casi más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor.

**-¿Entonces…?-** quiso seguirlo instando.

**-He tenido unos sueños… extraños-** dijo el muchacho.

**-¡Ooh ya veo Naruto! Eso es muy normal a esta edad los muchachos como tú tienen muy a menudo ese tipo de **_**sueños**_**-** dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa burlonamente pervertida.

**-¡PERO DE QUÉ HABLA VIEJO PERVERTIDO! NO ME REFIERO A ESO-** gritó el rubio rojo como un tomate, mientras Jiraiya lo ignoraba olímpicamente y le seguía hablando de la normalidad de los _sueños húmedos_ él tan sólo recordaba la escena que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez cada noche al dormir.

**.-*Dream**

**-¡Naruto!-** escuchó tras de sí la voz de una mujer que conocía bastante bien, aquella pelirosa que le robaba el aliento con tan sólo el mero hecho de existir, aunque sabía que habría cambiado ella se presentaba en sus sueños como aquella niña pelirosa, con sus largos cabellos como una vez le gustó que llevara aunque fuera para intentar agradar a otro hombre, y con aquellos infantiles y resplandecientes ojos jades que lo miraban con una infinita ternura que aunque sabía no sentía hacia él… que demonios era su condenado sueño y tenía derecho.

**-Sakura-can-** respondió a su llamado mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

**-Naruto… ¿estarás orgulloso de mí?-** le preguntó de repente a lo que él la miró algo extrañado por aquella rara pregunta.

**-¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan? Yo siempre he estado orgulloso de ti-** le dijo arqueando las cejas, ella negó.

**-Haré que estés verdaderamente orgulloso de mí, Naruto-kun… te lo prometo-** y con una sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo.

**.-*End Dream**

**-Sakura-chan…-** susurró.

**-Oooh así que ha sido con esa linda niña de cabello raro con la que has soñado-** Naruto volvió a enrojecer mientras Jiraiya se perdía en sus pervertidos pensamientos.

**-Ero-sennin… no tienes remedio…**

**.-*-*-.**

El día había llegado, finalmente la última prueba había llegado, nuevamente se reunieron en el campo los aspirantes y aquellos que emocionados apoyaban a sus respectivos representantes con emoción, el bullicio era casi ensordecedor, en medio de la arena los 10 genin de los cuales solo 5 se convertirían en chunin al final de todo, Sakura tragó grueso de los nervios, usaba su nuevo uniforme, su camisa roja que era igual a la parte superior de su antiguo vestido pero sin mangas, una licra negra, una falda rosa claro, sus zapatillas ninja hasta la rodilla, protectores rosas pálido para sus codos y guantes negros, nuevamente llevaba su protector ninja cubriendo su frente.

**-¡Buena suerte chicos!-** gritó Ino desde los asientos junto a Chouji y Kiba.

**-La última prueba de los exámenes chunin están a punto de comenzar-** dijo en voz alta una mujer moderadora del evento y empezó a dar las reglas.

Sakura sentía un nudo en el estómago… no quería que le tocase pelear contra sus compañeros, sabía que ellos habían mejorado en demasía, pero ella no podía permitirse en ese punto fallar pues tenía que superarse para proteger a aquellos que amaba, y la única forma para impedirle llegar a su objetivo, sería quitándole la vida.

**-¡Empezará la selección de los contrincantes!-** exclamó una vez terminó la explicación y empezó con la selección de las parejas a pelear.

El primero en hacerlo sería Shinocontra un muchacho de Kirigakure, después un chico de Getsugakure contra otra de Sunagakure, 2 chicas de la misma Tonbogakure, luego iría Lee contra un chico mayor que él por unos dos años de Uzushiogakure **–Y los últimos serán… Haruno Sakura y Jako Ryudoin-** _uff, eso estuvo cerca._ Por poco y le habría tocado luchar contra Lee.

Empezaron las batallas de los contrincantes, la batalla de Shino fue extensa debido a que ambos eran muy buenos en sus áreas, sin embargo el Aburame logró su victoria junto a sus insectos pues habían consumido el chakra del enemigo en su totalidad por un descuido, y no era muy dado a las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo sin mencionar que los insectos de Shino jamás dejarían que se acercara a su amo, así que luego de la emboscada la lucha duró sólo unos minutos más.

Lee aunque había tenido ciertos problemas debido a que el suyo era muy bueno en ninjutsus logró vencerlo en poco más de una hora, lo cual para él era casi un insulto a Gai-sensei pues había querido hacerlo en 55 minutos o menos, cuando Sakura le preguntó por qué exactamente ese tiempo su respuesta había estado llena de típicas poses extrañas, melodramáticas, cursis y casi gays así que decidió ignorarlo, después de todo finalmente había llegado su turno.

Curiosamente su contrincante pareció algo disgustado y su orgullo feminista se vió picado, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, tenía que luchar contra un adversario que en su vida había oído mencionar hasta ese instante, y tendría apenas unos 5 minutos antes de la pelea que por supuesto no iba a malgastar tratando de sacarle información a otro ninja pues sabía que era más que inútil, así que no le quedaba de otra que recordar las enseñanzas de Tsunade-sama y dar lo mejor de sí.

**-Él y sus hermanos conforman el grupo **_**Tres Hermanos Ryudoin**_**-** dijo de repente la voz de Shino a su lado **–Usa como armas hombres de madera, y es especialista en jutsus que se combinen con ellos como el Ataúd del Hombre de Madera, pero es imposible que la use debido a que necesita de la ayuda de sus hermanos; y la Técnica de Manipulación del Hombre de Madera-** citó casi como si estuviera leyendo un libro **También se dice que puede manipular el elemento fuego, al parecer Gai-sensei tiene una cuenta pendiente que él pensaba cobrar con…**

**-Conmigo, yo debí ser su oponente-** dijo Lee.

**-Lee…-** susurró la chica.

**-Ten mucho cuidado Sakura-san, si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría jamás y Naruto nos asesinaría-** le mostró una radiante sonrisa que juraría que hasta brilló, y con una sonrisa ella asintó.

**-Gracias por la información muchachos-** les dijo agradecida y se marcharon, volteó a ver al grupo de élite que custodiaba la arena de combate y vio a Gaara dirigirle una mirada que ella supo perfectamente qué significaba… _Naruto, te haré sentir orgulloso._

Ambos salieron a la arena, él lleva una capa morada que cubre todo su cuerpo, portando en su espalda un enorme pergamino que la chica imaginó, muy probablemente utilizara para hacer jutsus de invocación y traer a sus hombres de madera.

**-¿Listos?-** preguntó Shikamaru que haría el papel de réferi **–Comiencen.**

Sin perder tiempo Jako desplegó rápidamente el pergamino para hacer unos rápidos movimientos de manos y pronunciar **-****Mokujin Sojutsu-** e inmediatamente una enorme cantidad de marionetas hicieron acto de presencia.

**-Pero… ¿qué rayos…?-** fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelirosa, había perdido a su enemigo de vista con todas aquellas marionetas y eso no era bueno, sin embargo no parecían ser más que inútiles trozos de madera con extremidades de metal que se movían al azar, por lo que pocos llegaban a acercársele pero eran sumamente fáciles de destrozar.

_**-¡Shanaro! Esto no me gusta, sólo nos hace perder energías-**_ gritó su inner en su interior, lo sabía, si no acababa con aquello rápido se agotaría y ese era un lujo que no estaba dispuesta a darse.

**-Niña chicle eres una molestia-** no pudo localizar de dónde provenía la voz pues estaba rodeada de aquellas marionetas **–Yo tendría que estar luchando contra el mocoso estudiante de Maito Gai-** se le notaba furioso.

De repente los ataques de las marionetas empezaron a ser más certeros aunque Sakura demostró su gran soltura con respecto a su cuerpo para evitarlas con piruetas y destrozar varias con unos buenos golpes.

**-Pues lo siento su señoría-** dijo algo burlona **–Esto es lo que hay.**

**-¡Ustedes los de Konohagakure son unos insolentes!-** le gritó **–Creen que son lo mejor cuando en realidad son una pobre aldea con suerte-** se burló nuevamente **–Un Uchiha descarriado… y un monstruo con otro aún peor dentro de sí…**

Su discurso (monólogo) se vio interrumpido cuando tuvo que salir de su escondite de entre las marionetas, pues el suelo bajo sus pies había vibrado con fuerza y se quebraba ante sus atónitos ojos mientras sus marionetas caían inútiles.

**-¿Qué rayos fue eso?**

**-Te tengo-** una voz femenina lo alertó y a duras penas pudo esquivar un golpe de la chica.

**-¿Qué demonios eres?-** preguntó.

**-Me convertí en tu peor pesadilla…-** la voz de Sakura sonaba fría, estaba enojada, MUY enojada **-…Justo desde el momento en que decidiste insultar a las personas que quiero proteger-** se ajustó sus guantes y se lanzó a la lucha.

Jako colocó unos hilos de chakra en las marionetas que todavía servían y la enfrentó, pero ella no se acobardó ni por un instante, el enojo que sentía en esos momentos le daba energías para querer patear el trasero de este tipo, nadie, y entiéndase bien, NADIE insultaba a sus amigos frente a ella.

Mientras evitaba la mayor cantidad de ataques posibles intentó recordar su primer examen chunin, más bien dicho a alguien… Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara, ella sabía que él era un marionetista, recordó los enfrentamientos… _Piensa Sakura… con qué los manipula…_ un golpe de una marioneta la mandó atrás unos metros pero se recuperó rápidamente.

**.-*Flash Back**

**-Muy bien Sakura, la primera lección de lucha será observar los movimientos de tu enemigo, ya que te será de vital importancia-** explicó Tsunade a su discípula **–Si quieres evitar que tu enemigo te dañe deberás adelantarte a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, por lo tanto es muy importante que te concentres en su patrón de ataque… ¡Ahí voy!-** y le lanzó un golpe.

**.-*End Flash Back**

Evitó un golpe de la marioneta saltándole por encima con su agraciado salto mortal, y lo recordó… _Hilos de chakra._

_**-¡Eso es! SHANARO-**_exclamó victoriosa su inner, agarró su shuriken y lo impregnó de su chakra y se fue en un nuevo ataque directo contra el sujeto, logrando su cometido pues este lanzó las marionetas contra ella y de esta forma pudo cortar los hilos de chakra con los que lo manipulaba, cayendo como trozos de madera inútiles.

**-¡Maldición!-** exclamó Jako notablemente colérico y ambos empezaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sakura no podía volver a acumular el chakra en su puño, en realidad hacía pocos momentos había sido la primera vez que lograba dar un golpe de aquella magnitud, y la había dejado algo agotada. Cada vez aumentaba la adrenalina en ambos, los golpes iban y venían a gran velocidad, ambos tenían ya varios moretones, hasta que se separaron de un salto y en el aire Jako empezó a hacer sellos, Sakura con la información que previamente le había dado Shino, pudo prever qué vendría a continuación y por igual empezó con el rápido movimiento de manos.

**-Katon: Explosión Felina de Fuego **_**(N/a lamento no traérselos en japonés pero no conseguí el nombre)**_

**-Suiton: Suidan no jutsu**

Agua y fuego se enfrentaron creando una gran cortina de vapor muy espeso.

_**-¡Lo tenemos!-**_ Sakura se adentró a gran velocidad en la capa de vapor.

**-¿Le gané?-** se preguntó en voz baja mientras observaba la cortina de vapor, hasta que la vio salir de ella a una velocidad impresionante.

**-SHANARO-** gritó y lo golpeó tan fuerte que sintió como le quebraba todas las costillas.

La chica no se detuvo ahí, con una patada en la cabeza lo mandó a volar por los aires mientras sentía en crujir de los huesos quebrándose ante el impacto, sin darle chance a reaccionar una vez en el suelo con un salto de gran altura le clava un puño en el abdomen, sintiendo cómo las vértebras de su columna crujían y un dolor infernal se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Le agarró de la cabeza para elevarlo y darle repetidos golpes en tórax y abdomen, sentía sus costillas quebrarse y perforar sus pulmones por lo que cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar, sentía cómo cada uno de sus órganos reventaba ante aquellos impactos de golpes de chakra, hasta se atrevió a compararlo con la técnica de los Hyuuga.

**-Basta… por… f-fa-vor-** gemía con voz apenas audible sin embargo la chica de una nueva patada lo hace estrellarse contra el muro con tanta violencia que lo destruye, cuando el humo levantado empezó a disiparse nuevamente pudo ver su silueta en el aire, mientras con un nuevo puño cargado de mucho chakra lo dirigió directamente hacia su cabeza **–NOOOOOOOOOO….**

**.-*Flash Back**

Sakura saltó para adentrarse en la cortina de vapor, haciendo una serie de sellos con sus manos, _Genjutsu…_

**.-*End Flash Back**

Todos veían algo confundidos al ninja que gritaba como loco frente a la pelirosa, agarrándose la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas, tras unos minutos más quedó inconsciente y Shikamaru caminó (con dificultad) hasta donde se encontraban.

**-Lo has metido en un genjutsu… qué astuta-** le sonrió, tomó su mano y la elevó **–Haruno Sakura es la ganadora.**

Tras aquel pronunciamiento todos (bueno, casi todos) rompieron en vitoreos para la chica, y ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos… _Lo logré Naruto, ya soy chunin_.

Los nuevos chunin de las aldeas se reunieron en otro campo (pues el otro había sido destruido por Sakura), todos vestían los trajes de combates típicos de sus respectivas aldeas, tras unas palabras recibieron su título y fueron a festejar su última noche en Suna.

**-Felicidades Sakura-san-** le dijo Gaara que se había acercado hasta ellos.

**-Muchas gracias Gaara-sama-** la chica le sonrió **–Gracias a ti recordé que tenía a un idiota que enorgullecer.**

**-Que disfrutes tu última noche en Suna-** dijo a modo de despedida inclinando la cabeza.

**-¿No te quedas?-** le invitó ella cortándole el paso.

**-No creo que sea…**

**-¡Vamos Gaara! No seas aguafiestas-** dijo Kankuro que se encontraba presente algo burlón.

**-¡Sí se queda!-** dijo Temari del otro lado y ambos tomando a su hermano de los hombros lo condujeron dentro del establecimiento mientras Sakura reía.

La chica se quedó un rato más comiendo con sus compañeros y bebiendo un poco, sin embargo debía reservar sus energías pues sabía que no tendría descanso y que pronto tendría que volver al hogar de Katsuyu.

Cerca de la media noche decidió regresar a su habitación ignorando las protestas de Ino-cerda, cuyo tinte sonrojado en las mejillas delataba que la rubia estaba algo pasada de copas… _Pobre Shikamaru._ Al llegar se puso cómoda con una pijama que le quedaba algo holgada pero eso a ella no le importaba, era color azul celeste y tenía un dibujo tipo chibi.

Se acostó y un tema que había bloqueado por el bien de su ascenso volvió a su mente, aquel incidente en el primer examen donde se había enfrentado junto a Ino y Chouji a ninjas muertos era algo casi de ficción, por más que lo intentara no podía creerlo… _¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?_

_**-¿Eso que importa ya?-**_ importaba, y bastante, aquellos ninjas habían sido fieles seguidores de Orochimaru, algo así como una estúpida promesa de venganza no le parecía suficiente para arriesgarse de tal forma, sin embargo las palabras de Gaara al decirle que él mismo había asesinado a uno de ellos le perturbaba, ¿para qué le mentiría? _**-¿Estarían tras… Naruto?**_

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna, era una posibilidad que jamás debería descartar, su amigo portador del Kyuubi siempre estaría en las miras del enemigo, varias veces lo habían experimentado.

**-Primero Orochimaru y después Akatsuki-** dijo en voz baja y suspiró con cansancio **–Naruto no puede enterarse de eso o le dará un ataque-** ella se vio las manos, tenía vendajes en varios dedos **–Cuidaré de ti Naruto…-** y se durmió.

**.-*-*-.**

**-Tal vez ella sea la indicada-** en las afueras del lugar donde Sakura se hospedaba la silueta de una figura rechoncha y bajita desapareció entre las sombras de Suna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-*-*-.**

Lo termineeee… y estoy a tiempo! Sé que el anterior lo subí prácticamente a primera hora pero tuve unos problemitas técnicos D= lamento la tardanza pero aquí está y espero que les haya gustado! Muero por recibir sus reviews! Aunque han sido pocas las personas que me han escrito igual me hacen muy feliz! Y me arrancan una sonrisa también cuando veo que agregan mi historia a favoritos n/n muchas gracias por eso!

Nos leemos el próximo lunes!

Matta Ne!


	4. Encuentro Perfecto

**Respondo Reviews!**

** : **llegué a pensar eso pero es que para el desarrollo de cierta parte de la historia necesito ese tiempo u.u… espero que te guste también este capi!

**GIZETLEO:** mi fiel comentarista dejar con la intriga es la idea muajajaja w espero que también te guste este capi y me sigas comentando!

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fin es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

**Rated: **por si acaso me inspiro, lo dejo en T.

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Protección**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

**Encuentro Perfecto**

_Se encontraba caminando por la Konoha tranquilamente como un día cualquiera, el sol en todo su esplendor con unas cuantas nubes blancas en el cielo, los niños jugaban a ser ninjas mientras sus madres los regañaban por hacer cosas peligrosas, iba camino a Ichiraku, no sabía por qué pero sentía una emoción bastante extraña; de repente el panorama cambió, las casas estaban en su gran mayoría destruídas y unas cuantas en llamas, se escuchaban gritos de desesperación y podía ver a las personas correr por sus vidas._

_Empezó a correr por donde podía ayudando a cuanto pudiera, hasta que frente a él se apareció una figura borrosa y oscura que no reconoció, bastante imponente, con un golpe en el estómago le hizo caer varios metros hacia atrás sobre su espalda provocándose una cortada algo profunda debido a los escombros, en lo que logró abrir los ojos vió un gran arsenal de armas yendo en su dirección a gran velocidad, sabía que no le daba tiempo de esquivarlas así que sólo protegió su rostro cruzando sus brazos, empezó a sentir unas cuantas armas clavarse en sus piernas mientras ascendían, se mordió el labio aguantando el dolor, pero extrañamente dejó de sentirlos cuando se iban clavando por sus muslos, abrió sus ojos con extrema confusión, enfrentándose esmeralda y celeste en ese preciso momento._

Se llevó tal sobresalto que despertó de inmediato con la respiración agitada y la frente perlada en sudor.

**.-*-*-.**

Después de los exámenes todos regresaron a sus respectivas aldeas, después de tal actuación Sakura se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, y sabía que cuando se encontrara con Tsunade-sama lo que le esperaba era sin duda alguna… Un regaño de proporciones épicas y joder que lo fue… "_un ninja médico jamás debe perder los estribos_", "_un ninja médico no debe arriesgarse tanto_", esas fueron unas de entre las muchas cosas que su maestra muy _amablemente_ le gritó a la mitad de un entrenamiento, acompañado con golpes, patadas, trampas y demás, pero la chica pelirosa jamás se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho pues no sólo había demostrado sus habilidades y había dejado en claro que era una kunoichi de cuidado, a parte había defendido el nombre de sus amigos con honor y una victoria, y esperaba que esa fuera una clara advertencia de lo que les esperaba a cualquiera que osara cometer la estupidez de insultarlos.

A partir de ese momento llena de renovadas energías e inspiración no hizo más que avanzar a pasos agigantados en su entrenamiento, por lo cual apenas medio año después de esto Tsunade la regresó a Konoha para laborar como un personal médico más en el hospital de la villa, de esa forma sus entrenamientos de genjutsu con Kurenai-sensei habían empezado a ser mucho más regulares, con su _Suiton_ era otra historia, no conocía a alguien demasiado cercano para seguir avanzando en sus prácticas, sin embargo acudía cada tiempo libre que estaba a su disposición para ir a la biblioteca de la villa y aprender lo que pudiera, podía recurrir a Kakashi-sensei pero quería sorprenderle llegado el momento.

Pasados los meses la chica se hacía renombre como la próxima sucesora de Tsunade, había formado lazos de amistad con Hinata ya que tanto ella como Ino entrenaban también en el arte de ser ninjas médicos en sus respectivos grupos (aunque ella básicamente estaba sola), la ojiperla tenía un semblante más seguro y sabían que lo suyo no era exactamente en medio de una pelea en el campo de batalla, sin embargo atendiendo pacientes se le veía confiada aunque siempre recurría a Sakura cuando las cosas se le complicaban y ambas hacían un buen dueto de médicos. Un año más tarde la paz que reinaba en la aldea empezaría a desmoronarse frente a sus propios ojos.

**-¡Sakura-san!-** le llamó la suave voz de Hinata mientras ella archivaba unas historias.

**-¡Hinata!-** le sonrió.

**-Necesito tu ayuda en una operación-** le dijo con cara de gravedad a lo que la chica la miró seria y asintió, siguiéndola a la sala de emergencias.

**.-*-*-.**

Las ramas de los árboles crujían levemente bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba a través de un camino que a pesar de los años que había estado lejos no olvidaba, su corazón agitado de emoción por regresar a su aldea latía desaforado, extrañaba mucho a sus compañeros, sobre todo a cierta chica que sin importar lo que hiciera no podía sacar nunca de sus pensamientos.

**-Vaya que estás emocionado, Naruto-** le dijo un sonriente Jiraiya.

Aun les quedaban unas cuantas horas de viaje pero eso no mermaba las energías del chico de ojos celestes, pasaron por una pequeña aldea turística para comer y descansar un rato y al hombre de cabello blanco se le ocurrió una idea.

**-Oye… Naruto-** le llamó con una sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos a nuestro rubio protagonista, conocía muy bien esa mueca en la cara de su maestro, era claramente una declaración de que quería inventar algo que lo involucraba a él **–Si quieres conquistar a la chica que te gusta…-** _oh no_… aquello va para mal **–Deberíamos aprovechar este lugar y hacerte un cambio de look.**

**-¿¡EEEEH!?-** ok, fue menos loco de lo que se imaginó.

**-Esa ropa tuya es muy naranja y ya está muy fea-** siguió comiendo su plato de ramen de pescado **-¿Qué mejor forma de tener un regreso triunfal que una buena imagen?-** un matiz rosado se instaló en las mejillas del rubio, le gustaba su ropa pero sabía que tenía razón.

**-Pero yo escojo… ni loco dejaría que me vistas como tú.**

**-¡Eh! Mocoso insolente ¡¿qué tiene de malo mi ropa?!**

Fueron a la tienda de la aldea y tras una larga discusión de qué usar (pues Jiraiya consideraba que no debía usar naranja), el chico obtuvo su nueva chaqueta y pantalones negros y naranjas, debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camiseta negra ligera a la cual le bordaron rápidamente el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda y uno más pequeño en frente del lado izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón.

**-La ropa hace al ninja-** dijo el hombre bastante satisfecho con el nuevo look de su alumno.

**-¡Luzco genial! Gracias Ero-sennin-** le agradeció con esa enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

**-Sólo te falta algo más-** y de un bolsillo sacó el protector de Konoha portado en una cinta negra **–Era de tu padre-** sabía que con esas palabras no necesitaba más explicación.

**-Uh-** Naruto tomó entre sus manos el protector y tras unos segundos pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos **–Gracias Ero-sennin, esto significa mucho para mí-** se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo y se colocó su protector.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-** preguntó Jiraiya cuando el chico se dispuso a ir a la caja.

**-Eh… ¿a pagar?-** la cara del rubio no podía mostrar más confusión.

**-Naruto por Kami-** Jiraiya dejó salir un suspiro mientras se colocaba una mano en la cabeza y negaba **–Eso es para dar una buena imagen en batalla… tienes que seducir a tu chica con una buena imagen casual.**

**-¿Imagen… casual?**

**-Señorita-** llamó a la encargada que ya estaba siendo cautivada por la atlética imagen del chico frente a ella **–Haga lucir guapo a mi estúpido pupilo.**

**.-*-*-.**

**-Gracias por tu ayuda, Sakura-san-** Hinata y Sakura estaban recogiendo las cosas que habían ensuciado, era cerca del medio día ya.

**-No hay de qué Hinata-** le sonrió esta **-¿Almorzamos juntas?**

**-Eh… pues en realidad tenía pensado comer con Neji-niisan, tengo la tarde libre así que…-** la voz de la ojiperla se hizo casi un susurro, lo que indicaba que estaba apenada.

**-No hay problema Hinata, será luego-** Sakura se quitaba su bata blanca y la colgó del perchero.

**-Tenía esperanzas…-** esto lo dijo sumamente bajo y nuevamente el matiz rojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

**-¿Dijiste algo?-** Sakura se volteó a verla ya que no le había entendido.

**-Tenía… esperanzas de… de que… N-Naruto-kun… regresara h-hoy-** tartamudeó, sólo lo hacía cuando se trataban de temas relacionados con su mejor amigo, una extraña punzada se instaló en su pecho.

**-La verdad es que yo también-** una mirada triste se asomó en sus esmeraldas antes de salir de la estancia con dirección a la cafetería donde ya la estaba esperando Ino para comer.

Era octubre y el clima estaba bastante frío, a ella le gustaban esas fechas, le gustaba el frío pues todos empezaban a tener un poco más de cuidado y no había tanto problema en el hospital, también podía tomar más seguido una buena taza de chocolate caliente, el prender las chimeneas en las casas brindaba un ambiente más favorable para lindas escenas familiares y como se acercaba el fin de año había muchos eventos y festividades, ese día en específico le había provocado más de un ataque de estúpidos nervios desde hacía una semana, era tonto lo sabía, pues nadie le había asegurado que él regresaría justo para esa fecha, sin embargo tal como Hinata ella realmente lo había deseado.

**-Frente de marquesina-** la llamó Ino algo aburrida **-¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?**

**-Tengo dos cirugías menores Ino-cerda, y Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que termine de revisar unas historias para ver quienes pueden irse de alta ya-** tomó un sorbo de su chocolate cuando terminó de comer una hora después.

**-Es aburrido que ya tengas un alto nivel en el hospital-** se quejó su rubia amiga.

Y es que tal y como se lo había planteado desde un principio ya era parte del personal médico de más reconocimiento, Hinata por su parte atendía el área de emergencias y sólo podía operar en presencia de un titular (como Sakura en el caso de aquella mañana), Ino sin embargo no tenía demasiado apego a ser una ninja médico, quería poder ayudar a sus amigos cuando estuvieran en problemas así que por eso había adquirido algunos conocimientos, pero de resto trabajaba como una enfermera.

**-No es mi culpa que seas una floja-** le dijo levantándose y pagando su almuerzo mientras dejaba a su amiga echando humo y con una mirada asesina.

Suspiró con algo de fastidio, aquél día estaba resultando ser más fastidioso de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado, tendría que apurarse con las historias (ya que de las cirugías no podía recortar tiempo a menos de que quisiera matar a alguien) para poder cumplir con un ritual que había repetido cada año en esa fecha desde que él se había ido.

**.-*-*-.**

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde por fin las puertas de Konohagakure se vislumbraron a los lejos y nuevamente esa enorme sonrisa zorruna se asomó por su cara, se acomodó el bolso nuevamente en su hombro y continuó caminando seguido de su maestro, en una media hora estaban pasando a través de ellas dejando a los guardias sorprendidos y sin habla.

**-¡Bien!-** dijo Naruto dejando su bolso en el piso y estirándose **-¡Uzumaki Naruto ha regresado!**

**-¿Naruto?-** preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

**-¿¡Neji!?-** lo vió y lo saludó efusivamente **-¡Vaya pareces más amigable!-** ante esto una venita se marcó en la frente del Hyuuga.

**-Tú por el contrario no has cambiado en nada-** le dijo con voz seria aunque luego le sonrió muuuy ligeramente.

**-N-Na-Na-Naru-Naruto-k-k-kun- **el rostro de Hinata rápidamente se vió encendido de un vivas color rojo.

**-¡Hinata! Vaaaaya sin dudas has cambiado-** le sonrió acercándose **–Has crecido bastante.**

**-T-Tú también N-Naruto-kun…-** la chica intentaba sacar las palaras pero sus nervios la traicionaban.

**-Naruto hay que ir con Tsunade-** le recordó Jiraiya.

**-Es cierto, nos vemos luego chicos-** les sonrió para dirigirse en dirección a la torre de la Godaime.

**-N-Naruto-kun…-** le llamó, y él se volvió a verla pero al estar tan cohibida le dijo.

**-Será en otro momento Hinata, me alegra haberlos visto-** y se fue.

**-Esa amiguita tuya tiene una buena delantera-** le dijo luego de que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente.

**-Eres un pervertido sin remedio Ero-sennin-** le dijo el chico mirándolo feo.

**-No tienes moral para decirme eso, además ¡Se supone que debes respetarme!-**

Naruto siguió el resto del camino ignorando las palabras de su sensei, bien era cierto que el chico no era ningún santo (por lo menos no de pensamiento), claro que había adoptado alguna que otra mala costumbre del degenerado que había tenido por maestro desde hacía 3 años que ahora era casi como su padre, le gustaba la silueta femenina, sin dudas era algo hermoso en lo que poder recrearse, sin embargo no había copiado con exactitud todos sus gustos.

Al llegar frente al despacho un _delante de_ parte de Tsunade les permitió la entrada y superada la sorpresa inicial de su ya tan ansiada llegada comenzaron a darle el reporte resumido de las cosas más importantes que habían hecho y averiguado durante ese tiempo.

**.-*-*-.**

**-Por fin terminé-** Sakura se recostó en la silla masajeando con delicadeza sus ojos cerrados, con tanto papeleo y concentración en las cirugías había quedado exhausta, vio el reloj de pared, las 5:30pm, suspiró y salió del hospital con un rumbo en mente.

Entró luego de caminar un rato a un establecimiento pequeño donde se exhibían bonitas joyas, desde las más simples hasta las más elaboradas, con o sin incrustaciones de varios tipos de piedras preciosas, la dependienta, una señora de avanzada edad con una cebolla que agarraba su cabello blanco le sonrió amable.

**-Sakura, que gusto verla pequeña-** le dijo mientras le daba la espalda por unos instantes.

**-Kaede-san, me alegra verla recuperada nuevamente-** le sonrió.

**-Después de que me curaste cuando me caí quedé como nueva-** puso encima del mostrador una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo azul celeste.

**-No fue nada-** le dijo la chica abriendo la bolsita y sonriendo satisfecha con lo que vió **–Gracias por terminarlo tan rápido-** le entregó el dinero que le debía.

**-Me devolviste esa pequeña llama de juventud que no creí volver a recuperar en mucho tiempo, es lo menos que podía hacer, cuídate Sakura.**

**-Sí señora, usted también tenga cuidado, no quiero recibirla de nuevo en el hospital-** le dijo medio en broma medio en serio, y guardando su recado se fue del establecimiento.

**.-*-*-.**

**-Así que Akatsuki se está haciendo notar-** dijo Tsunade con tono algo sombrío.

**-Varias aldeas pequeñas sin recursos ninjas han estado empezando a pensar en la posibilidad de rentar sus servicios con tal de expandirse-** afirmó Jiraiya sentado en el marco de una ventana.

**-No deben tardar demasiado en dar su siguiente golpe en ese caso-** Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y miró la villa a través de la ventana.

**-Tsunade-baachan, no se preocupe-** Naruto con ánimos renovados le sonrió **–Protegeré la aldea cueste lo que me cueste.**

**-Sé que lo harás-** le respondió la de ojos ambarinos devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?-** por fin preguntó lo que hace una hora tenía atravesado en la garganta.

**-Está trabajando en el hospital.**

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó Naruto abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos y Tsunade asintió con cierto orgullo reflejado en sus ojos.

**-Se ha convertido a pesar de su corta edad en una de las mejores ninjas médicos de Konoha-** volvió a tomar asiento **–Yo misma me he encargado de entrenarla.**

**-Entonces la pobre debe estar con unos cuantos huesos rotos-** se burló Jiraiya.

**-¡Silencio viejo verde!-** le amenazó la mujer con puño en alto, a Naruto le bajó una gota de sudor por la nuca empezando ligeramente a preocuparse por el estado de salud de su amiga **–Tiene un buen corazón y un gran espíritu, y su deseo de protegerte la ha impulsado mucho Naruto.**

**-¿Protegerme?-** preguntó el chico más para sí que para los demás.

**-Te llevarás una grata sorpresa al ver lo mucho que ha avanzado, pero eso lo verás mañana-** dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa algo pícara **–Hoy tenía mucho trabajo pero ya debe estar por salir.**

**-S-SÍ-** exclamó poniéndose de pie Naruto algo ruborizado y saliendo del despacho, vió su reloj, vaya que habían tardado, ya eran las seis y cuarto para cuando llegó al hospital **–Disculpe, enfermera-** preguntó llamando la atención de una joven de uniforme blanco **–¿Sakura-chan se encuentra por aquí?**

**-La doctora Haruno se fue a las cinco y media joven-** le dijo y tras una reverencia continuó con los deberes que estaba haciendo.

**-tsk… ahora ¿cómo voy a encontrarla?-** prensó mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y caminaba sin saber exactamente a donde, hasta que un grito lo detuvo.

**.-*-*-.**

Cerró la puerta del departamento de su mejor amigo, Sakura se había encargado personalmente de mantenerlo arreglado y limpio para cuando él regresara, no quería que llegado el momento de su vuelta a casa lo recibiera una habitación con años de polvo acumulado sumado a lo que era su desorden habitual, además le había servido para cuando quería estar lejos de sus padres; cerró la puerta con la llave que éste le había dejado al partir y emprendió el camino hacia otro establecimiento pequeño, éste exhibía una gran cantidad de dulces, pidió dos paletas que curiosamente tenían sabor a _oshiruko_*, pagó su compra y se fue nuevamente, a las siete de la tarde en punto, justo a la hora del ocaso, estuvo en su destino.

**.-*-*-.**

**-¡NARUTO-NIICHAN!-** le llamaron a lo lejos con emoción _casi_ contenida.

**-¡Agh!... ¡Aaagh!... ¡AAAAH!-** se quejó al caer al suelo con tres cuerpos sobre sí **–Kono…hamaru… no respiro.**

**-¡Volviste!-** exclamó con emoción el aludido sin bajarse.

**-¡Qué emoción verte aquí de nuevo Naruto-niichan!-** Moegi sí se levantó al igual que Udon, el cual como siempre sorbía su nariz constantemente.

**-Naruto-niichan estoy listo para vencer tu "Hengue No Jutsu"-** Konohamaru se levantó con una mirada llena de decisión.

**-Ahorita no Konohamaru… estoy buscando a… pues… enm-** las mejillas de Naruto se tornaron color carmesí.

**-Sakura-neesan-** dijo Moegi aumentando la intensidad del rojo de las mejillas del chico **–Naruto-niichan no tienes que ocultarlo todos sabemos que babeas por ella.**

**-No babeo-** dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

**-Antes de encontrarte vi a Sakura-neesan ir hacia el puesto de dulces de Mika-sama-** le dijo Udon mientras todos se levantaban.

**-Gracias chicos-** les sonrió el rubio caminando en aquella dirección.

**-¡No creas que olvidaré nuestro combate Naruto-niichan!-** exclamó Konohamaru antes de que el chico lograra perderse.

**-El amor está en el aire-** dijo Moegi con pequeños corazoncitos en los ojos.

**.-*-*-.**

Naruto iba caminando con más o menos prisa al lugar que Udon le había indicado, a la vez observaba con alegría como toda Konoha se mantenía igual a cuando él se había ido, pronto volvería a Ichiraku pero primero…

**-¿¡Naruto!?-** exclamó una voz femenina detrás de él.

**-Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji-** el muchacho se volteó a verlos.

**-Hasta que por fin regresaste-** el Nara le saludó con una media sonrisa en el rostro y una palmada en la espalda.

**-Qué alegría volver a verte Naruto-kun-** le saludó Chouji con su inseparable bolsa de papas fritas.

**-¡Pero si hasta estás guapo!-** le dijo Ino colocando una cara coqueta que lo hizo sonrojar y ponerle mala cara.

**-Aléjate de mí, Ino-** le advirtió dando un paso hacia atrás, y es que cualquiera que los hubiese visto convivir sabría que si se diera aquello nada bueno resultaría, pues ambos tenían un carácter demasiado parecido.

**-¿¡Cómo te atreves a despreciarme!?-** le exclamó enojada **–Aunque eso hace que te considere más atractivo-** una gota resbaló por la nuca de los tres hombres.

**-Oye, vamos a comer barbacoa ¿vienes?-** lo invitó Shikamaru.

**-Lo siento chicos, para otro día será-** les dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se despidieron, miró su reloj, había perdido mucho tiempo, jamás encontraría a Sakura-chan faltando a penas unos diez minutos para las siete de la noche, suspiró con pesadumbres y decidió seguir caminando.

Como había extrañado su aldea, estaba feliz de haber regresado y sabía exactamente dónde quería estar en esos momentos, al cruzar una calle una chica de unos 18 años pasó por enfrente suyo, como casi tropiezan ella lo ve y al parecer le gustó porque le había guiñado un ojo pero él siguió su camino, era bonita, tenía cabello castaño, piel blanca, ojos marrones claros y como diría Ero-sennin, una buena delantera, sin embargo Naruto siempre había preferido… _Glup_… tragó en seco al ver una delicada figura femenina recostada en el barandal del puente que conectaba los campos de entrenamiento con el centro de Konoha.

La vió de abajo hacia arriba, llevaba unas botas a media pierna color negro sin tacones, unas esculturales y largas piernas que dejaban ver su piel de porcelana, justo donde terminaban sus muslos aquella parte que él siempre había preferido en las mujeres, un bonito trasero que se veía firme, redondo, respingón y bastante llenito, cubierto claro por un short marrón oscuro pero que definitivamente le hacía justicia, un suéter blanco ajustado a la delgada figura que enseñaba la pequeña cintura de la chica, una chaqueta sin mangas y con capucha roja encima, un pequeño bolso de medio lado blanco y el protector de Konoha amarrado a su cuello, y aquel cabello que reconocería a miles de kilómetros de distancia, rosa natural, lacio y ondulado en las puntas, que si bien no lo llevaba tan largo como en antaño caía a nivel de sus axilas recogido en una media cola con unos cuantos mechones escapándose del agarre cayendo sobre la frente que una vez tanto había querido esconder pero que a él le encantaba, sabía que si alguna vez ella llegara a descubrirlo mirándola así, lo asesinaría de la forma más dolorosa jamás inventada.

**-Sakura… chan-** dijo en voz baja y ella volteó fijando sus orbes esmeraldas sobre los celestes suyos, enrojeciendo violentamente.

**-Naruto-** murmuró.

Frente a ella un rubio despeinado de celestes orbes, vestido con zapatos deportivos negros y naranja, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una franela naranja que se ajustaba a su trabajado cuerpo y una chaqueta negra por igual, en su frente llevaba su protector y sus mejillas eran surcadas por tres líneas que lo hacían ver como un zorro juguetón… _su kitsune_…

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos mientras el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos, ambos corazones agitados por demasiadas emociones juntas, ambos sentían un calor en las mejillas al verse ruborizados.

Ella cargaba en ambas manos los dulces que recién había comprado, él la miró a los ojos y se acercó; ella no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que salieran de sus labios, sólo le extendió la paleta, él no la agarró, simplemente mordió del dulce que ella le ofrecía y al degustarlo sonrió, _recordaba cuales eran sus comidas favoritas_; ambos se siguieron mirando a los ojos ignorando todo lo que los rodeaba, mordiendo él de vez en cuando el dulce que ella le seguía ofreciendo, cuando lo acabó tomó el palillo que ella tenía en sus manos con la boca y le sonrió, esto pareció volver a accionar su cuerpo y sólo atinó a hacer aquello que su cuerpo moría por hacer.

Y en medio de un abrazo donde ambos se demostraron lo mucho que se extrañaban, al fin ella encontró su voz.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto**

**.-*Flash Back**

**-N-Naruto-kun…-** le llamó, y él se volvió a verla pero al estar tan cohibida le dijo.

**-Será en otro momento Hinata, me alegra haberlos visto-** y se fue.

**-Feliz cumpleaños… Na-Naruto-kun-** susurró Hinata al aire en voz tan baja que ni Neji, que estaba al lado suyo pudo escuchar.

**.-*End Flash Back**

**-¡Naruto!-** llamó la escandalosa voz de Kiba seguido por los ladridos de Akamaru, lo que los obligó a separarse.

**-Chicos-** sonrió Naruto con un leve tic en la ceja, aún sonrojado.

**-Naruto-kun-** Shino con aire depresivo se le acercó **–No me avisaste que habías llegado.**

**-En realidad…-** el chico se rascó la nuca con una risa nerviosa.

**-¡Chicos!-** Ino se apareció en escena con sus dos amigos.

**-¿No iban a comer barbacoa?-** preguntó Naruto.

**-Ino dijo que podíamos hacerlo en cualquier momento pero que teníamos que celebrar tu regreso-** Chouji se veía triste y algo molesto a su vez.

**-Problemático-** adivinen el personaje.

**-¡Mi rival ha regresado!-** un entusiasmado Lee llegó junto a Tenten, Hinata y Neji.

**-N-Naruto-kun… f-f-feliz cu-c-cumpleaños-** dijo Hinata roja nuevamente.

**-Gracias Hinata-** _¿cómo demonios se aparecen todos acá?_

Y todos decidieron ir a Ichiraki Ramen a festejar la vuelta de Naruto y su cumpleaños, cuando todos comenzaron a caminar él se volteó a ver a Sakura que simplemente le sonreía con cariño.

**-Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-** le tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

**-Sa-Sakura-chan-** el chico la miró sorprendido.

**-Cállate y camina… te dejaré sólo por hoy porque es tu cumpleaños-** el chico sonrió ante esto, y supo en ese instante que aquél había sido el reencuentro más perfecto que jamás pudo haberse imaginado.

**.-*-*-.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-** dijeron Jiraiya y Tsunade aun sabiendo que él no podía escucharlos, por supuesto que lo habían recordado, jamás podrían olvidar esa fecha, pero ellos sabían que aquella persona que había sido la última en encontrarse con él era la primera que Naruto quería que le felicitase, y viéndolos desde lo alto de la torre, sólo acertaron a sonreír.

**-Más le vale que disfrute ahora-** dijo Jiraiya viendo la luna que ahora se alzaba en lo alto del cielo.

**-Pronto comenzarán los problemas-** dijo Tsunade imitándolo mientras una suave brisa llevaba en alzas las hojas de los árboles.

**.-*-*-.**

Naruto regresó a su casa con una sonrisa luego de aquel gran compartir con sus amigos y se sorprendió al ver su hogar tan limpio y ordenado, _Sakura-chan_… fue en lo único que pudo pensar, dejó su maleta en el suelo y se acercó a una mesita pequeña donde habían 3 regalos, se acomodó en el mueble para abrir el primero, era un nuevo monedero de ranita que se parecía a Gamabunta, el segundo era otro gorrito para dormir pero era la cara de un zorro, el tercero fue el que más le conmovió, sacó de la bolsa de terciopelo del mismo color de sus ojos una pulsera, de un trozo de cuero colgaba un dije de cuarzo que tenía el símbolo de Konoha, los tres obsequios tenían una pequeña carta que decía "_Feliz Cumpleaños, Naruto"_ y el dibujo de una flor de cerezo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-*-*-.**

Perdooooooooooooooooon perdón perdón perdón sé que actualicé terriblemente tarde (bueno fueron sólo dos días pero igual perdón) pero es que no se me ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno para el reencuentro de Naruto y Sakura, no quería que fuese como en el anime que fue algo seco, quería algo más emotivo y romanticón y cuando se me ocurrió esto de verdad me gustó mucho y espero que a ustedes también! Sé que estuvo súper lento pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado final… Espero sus reviews para que me dejen saber que tal.

También quería invitarlos a un grupo que abrí en Facebook para los amantes del fanfic, está nuevo así que no hay casi gente pero espero que lo visiten y se unan, el fin es promocionar las historias de todos y así llegar a más gente, el nombre es Fanfic Anime Maníacos, estoy buscando también administradores para que me ayuden a mantenerla activa.

En fin con esto me despido! Nos leemos!

Matta Ne!


	5. ¡Sorpresa!

Respondo Reviews!

Raúl: (espero que no te importe que te recorte el Nick pero en el capi pasado se borró cuando lo subí) pensaré en tu propuesta! Gracias por seguir aportando ideas n_n de verdad lo agradezco mucho!

GIZETLEO: sí a mí también me molesta pero no quiero hacer un cambio demasiado brusco de una porque si no a mi parecer el fic perdería un poco de ese aire realista (dentro de lo que cabe) que todos tenemos de la serie original pero sí crearé a una nueva Sakura (muajaja)

Andy: me sonrojé cuando leí tu review, me llenó de mucha emoción ver que logré provocar eso con el capi, fue bastante gratificante de verdad y más el que lo agradezcas, espero que este sea por igual de tu agrado!

**MayuraKarin:** muchas gracias! Yo también estaba esperando ya el momento de juntarlos y aunque no fue por mucho tiempo sí me gustó el resultado… disfruta del cap!

**Angy:** pues muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste tanto, generalmente intento subir un capítulo a la semana, día no sabría decirte pero siempre he intentado tener al menos uno a la semana n_n y mientras siga en mi casa sin hacer nada así será. Disfruta del cap!

**.-*-*-.**

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fin es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

Rated: por si acaso me inspiro, lo dejo en T.

Pareja: Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Protección**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

**¡Sorpresa!**

Al día siguiente la kunoichi animada con la llegada de su rubio amigo se alistó para reportarse con su maestra tal y como ella se lo había pedido en una carta que habían dejado sus padres en su mesa de noche, ellos habían salido a realizar una misión por lo que no se encontraban en casa, tras desayunar y ponerse su ropa ninja salió a las calles de la villa.

**-¿Ya te enteraste? ¡Naruto-kun ha vuelto!-** escuchó a dos personas hablando con alegría y ella sonrió, si bien no eran muchas las personas las que le habían tomado aprecio sin dudas Naruto empezaba a crearse un nombre en la aldea, sobre todo al saberse que había partido para entrenar con uno de los sannin.

Caminó hasta llegar a la torre Hokage pero una voz la detuvo.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-** Naruto se acercó a ella con su enorme sonrisa.

**-Naruto-kun-** ambos se sonrojaron, aquello simplemente había salido de sus labios sin posibilidad de detenerlo, el chico la miraba con algo de sorpresa **-Buenos días-** dijo ella tratando de desviar el pequeño desliz **-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?**

**-Tsunade-obachan me ha pedido que venga-** le contestó el volviendo a sonreír.

**-¿A ti también?-** preguntó ella, él asintió y ambos entraron al edificio, Sakura detrás de él, nuevamente un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas… _le quedan bien esas ropas ninja_… pensó para sí, luego sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

**-Sakura-chan-** la llamó.

**¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó curiosa de que rompiera su silencio.

**-¿Te estás dejando crecer otra vez el cabello?-** se volteó para quedar cara a cara con ella.

**-Etto…-** maldición con esos rubores **–La verdad es más que nada descuido-** se tomó un mechón de cabello entre los dedos índice y medio y empezó a darle vueltas **–Con el trabajo en el hospital hace bastante que no me lo corto.**

**-¡Es cierto! Tsunade-obachan me dijo que estás de médico-** le sonrió.

**-Si bueno… es parte de mi entrenamiento y me da algo de dinero extra a parte de las misiones-** por algún motivo era incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

**-¿Y qué tal te va ahí?-** preguntó mientras seguía caminando pero al escuchar que no lo seguía se volteó a verla nuevamente, ella se había quedado parada frente a la ventana aún con su mechón de cabello girando en sus dedos **-¿Sakura-chan?**

**-¡Ah!-** reaccionó y le sonrió **–Bien… Hinata e Ino también han empezado a trabajar conmigo-** subió rápido las escaleras que los separaban.

**-Qué bueno-** Naruto aunque le devolvió la sonrisa sabía que algo le estaba ocultando la pelirosa, sin embargo no iba a enfrentarla por aquello todavía **–Sabes…-** continuaron subiendo.

**-Dime-** le dijo ella volteando a ver su perfil.

**-Aunque antes lo tuvieras largo por el teme-** cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza **–A mí me gustaba tu cabello largo.**

Joder… tendría que tomarse la temperatura a ver si es que tenía fiebre porque ese calor en las mejillas estaba empezando a resultarle molesto… Subieron por las escaleras que les faltaban y cruzaron uno que otro pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, tras recibir la aprobación para entrar ambos pasaron a la estancia.

**-¿Nos mandó a llamar sisho?-** preguntó la chica, Naruto la vio de reojo con algo de sorpresa… _Así que de verdad obachan ha entrenado a Sakura-chan…_

**-Sí Sakura, que bien que ya llegaron-** la mujer frente a ellos dejó a un lado los papeles que tenía en frente y vio a los chicos que se sentaban en las sillas que encaraban el escritorio **–Naruto, ayer cuando llegaste te prometí algo-** Sakura pasó sus ojos jades de su maestra a su amigo sin entender.

**-Que hoy vería qué tanto ha avanzado Sakura-chan-** dijo él resuelto.

**-Así es-** asintió Tsunade **–Mejor dicho, ambos verán en qué nivel está el otro… En un principio pensé en enfrentarlos a ambos-** la cara de sorpresa de los chicos no se hizo esperar **–Aunque no sé si me gustará ver como Sakura te destroza, además no sería tan entretenido si no la atacas en serio.**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás le haría daño a Sakura-chan-** le dijo él elevando un poco el tono de voz.

**-Naruto-** ella lo vio sin poder evitar que una leve sonrisa se apareciera en sus labios **–Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer Tsunade-sama?**

**-La verdad, es que debería hacer que lo hicieran de cualquier manera.**

**-¡No puede hacer eso!-** volvió a interrumpir el rubio.

**-¡Silencio!-** Tsunade lo miró de forma severa **–En una misión podrían verse en la necesidad de enfrentarse si alguno cae en una trampa del enemigo no pueden permitir que se arruine sólo porque son amigos.**

**-Por supuesto que lo haría-** pronunciaron los labios de la chica de cabello rosa captando la atención de Tsunade y Naruto.

**-Sakura-chan-** murmuró el rubio.

**-Sakura, tú ya eres una chuunin experimentada desde hace más de un año, sabes que habrán ocasiones en las que sea necesario-** le regañó Tsunade, Sakura sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños que tenía sobre su regazo, aquello puso de repente nervioso al rubio, no quería enfrentarla y si los obligaban se veía incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera defenderse de sus ataques.

**-Aquellos que no siguen las reglas son una basura…-** la chica volteó sus ojos a los zafiros de su amigo, que sólo atinó a sonreír relajándose.

**-…Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que basura-** completó.

**-Vaya vaya-** un _poof_ detrás de ellos se hizo escuchar, y ambos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba **–Veo que les he enseñado bien-** frente a ellos un hombre que cerraba un libro, haciendo una mueca con su único ojo.

**-¡Kakashi-sensei!-** exclamaron ambos.

**-Yo-** los saludó levantando la mano** -Sakura, cuanto has cambiado-** le dijo el ninja frente a ella notando su sonrisa aún tras su máscara **–Naruto… ya hasta pareces un adulto.**

**-¿¡Qué quiere decir con eso!?-** una venita apareció en la frente del Uzumaki que le puso mala cara.

**-Hablé muy rápido-** murmuró Kakashi.

**-Parece que no se han olvidado de las enseñanzas de Kakashi-** la rubia les sonrió a ambos.

**-¡Jamás!-** Naruto se puso de pie, sacando un libro de un bolsillo se acercó a su ex-sensei **–Le conseguí esto sensei-** con su típica sonrisa zorruna se lo tendió.

**-Pervertidos-** murmuraron alumna y maestra mientras una gota les bajaba por la nuca al ver a Kakashi tan emocionado, ambas sabían perfectamente que clase de _lectura educativa_ le gustaban a aquel ninja.

**-Bueno basta de tonterías-** volvió a hablar Tsunade llamando la atención de todos nuevamente **–Tal y como pensamos ustedes respondieron lo esperado-** refiriéndose a Naruto y Sakura **–Así que para ver el nivel de ambos, harán algo que les traerá muchos recuerdos-** sonrió.

El sonido de cascabeles los hizo voltearse nuevamente, y en las manos de su sensei se encontraban las pequeñas esferas que una vez hacía ya más de 3 años los había calificado como dignos gennins de la hoja.

**.-*-*-.**

El campo de entrenamiento 7, aquél lugar plagado de recuerdos y vivencias, una brisa se hizo presente en aquel lugar donde estaban 6 personas presentes.

**-Supongo que ya se saben las reglas-** Kakashi seguía con sus ojos fijos en el libro **–Les doy hasta mañana para que me quiten los cascabeles…**

**-Lo siento Kakashi pero no tenemos tanto tiempo-** todos se voltearon a ver a Tsunade **–Tienen 3 horas, 4 máximo.**

**-¿Por qué tanto apuro obachan?-** preguntó Naruto ganándose una gélida mirada de parte de la Hokage.

**-Han solicitado el mejor servicio médico de Konoha en Suna-** habló Shizune con voz algo grave **–Tsunade-sama no puede dejar la aldea, así que necesitamos que Sakura salga lo más pronto posible-** todas las miradas se posaron en la pelirosa que tragó seco.

**-¿Una misión en Suna, Tsunade-sama?-** preguntó sorprendida más para sí misma que para los demás.

**-¿Por qué quieren los servicios de Sakura-chan?-** preguntó Naruto.

**-Han envenenado a uno de sus ninjas élites-** le informó Jiraiya nuevamente **–Y su grupo de especialistas médicos aparentemente no han logrado encontrar un antídoto.**

**-Además, el mismo Kazekage ha pedido que seas tú la que vaya ya que sabe que Tsunade-sama no puede abandonar la aldea-** volvió a explicar Shizune.

_**-"¡Shanaro! ¿el mismo Kazekage?"-**_ gritó su inner.

**-¿El Kazekage?-** preguntó Sakura extrañada.

**-Al parecer te tiene bastante confianza-** le dijo Jiraiya a la chica sonriendo.

**-No entiendo, si ni siquiera lo conozco-** volvió a decir ella.

**-Claro que lo conoces-** Tsunade llamó la atención de todos **–Gaara te dio ánimos cuando presentaste los exámenes chuunin, ¿no es así?**

**-¡Gaara es Kazekage!-** Naruto y Sakura se vieron con asombro reflejado en sus ojos.

**-¡Obachan yo quiero ir con Sakura-chan!-** dijo Naruto adelantándose un paso.

**-No-** sentenció ella con voz firme **–Los exámenes chuunin están por darse nuevamente en Konoha, no creo que quieras perderte la oportunidad otra vez.**

**-Pero…**

**-Tranquilo-** Kakashi los vio **–Yo iré con ella-** Tsunade asintió.

**-Maldición-** murmuró el rubio apretando sus puños, quería ver a Gaara pero sin dudas también quería ser finalmente un chuunin **-¿No hay posibilidades de que pueda ir?-** preguntó tajante.

**-Lo siento Naruto-** negó la Hokage **–pero entre los 6 días de viaje que tardarían en sólo ir y venir, sin contar el tiempo que tarde Sakura en encontrar el antídoto para el veneno, no te daría tiempo de llegar a la prueba a tiempo, es en 8 días a penas, y que la presentes recién llegado no es buena idea.**

**-Naruto, tranquilo-** Sakura le sonrió mientras sacaba sus guantes negros para colocárselos con parsimonia **–Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, piensa que de esa forma le habrás ganado a Sasuke en algo-** una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, tanto por lo que ello significaba como por la omisión del _kun_ que ella acostumbraba a usar cuando le nombraba **–Y si el mismo Gaara ha solicitado mis servicios…-** se puso en posición de batalla **-…Entonces más nos vale terminar con esto rápido-** dijo la chica con una mirada decidida.

**-De acuerdo Sakura-chan-** él también se puso en posición de combate **-¡Hagamos esto juntos!- **Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya se apartaron.

**-Entonces 3 horas serán-** dijo Kakashi.

**-¿Crees que ocultarle eso a Naruto sea lo mejor?-** susurró Jiraiya a Tsunade una vez se habían alejado, ni la Hokage ni Shizune respondieron, y volvieron a prestar atención en la batalla que estaba por librarse frente a ellos.

**.-*-*-.**

En Suna, el equipo de médicos trabajaba arduamente para mantener al hermano mayor del Kazekage con vida, los gritos y quejidos del joven podían escucharse por los pasillos vecinos a su estancia.

**-¿Todavía no han tenido avances?-** preguntó una anciana rechoncha.

**-Lo sentimos Chiyo-sama-** dijo uno de los médicos con cara de preocupación **–No logramos identificar el veneno que le han inoculado a Kankuro-sama y sin saber su compuesto no podemos arriesgarnos a realizar un antídoto.**

**-El Kazekage no estará feliz con eso-** dijo nuevamente la anciana frunciendo el ceño.

**-Kazekage-sama ha pedido ayuda de otra aldea, Chiyo-sama-** dijo una mujer algo tímida, pues sabía que aquello no le agradaría en nada a la líder del grupo médico.

**-Tsk… es innecesario-** dijo Chiyo con molestia.

**-Chiyo-sama si el Kazekage así lo ha pedido no creo que haya nada que hacer-** dijo el primer hombre.

**-Además me han dicho que la que vendrá es la misma aprendiz de la legendaria sannin Tsunade Senju-** quiso aligerar el ambiente la mujer.

**-¿La aprendiz de Tsunade?-** preguntó ella con algo de sorpresa **–¿La misma chiquilla de pelo rosa que estuvo aquí para los exámenes chunin?**

**-Tal parece que sí Chiyo-sama-** afirmó la mujer **–Nos han llegado noticias de que es, a parte de la misma Tsunade-sama la mejor ninja médico que tiene la aldea.**

_**-Con que viene nuevamente para acá-**_Chiyo se quedó pensativa hablando en su mente _**–Tal vez ya sea hora…-**_ suspiró y abandonó la estancia _**–Esa niña aquella vez mostró un poder bastante interesante, si logra salvar a Kankuro, no me quedarán demasiadas dudas.**_

**.-*-*-.**

**/N/a lo siento pero es que aquí queda genial el tema de rock lee como fondo XD)**

Naruto se lanzó sobre Kakashi a toda velocidad lanzando varios shurikens, este guardando su libro los esquivó fácilmente, una sombra le advirtió y cuando subió sus ojos pudo ver a Naruto con un shuriken enorme en manos, este desapareció para aparecerse detrás del rubio e inmovilizarlo tomando sus brazos para evitar el movimiento de sus extremidades y apuntando con una punta su cuello.

**-Veo que hay cosas que no cambian-** Kakashi sonrió **–Sigues igual de impaciente, si yo fuera un enemigo y quisiese asesinarte…-** empujó el arma hacia el cuello del rubio pero…

**-Suiton: Suidan no jutsu-** y tras unos sellos una corriente de agua muy fina de dirigió a gran velocidad al shuriken lanzándolo por los aires, Kakashi y Naruto vieron a la chica **–Kakashi-sensei…-** se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano **–…No me ignore…-** sonríe **–Además, no ha dicho que comencemos.**

**-Tienes toda la razón Sakura-** el ninja soltó al rubio **–Perdona, ya veo que es un error que no debo volver a cometer-** se colocó las manos en los bolsillos **–Bien… comencemos-** y sin más, desapareció.

**-¡Sakura-chan, puedes usar el elemento agua!-** Naruto se acercó a ella, sin embargo la chica movía sus ojos de un lado a otro sin escucharle **-¿Sakura-chan?**

**-Apártate…-** le advirtió mientras se daba la vuelta.

**-¿Eh…?**

**-¡SHANARO!-** y con aquel grito acumuló el chakra que tenía en su mano y la estrelló contra el suelo provocando que este se resquebrajara, descubriendo el escondite del ninja copia.

**-**_**Rayos… no parece la misma Sakura-chan que conocí hace años-**_ se dijo el rubio.

**-Tsk… Has creado una mini-tú, Tsunade-** dijo Jiraiya apoyado en el tronco de un árbol **–Hermosa pero con una fuerza monstruosa… y ya de por sí con un carácter parecido al tuyo-** casi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al imaginarlas a ambas molestas.

**-¡Ja! Mira quién habla-** se rio la rubia sin apartar los ojos de la batalla **–Naruto se parece mucho a ti.**

**-Sí…-** Jiraiya vio a su alumno con los ojos inundados en orgullo **–Pero esos dos… sin duda alguna nos superarán-** ambos sannin sonrieron.

**-Vaya… por un momento creí que usarías en Suiton-** dijo Kakashi luego de esperar por unos cuantos segundos en las que su exalumna sólo le vio con una sonrisa victoriosa.

**-¿Y darle la oportunidad de usar el Raiton?**

**-**_**Sakura-chan es muy inteligente-**_pensó Naruto.

**-Parece que esta vez…-** Kakashi guardó su libro **-…tendré que tomármelo bien en serio-** descubrió su ojo con el sharingan.

**-¡Bién! Hora de ponernos serios-** el rubio se tronó los dedos **–Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-** un clon apareció a su lado **-¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!-** ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

Naruto se adelantó y atacó con su clon a Kakashi con unas kunai en mano, el ninja copia se protegió con relativa facilidad de los ataques, sin embargo advirtió la presencia de Sakura y se alejó justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe que podría haberlo dejado en bastante mal estado considerando en estado en el que dejó el terreno. No se detuvieron y de inmediato se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, lanzando kunais y shurikens en dirección al ninja copia que se dedicaba a esquivarlos, hasta que su sharingan captó uno extraño justo en el momento que estuvo a pocos centímetros de él.

_**-Maldición…-**_ reconocía los sellos explosivos de Sakura, viéndose obligado a alejarse unas cuantas de las armas lograron alcanzarle mientras saltó hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar que le alcanzara la explosión _**–Pareciera que estos dos no se hubieran separado nunca.**_

**-¡Rasengan!-** por arriba llegó Naruto mientras su clon desaparecía al momento de terminar la técnica, impactó de lleno en la cara de su objetivo, sin embargo pedazos de astillas salieron volando **–demonios…**

**-Usó el jutsu de sustitución-** Sakura se acercó para hacerle una revisión rápida por si alguna astilla había llegado a encajársele.

**-Sakura-chan encárgate de eso después, no podemos bajar la guardia-** le reclamó el rubio con un leve puchero que hizo que le doliera de forma punzante el labio provocándole un gesto de dolor.

**-En ese caso…-** la chica se acercó **–Confío en que cuidarás la espalda-** empezó a aplicar su chakra para adormecer la zona, luego lo moldeó para poder extraer la astilla.

En los aparentemente interminables segundos que le tomó a su amiga hacer eso, Naruto prácticamente estuvo sin respirar, rojo por la cercanía de la chica, por los cuidados que le brindaba y sobre todo, por la confianza que había depositado en él, fueron los 23 segundos más largos de su vida… pero ¿quién llevaba la cuenta?

**-Hay que localizar a Kakashi-sensei-** los dos asintieron y se adentraron al bosque.

Tras caminar un rato los dos escucharon el sonido de los cascabeles y se pusieron alertas, ambos espalda con espalda y kunai en mano, miraron a su alrededor agudizando lo máximo posible sus sentidos, de un árbol que tenía el rubio frente a sí apareció la figura de su sensei haciendo sellos.

**-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**

**-Suiton: Suidan no jutsu**

La exclamación casi simultánea de ambos se escuchó y ambos ataques chocaron formando una gran cortina de vapor, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron a la espera de algún ataque pero nada sucedió.

**-Fuiste rápido al alertarme Naruto-** dijo la chica una vez se hubo disipado el vapor y nuevamente quedaran solos.

**-No fue nada Sakura-chan-** el chico le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa de una forma que sólo puso catalogar como _hermosa_.

**-No he tenido mucho tiempo de estar contigo, eso es algo molesto-** dijo ella estirándose para seguir caminando.

**-Pero si sólo llegué ayer Sakura-chan-** el chico arqueó las cejas y la siguió.

**-Sí lo sé pero aun así quería tener un rato más sólo para nosotros sabes… sólo los últimos dos estudiantes del equipo 7-** ella se volteó a verle con una sonrisa algo melancólica **–Después de que Sasuke-kun nos abandonara al poco tiempo te fuiste tú también y… me sentí muy sola-** lo último lo pronunció casi en un murmullo mientras lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos.

**-Sakura-chan…-** murmuró Naruto sintiendo algo de culpa.

**-No te preocupes-** volvió a sonreírle limpiando sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y regalándole una nueva sonrisa **–Después de todo ya estás aquí… y ya no me siento sola-** tras esto lo abrazó.

El rubio se quedó atónito, los colores nuevamente volvieron a subir a su rostro mientras suavemente también rodeaba la cintura de la pelirosa para estrecharla contra sí.

**-Lo siento Sakura-chan…-** la apretó un poco más fuerte **–Pero no puedo permitir que me engañes.**

**-¿De qué hab…?-** antes de que continuara él la tomó fuerte por los brazos alejándola de sí, dejando al descubierto el kunai que la chica tenía en la mano derecha, ella frunció el ceño y se alejó de un salto.

**-Bien pensado Kakashi-sensei… sabes que los genjutsu a diferencia de Sakura, no son mi fuerte.**

Trató de concentrarse para disminuir todo lo que le fue posible su flujo de chakra, sin embargo la Sakura que tenía en frente se lanzó a atacarlo y antes de que pudiera detenerla sintió un empujón que lo tiró hacia adelante junto a una extraña descarga que la hizo desaparecer antes de que llegara a tocarlo.

**-¡Naruto!-** exclamó la voz de la Sakura que sí conocía que volvía a empujarlo mientras ella daba un salto mortal hacia atrás evitando una nueva llamarada, haciendo de esta forma que tampoco lo tocara a él.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-** exclamó al ver que era perseguida por Kakashi que había intentado separarlos para que así ella no pudiera sacarle del genjutsu **–Kage Bunshin no jutsu-** cuatro clones aparecieron, dos de ellos saltaron para agarrar a su compañera en el aire y alejarla de los ataques de su sensei, otro fue a atacar a Kakashi y el otro se quedó a su lado moldeando el chakra.

**-¡ABAJO NARUTO!-** gritó Sakura aún en brazos de uno de sus bunshins.

El rubio reaccionó a tiempo justo cuando empezaba a surgir de la tierra la figura de su sensei, de un salto logró apartarse y Kakashi al ver que nuevamente estaban fuera de su alcance desapareció.

**-¡Así nunca lo vamos a atrapar a tiempo!-** el original fue al lado de la kunoichi mientras los clones desaparecían.

**-Lo se… y me estoy cansando, a este paso se me hará difícil viajar a Suna-** Naruto volteó a verla y ciertamente ya tenía la respiración agitada, sin contar el sudor que corría por su frente.

**-Sakura-chan… apenas ha pasado alrededor de hora y media desde que comenzamos, descansemos una media hora y luego continuamos-** le ofreció serio.

**-Pero Naruto…**

**-No-** negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba al pie de un árbol **–Después de todo es más que seguro que en lo que terminemos te vayas, así que no puedes viajar tan cansada-** le hizo señas con la mano para que se sentara a su lado, ella le sonrió con cariño y se sentó a su lado.

**-Sabes…-** miró hacia el cielo azul, eran aproximadamente ya las once de la mañana.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** también dirigió sus ojos al cielo.

**-Me hiciste falta-** susurró, sin embargo su amigo pudo escucharla a la perfección.

Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa y casi sintió la necesidad de confirmar que no estaba nuevamente en un genjutsu, tragó en seco nervioso, sintió su cabeza apoyarse sobre su hombro, volteó a verla y sonrió con ternura al verla dormida, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y suspiró mientras vigilaba que Kakashi no se les acercara para que ella pudiera descansar con tranquilidad. Aquél día estaba siendo demasiado sorpresivo para su pobre corazón.

A la media hora movió un poco a su amiga para irla despertando, y ella fue abriendo lentamente sus orbes jades.

**-¿Descansaste, Sakura-chan?-** le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella aún adormilada alzó su cabeza en dirección hacia la voz que le hablaba, cuando pudo ver los dos zafiros de Naruto observarle se sonrojó violentamente, pues parecían tener un brillo especial que le transmitía una sensación de cariño tan fuerte que le aceleró el corazón **(N/a como en la película **.

**-Eeeh… eeeh… ¡s-sí!-** se levantó rápido alejándose un poco mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** le preguntó el chico mientras se levantaba extrañado al ver su reacción.

**-N-nada… no es nada-** trató de tranquilizarse y se volteó a verlo **–Necesitamos encontrar la forma de ganarle a Kakashi-sensei.**

**-¡Ya pensé en eso Sakura-chan!-** le levantó el pulgar con una de esas sonrisas marca Naruto.

15 minutos más tarde…

**-¡No puedo creer que haya caído en esa Kakashi-sensei!-** Naruto se seguía riendo con ganas de su exsensei mientras caminaba despreocupadamente nuevamente hacia el área despejada del campo de entrenamiento donde Jiraiya, Shizune y Tsunade los esperaban.

**-Eso fue trampa-** Kakashi iba algo deprimido pues desde que los chicos habían logrado engañarle sentía _que había perdido su respeto_.

**-¡Lo logramos Tsunade-sama!-** dijo Sakura animada llegando al lado de la rubia.

**-Muy bien hecho, Sakura-** le colocó una mano en la cabeza para acariciar suavemente sus cabellos mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el orgullo que sentía por su aprendiz **–Sabía que Naruto y tú lo lograrían sin problemas.**

**-Así que a fin de cuentas sí has aprendido, mocoso-** dijo Jiraiya sonriente.

**-Claro que sí, ero-sennin-** Naruto se mostraba realmente feliz.

**-Bueno, tendrán que posponer su celebración… Sakura, Kakashi, deben partir en una hora a Suna-** la cara de Tsunade volvió a ponerse seria y los aludidos asintieron mientras el rubio colocaba cara de fastidio.

Una hora más tarde estaban nuevamente reunidos los seis para despedir a dos de los allí presentes.

**-Envíen informes apenas puedan-** terminó de decirles Tsunade.

**-Sí maestra-** asintió nuevamente Sakura.

**-Ten mucho cuidado Sakura-senpai-** le dijo Shizune sonriéndole.

**-Kakashi, te la encargo-** la seriedad con la que habló Tsunade llamó la atención de más de uno.

**-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, Sakura está en buenas manos-** le sonrió tras la máscara **–Además, hacemos un buen trabajo en equipo-** ante esto Sakura sonrió feliz y dirigió la mirada a Naruto que seguía teniendo el mismo puchero de antes.

**-¿No te vas a despedir, Naruto-kun?-** preguntó Shizune con gracia al ver al muchacho.

**-Preferiría ir con Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei-** dijo resignado.

–**Naruto ya discutimos eso-** le dijo Sakura.

**-Tsk… bueno supongo que nos veremos-** se dio la media vuelta para irse, Sakura se sintió algo mal por su actitud, sin embargo antes de dar el primer paso para volver a la aldea volvió a hablar. **-¡Hazme sentir orgulloso, Sakura-chan!**

**-¡Claro que sí!-** la chica volvió a sonreír mientras Naruto se perdía en las calles de Konoha.

**-Ya ni siquiera se despide de mi… me han perdido el respeto-** suspiró dramático Kakashi.

**-Hasta luego-** se despidió Shizune a la vez que los dos ninjas se perdían en los bosques con dirección a Suna.

Pasaron un día completo de viaje mientras Kakashi ponía a Sakura al tanto de la misión, básicamente se trataba de recolectar información sobre el veneno, sus compuestos, proporción de los mismos y por supuesto aparte de elaborar el antídoto también debían reportarlo. Adicional deberían investigar durante su estadía información por igual del atacante que había envenenado al ninja élite y de ser posible, si se veían buenas posibilidades, actuar con los ninjas de Suna para capturarlo o capturarles, al día siguiente a medio día estaban ya en los límites del País del Fuego y el País del Viento, así que pararon a comer.

**-Kakashi-sensei-** le llamó la chica una vez hubo terminado su comida.

**-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-** preguntó Kakashi leyendo su libro.

**-¿Cuándo me va a decir el verdadero motivo por el cual no querían que Naruto viniera?**

Un ambiente algo denso se formó en ese momento y una ráfaga de aire fue lo único que se escuchó en el minuto que duró, aunque para la pelirosa fue como una eternidad.

**-No se te escapa nada, Sakura-** dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro para mirarla, ella se limitó a responderle la mirada sin contestar **-¿Has oído hablar de Akatsuki?**

**-Algo he leído de los documentos de Tsunade-sama, en esencia sé que es una organización constituida por los mejores ninjas renegados del mundo shinobi sin importar la aldea a la que pertenezcan, todos son criminales de rango S en el libro Bingo-** recitó la chica como si estuviese leyendo de un pergamino.

**-¿Sabes cuál es su objetivo?-** volvió a preguntarle.

**-Según leí, ofrecen servicio militar shinobi a las aldeas que los contraten por una alta suma de dinero, y también cazan ninjas que estén en su propio libro Bingo para mantenerse económicamente-** volvió a recitar.

**-Has usado una frase muy interesante en lo que has dicho-** dijo Kakashi poniéndose algo más serio.

**-Nadie estaría en una organización así si solamente van a ofrecer **_**apoyo**_**-** la chica también se puso más seria.

**-¿Qué más has deducido?**

**-El hermano de Sasuke pertenece a esa organización, ellos fueron los que se infiltraron en la aldea hace tres años, justo antes de que Sasuke decidiera irse-** su mirada se volvió algo triste.

**-¿Sabes lo que es un bijuu?-** Sakura desvió la mirada sin responder **–Sakura… si ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta inicial ¿para qué quieres que yo te responda?-** le preguntó al comprender que su alumna no había perdido el tiempo en lo absoluto durante aquellos tres años.

**-Supongo que no quería confirmarlo-** susurró la chica con aire melancólico, otro silencio se instaló entre ambos hasta que ella volvió a hablar. **-¿Cuál bijuu tiene Naruto?**

**-A Kyuubi-** respondió el ninja sabiendo de antemano que le preguntaría aquello **–El nueve colas.**

**-¿Qué ha sucedido en Suna?-** preguntó ella otra vez.

**-Akatsuki ha intentado capturar a Gaara**.

**-¡¿Se han llevado a Gaara?!-** casi gritó Sakura mientras abría sus ojos de par en par y se cubría la boca con una mano.

**-No, afortunadamente logró hacerlos retroceder, los informes dicen que han sido dos atacantes lo que lo intentaron, uno se enfrentó a Gaara y otro se enfrentó a un grupo de ninjas en una entrada a la aldea-** volvió a responderle el ninja copia.

**-¿Y quién es el ninja de élite al que han envenenado?-** preguntó la pelirosa con curiosidad.

**-Kankuro, el hermano de Gaara-** Kakashi se levantó **–Creo que ya es hora de seguir nuestro viaje.**

**-Si sensei-** la chica se levantó también volviendo a cargar con su bolso.

**-Sakura deja de decirme sensei… ya a estas alturas no estamos en esos niveles de alumno-maestro-** le dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa.

**-Imposible sensei-** ella le devolvió la sonrisa **–Creo que Naruto-kun concordaría conmigo al decir que siempre perteneceremos al equipo Kakashi aun cuando seamos todos ninjas de más alto rango a cargo de nuestros propios grupos.**

**-Hmm… sí, seguro que **_**Naruto-kun…**_**-** aquella clara insinuación la hizo sonrojar **-…diría lo mismo… anda, vámonos-** y siguieron adelante hasta que se encontraron con algo que no esperaban.

**-¡Gaara-sama!-** dijo ella al verle **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine por ustedes Sakura-san, mientras más rápido lleguemos a Suna mejor, yo les ahorraré un día de viaje- **definitivamente ese día había recibido demasiadas sorpresas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-*-*-.**

Sí se que esta vez me tarde todaviiiiia más pero qué les puedo decir XD me han venido ideas para capítulos venideros y tengo que anotarlos si los considero buenos y pues haciendo eso no me había dedicado a terminar de enlazar este capi pero ya está listo!

Me encanta la idea de Sakura y Naruto trabajando en equipo completamente complementarios el uno con el otro muajajajaja se ven tan kawais… por el momento seguiré más o menos el canon del manga pero no creo durar mucho, como verán igual le voy a hacer uno que otro cambio… uds que dicen? Les dejo a elegir para que me digan qué quieren que se desarrolle: 1. Naruto presentando sus exámenes chuunin. 2. Naruto va a Suna igual… Elijan! Y yo me encargaré de desarrollarlo acorde a su elección… bueno como siempre espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado…

Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Matta Ne!


	6. ¡Seré Chuunin! ¿Kekke Genkai?

Respondo Reviews!

Raúl: jajajaja pues me alegra que el capi te pareciera _maton_… espero que este esté igual… estuve pensando en eso y pues ya se me ocurrió algo pero no te puedo decir más nada muajajaja disfruta el cap!

**NB:** me hiciste sonrojar con tu review… de verdad aprecio muchísimo el que estés tan pendiente de la historia, te invito a que te registres en la página y le des a _follow story_ y así cuando actualice el cap te llegará el aviso inmediatamente a tu correo electrónico, espero que disfrutes de este también

**Angy:** me halagas jajajaja que bueno que te guste el fic, realmente para un autor es bastante importante el poder mantener la atención de los lectores en el fic y saber que lo estoy logrando me alivia bastante.

**.-*-*-.**

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fin es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

Rated: por si acaso me inspiro, lo dejo en T.

Pareja: Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Protección**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

**¡Seré Chuunin! ¿Kekke Genkai?**

Tras la partida de Kakashi y Sakura, Naruto se había quedado con una extraña inquietud instalada en el pecho, esperaba que no fuera más que impaciencia por el tema de los exámenes chuunin que estaba próximo a presentar, sinceramente esperaba que pudieran regresar a tiempo para contar con sus ánimos aunque sabía que en espíritu contaba con ellos.

**-Con esa cara de marica nadie va a sentir respeto por ti-** la voz de un chico que desconocía le llamó la atención y se volteó para verlo, era un muchacho de tez extremadamente blanca, casi grisácea… tenía un curioso parecido con… _él._

**-¿Y a ti que mosca te picó?-** preguntó el rubio algo molesto **-¿Te conozco?**

**-No me suelo juntar con maricas-** una venita creciendo en la frente de Naruto **–Pero supongo que tarde o temprano tendremos que conocernos-** y sin más se desapareció en una nube de humo.

**-¿Qué rayos…?-** se preguntó el chico sin entender pero decidió no preocuparse de más, se encaminó al mercado con su típico aire despreocupado.

Desde el día anterior no había vuelto a ver a los demás chicos de su generación y mientras divagaba no pudo evitar recordar el encuentro que había tenido con la pelirosa, tampoco pudo ni quiso evitar la sonrisa zorruna que se instaló en su cara, sin dudas Sakura en todo el tiempo que él había estado fuera no lo había olvidado, había mantenido su apartamento limpio, le había dejado un regalo por cada año que no había pasado en casa por su cumpleaños…. _¡MALDICIÓN!_... había olvidado por completo uno que él le había traído a ella cuando estaba en su entrenamiento con ero-sennin… qué más, ya se lo daría cuando regresara de la misión con Kakashi-sensei.

Nuevamente se sintió algo frustrado mientras inundaba su carrito de compras con ramen instantáneo, leche, jugo y otros pocos alimentos, cómo le habría gustado ir con ellos, había vuelto en el momento justo de la celebración de los exámenes chuunin y no quería volver a perder la oportunidad de por fin subir su nivel ninja, además, habían estado todos por su cuenta durante tres años… _¿Qué podía salir mal?_

**.-*-*-.**

**-Gaara-sama…-** le llamó Sakura que iba a su lado, Kakashi estaba un poco más atrás entretenido con su nueva lectura, los tres montados en montículos de arena que servían de medio de transporte.

**-Dime sólo Gaara, Sakura-** le interrumpió el pelirrojo.

**-Es raro… después de todo eres el Kazekage ahora-** se excusó ella.

**-Sakura eres la mejor amiga de Naruto, así que somos amigos-** ante eso ella se sintió sorprendida pero le asintió con una sonrisa, Gaara necesitaba amigos y ella iba a pertenecer a ese círculo **-¿Qué querías preguntarme?**

**-¿Eh…? ¡Ah, sí!-** exclamó al recordar el por qué le había hablado desde un principio **-¿Por qué estás aquí?**

Él la observó algo perspicaz **–Creía habértelo dicho ya.**

**-No-** dijo ella mirándolo fijamente **–Sabes que no dijiste la verdad-** siguió insistiendo pero el pelirrojo no se veía dispuesto a la tarea de responderle **–Gaara… ¿cómo quieres que seamos amigos si a la primera vienes a mentirme?-** le preguntó seria.

**-…-** el chico parecía en una batalla interna por decir o no lo que le pasaba.

**-Los amigos estamos para darnos apoyo y brindar ayuda en las buenas y en las malas… confía en mí como confiarías en Naruto-** le dijo suavemente.

**-Si no confiara en ti no habría solicitado tus servicios-** respondió Gaara.

**-Eso no es de amigos… sólo has solicitado ayuda a otra aldea-** contraatacó la chica y él suspiró.

**-Sí que te pareces a Naruto-** murmuró y ella sonrió victoriosa **–No quiero… volver a la aldea y ponerla en peligro-** un leve atisbo de sorpresa se asomó en los ojos jades.

**-Pero Gaara, es más peligroso que la aldea esté sin su líder, si llegan a infiltrarse…**

**-Ellos están buscando a Shukaku…-** le cortó.

**-¿Piensas enfrentarte sólo a dos Akatsukis?-** le preguntó algo incrédula.

**-Si es lo necesario para mantener a mi aldea en paz, lo haré-** dijo él con determinación.

**-¿Te preocupa que ellos puedan volver a odiarte al sentirse amenazados porque te buscan?-** ante aquella pregunta tan directa el chico cerró los puños con fuerza.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos sin dejar de avanzar, el sol estaba ya en pleno apogeo sobre sus cabezas así que la arena se había moldeado para proporcionarles también un techo, Sakura vio en Gaara el reflejo de su amigo hacía mucho tiempo, siempre enfrentando el odio irracional de las personas que aunque podrían estar bien justificados, la forma en que lo dirigían estaba simplemente mal, sintió pena y tal vez algo de lástima, pero ella confiaba en él por la misma razón que él confiaba en ella.

–**Sólo… ten mucho cuidado por favor Gaara.**

**-Lo tendré-** aseguró.

**.-*-*-.**

Esa noche Naruto durmió plácidamente por segunda vez consecutiva, y no era el simple motivo de volver a dormir en su cama, _oh no_, es que había descubierto que su amiga pelirosa sin dudas había pasado varias noches en su apartamento pues la cama tenía impregnado su dulce aroma a cerezos y eso lo ponía a dormir como un bebé, por unos minutos hasta se permitió soñar que ella estaba a su lado… _Maldición con ero-sennin y sus malas mañas._

Al día siguiente decidió poner a lavar toda la ropa que aún no sacaba de su equipaje, adicional sacó descuidadamente del cesto de la ropa sucia aquella que había usado el día anterior cuando había luchado contra Kakashi-sensei junto a Sakura, lo puso todo a lavar mientras él se preparaba uno de los tazones de ramen instantáneo, comió, fregó y arregló unas cuantas cosas que había desordenado, después de todo su amiga kunoichi lo había mantenido ordenado para él… se sentía un _amo de casa_ y sonrió ante esta ocurrencia, fue a tender la ropa que se había lavado, sacó su camisa blanca con el logo de los Uzumaki, su cota de malla, sus pantalones naranjas, unos boxers, una bata bastante corta blanca con dibujos de corazones, un brasier y unas bragas de encaje rosa pálido…. Un momento….

**-¿PERO QUÉ…..?-** el chico reaccionó ante la minúscula y sexy prenda que estaba en sus manos con un violento sonrojo al tiempo que un hilo de sangre se escapaba de su nariz… después de aquello cómo le costaría mantener la imagen inocente que había tenido de aquella chica.

Después de una ducha larga y fría salió poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en ignorar la ropa que estaba tendida en el pequeño lavadero y tomó rumbo a la torre Hokage, al llegar vio salir al sannin de blancos cabellos.

**-¡Ero-sennin!-** le llamó al verlo.

**-¡Que no me llames así mocoso insolente!-** le gritó con una vena en la frente y amenazándolo con un puño.

**-¿Me vas a ayudar a entrenar?-** le preguntó Naruto ignorando olímpicamente el enojo de su maestro con una sonrisa zorruna.

**-No puedo Naruto, voy saliendo en una misión de reconocimiento-** dijo Jiraiya algo serio.

**-¿Justo ahoraaaaa?-** alargó el rubio con un puchero.

**-Sí pero ya te he dejado una tarea para que sigas mejorando-** le sonrió su sensei captando nuevamente su atención.

**-¿De qué habla?-** preguntó Naruto interesado.

**-He localizado al único ninja aparte de ti que tiene un chakra de naturaleza viento-** le entregó un papel al rubio.

**-¿Asuma-sensei?-** preguntó al leer el nombre.

**-Ve con él y pídele consejos, así podrás manejar mejor el rasengan y podrás crear tus propias variantes-** esto definitivamente entusiasmó al muchacho que prácticamente se desvaneció dejando una estela de humo a su paso, Jiraiya rio un poco **–Sigue avanzando Naruto… no sé si pueda regresar para seguir guiando tus pasos-** susurró para sí mismo y volteó a ver la ventana que daba a la oficina de la Hokage.

_**.-*FlashBack**_

**-Ese baka de Naruto ha estado muy pendiente de tu alumna-** dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa pícara después de que el chico hiperactivo saliera de la oficina con rumbo al hospital.

**-Sólo espero que se les quite lo baka a ambos-** dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica.

**-Sí, no queremos que sigan nuestro ejemplo… ¿No, Tsunade?-** preguntó Jiraiya.

Y se hizo un largo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, cuando la rubia estuvo a punto de decir algo un shinobi entró en la habitación.

**-Tsunade-sama, disculpe la intromisión-** se disculpó con una rápida reverencia **–Pero viene un mensaje urgente de Suna-** le entregó el pergamino, la Hokage tomó el papel y lo leyó con rapidez.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** preguntó Jiraiya al ver la expresión que tenía la mujer.

**-Akatsuki ha atacado a Gaara-** dijo ella con voz grave **–Han envenenado a Kankuro y están solicitando ayuda médica-** la mujer sacó una hoja de papel donde escribió una rápida respuesta y se la entregó al ninja para que la mandara.

**-¿Lo han capturado?-** preguntó nuevamente.

**-No, ha tenido suerte. No los ha matado pero logró conseguir que se fueran de la villa-** cruzó sus manos frente a sus ojos en pose pensativa.

**-¿A quién piensas mandar?**

**-Él mismo ha solicitado a Sakura y pienso enviarla con toda seguridad, de mi personal es la que mejor se hará cargo del problema, partirán mañana mismo-** dijo ella tomando otra carta para mandarla a Kakashi informándole la situación.

**-Naruto va a querer ir-** le dijo en tono de advertencia.

**-No podremos decirle la naturaleza de la misión-** le contestó para entregar la segunda carta y con esto dio permiso al mensajero para que se retirara **–Además tengo ya al consejo encima desde que Akatsuki ha estado provocando problemas.**

**-No va a dejar que la chica vaya sin su compañía-** volvió a comentar **–Deberías ponerlo al tanto Tsunade.**

**-No-** sentenció en un tono que no admitía réplicas **–Lo mantendremos aquí por el momento hasta que resolvamos el asunto con el consejo, para nuestra suerte ya van a comenzar los exámenes chuunin, Naruto no va a poder negarse.**

**-Si llega a enterarse se va a molestar mucho-** volvió a advertir.

**-Con Akatsuki por ahí y nosotros sin saber sus movimientos no podemos darnos el lujo de mandarlo sin un equipo adecuado de apoyo-** Tsunade se levantó de su asiento para salir hacia el pequeño pasillo exterior de la torre donde muchas veces se reunía con Sakura y Shizune para hablar.

**-Ya no es un niño-** le respondió Jiraiya siguiéndola, ambos vieron al horizonte y reconocieron la silueta de dos personas que se abrazaron segundos después **–Hoy está cumpliendo 16.**

**-Lo sé-** la rubia sonrió.

**-Los dos años anteriores no había parado de fastidiarme para que le regalara algo pero este año al saber que volveríamos parece evitar el tema a toda costa-** el sannin sonrió aún más.

**-Se parece a su padre, demasiado dedicado a la mujer que ama-** murmuró ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto- dijeron Jiraiya y Tsunade aun sabiendo que él no podía escucharlos.

-Más le vale que disfrute ahora- dijo Jiraiya viendo la luna que ahora se alzaba en lo alto del cielo.

-Pronto comenzarán los problemas- dijo Tsunade imitándolo mientras una suave brisa llevaba en alzas las hojas de los árboles.

**-Mañana me tomaré el día libre para descansar, y pasado mañana partiré a buscarlos-** volvió a susurrar Jiraiya sin desviar los ojos de la luna.

**-¡Claro que no!-** exclamó la rubia **–Eso es suicida.**

**-Mientras más rápido acabemos con ellos mejor Tsunade-** respondió su interlocutor cruzado de brazos.

**-No lo hagas Jiraiya-** le pidió con algo de dolor en su voz.

**-Es la mejor forma que se me ocurre de ayudarte-** respondió serio el hombre.

**-¡Tonterías! No te lo estoy pidiendo… no te vayas Jiraiya-** volvió a pedir acercándose un paso.

**-Es mi camino ninja hime-** le respondió con una sonrisa, ella sólo atinó a apretar con fuerza sus puños.

**-Si algo llega a pasarte yo misma te mataré-** fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al despacho nuevamente.

**.-*-*-.**

Naruto trabajaba siguiendo al pie de la letra los consejos que Asuma le había dado para manipular su chakra y hacerlo cortante, si bien no eran cambios sumamente significativos estaba mejorando y tenía cosas en las que ocupar la cabeza, según Tsunade, Kakashi le había enviado un informe diciendo que el veneno que habían usado en el ninja élite era muy complicado y Sakura trabajaba lo mejor que podía para encontrar un antídoto, sin embargo algo de aquello no le daba buena espina, aunque trató de auto-convencerse a sí mismo que estaba siendo paranóico.

**-Veo que sigues entrenando-** estaba anocheciendo y el Nara se apareció en el campo de entrenamiento número 7.

**-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?-** preguntó Naruto extrañado de verlo ahí.

**-Mañana comienzan los exámenes, deberías de estar descansando-** dijo el muchacho con su pose y tono de voz despreocupados.

**-Eh si, lo sé pero estoy algo nervioso-** respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**-Anda vamos, te invito a Ichiraku-** le propuso y en un dos por tres se encontraban camino al establecimiento **–Deberías distraerte un poco más, si Sakura te viera estaría molesta contigo por el agotamiento al que te estás sometiendo.**

**-Lo sé-** el chico volvió a sonreír **–Por eso no debe enterarse.**

**-Problemático…**

En pocos minutos habían llegado ya al puesto de ramen y se encontraban esperando sus respectivas órdenes.

**-Shikamaru-** llamó Naruto en voz baja, llamando la atención del Nara **–No creo que me hayas invitado a comer así como así.**

Se hizo un tenso silencio en el cual el anciano Teuchi les colocó sus respectivos platos.

**-Tienes razón-** habló finalmente el castaño **–Se nos viene encima la guerra, Naruto.**

**-¿De qué hablas?-** preguntó el rubio un tanto alarmado.

**-De Akatsuki, no nos han avisado del todo cuál es la situación pero creemos que es adrede para evitar que se filtre información-** Shikamaru comió un poco antes de continuar **–Sakura y yo hemos estado investigando un poco.**

**-¿Qué encontraron?-** preguntó ahora nervioso.

**-Lo suficiente-** dijo volviendo a comer **–Aunque ella creo que gran parte ya se lo imaginaba.**

**-Sakura-chan siempre ha sido muy perspicaz-** dijo el chico con una sonrisa melancólica.

**-Bastante-** afirmó el Nara **–Sin embargo sé que ella sabe algo sobre ti y no me lo ha dicho-** siguió comiendo.

**-Tal vez por el momento sea lo mejor-** _así que lo sabe ya…_

**-Ja… eso mismo dijo ella, problemático… sin embargo Naruto, hay mucha más información sobre lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo shinobi que no nos lo cuentan a muchos-** volvió a ponerse serio **–la misma Tsunade sama me ha contado que los del consejo quieren cambiar tu grupo.**

**-¿¡Qué!?-** preguntó el rubio exaltado.

**-Quieren asignarte a ninjas de mayor nivel como compañeros-** afirmó Shikamaru frunciendo el ceño.

**-No voy a dejar que me alejen de Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei-** exclamó Naruto enojado.

**-Por Sakura hay una pequeña ventaja, es una de las mejores ninjas médico pero estamos buscando las cartas de recomendación para subir su nivel a Jounin-** explicó el moreno a lo que Naruto asintió **–Afortunadamente ha estado desarrollando altos niveles de genjutsu y taijutsu así que no es necesario que domine dos tipos de chakra y lleva ya más de un año siendo chuunin, ese es el tiempo reglamentario para subir de nivel.**

**-¿Y qué les preocupa?**

**-Han impuesto un nuevo requerimiento, necesita tener 5 cartas de recomendación provenientes de ninjas nivel jounin o superior.**

**-Suena fácil-** comentó el rubio sin entender.

**-No lo es tanto, no podemos conseguirle una carta a la ligera porque pondrán en duda su procedencia-** siguió explicándole **–De nuestra generación que hayamos trabajado juntos sólo Neji y yo podemos darle una, Shizune-san otra, la Hokage no puede darle una porque podría verse como favoritismo, igual sucede con sus padres y con Kakashi-sensei-** terminó su plato.

**-Necesita dos cartas más-** murmuró Naruto.

**-Sí, pero el tipo de entrenamiento que ha tenido le ha limitado mucho las misiones y sus rangos por lo que no tiene ese tipo de contactos. Igual nos ocuparemos de eso sobre la marcha, esta misión en Suna es buena para su perfil Shinobi-** Shikamaru observó como a Naruto le traían un segundo tazón de ramen.

**-¿Algo más?-** preguntó el rubio serio.

**-Es imperativo que logres ascender a chuunin en estos exámenes Naruto-** le dijo Shikamaru bastante serio **–O empezarán a limitarte-** ante esto los mechones de cabello rubios le hicieron sombra a los zafiros de su interlocutor.

**-Jeje…-** rio por lo bajo **-¡No te preocupes Shikamaru! Esto está listo… Este año me convertiré en chuunin o dejaré de llamarme Uzumaki Naruto-** le sonrió zorrunamente mientras le extendía la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba, el Nara sólo atinó a sonreír.

**-Eso espero… de lo contrario todo se pondrá muy problemático.**

**-¡Por cierto! No sé con quién formaré grupo-** exclamó el chico haciendo que una gota resbalara por la nuca de Shikamaru.

**-Que problemático eres Naruto-** suspiró cansinamente **–Este año no van a haber grupos-** informó y Naruto lo observó curioso.

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Por los conflictos que Akatsuki representa-** le respondió retomando el semblante serio **–Necesitamos ninjas con el nivel suficiente para dirigir un grupo de gennins en caso de necesitarlo y así poder ocupar todas las fuerzas shinobi más experimentadas en lo que se necesite.**

**-Suena algo arriesgado-** murmuró el rubio **–Eso implica muy probablemente chuunins de menor calidad.**

**-Tenemos preparadas pruebas individuales para evitarlo-** le respondió Shikamaru brindándole seguridad.

**.-*-*-.**

Habían llegado por fin a Sunagakure mientras el sol salía tras de ellos después de dos días de viaje, Gaara los había dejado en la entrada y se había marchado a seguir patrullando los alrededores de la aldea, Sakura y Kakashi fueron directamente al hospital donde la pelirosa logró poner a salvo la vida de Kankuro (después de un alocado encuentro con una anciana loca) con la técnica que Tsunade le había mostrado al ver que podía manejar el elemento agua, muy útil en ese caso, la chica se encontraba en los hibernaderos con un pequeño grupo de médicos que la ayudaban en lo que ella necesitara, estaba cansada, había trabajado bastante pero extrañamente se sentía viva por dentro, ser ninja médico era algo que le llenaba el alma.

**-Qué curioso pelo tienes, niña-** dijo la voz de una anciana a sus espaldas y ella se volteó a verle, era la anciana loca y ahora que la veía mejor la reconocía de los exámenes chuunin, la vez que la había mirado fijamente antes de presentar la primera prueba **-¿Alguna moda de esas actuales?-** volvió a hablarle.

**-No señora, mi cabello es así desde que nací-** le respondió con toda la educación que pudo.

**-¿Símbolo de algún Kekke Genkai?-** volvió a preguntarle mientras se le acercaba.

**-Lo dudo mucho señora-** volvió a responderle mientras seguía extrayendo el líquido de las plantas medicinales que estaba extrayendo.

**-Nada que se vea fuera de lo común en este mundo de ninjas no viene ligado a un Kekke Genkai-** insistió.

**-No creo que tener el pelo rosa traiga ninjutsus especiales señora-** dijo Sakura empezando a perder la poca paciencia que Kami-sama le había otorgado.

**-¿Tu familia es igual?**

_**-"¡Cha! ¡Vieja entrometida!"-**_ gritó Inner en su interior.

**-No señora, mi papá lo tenía más oscuro que el mío y de resto nadie más-** hizo acopio de todos buenos modales que le habían inculcado.

**-¿Segura? Entiendo que no quisieras confiarme algo tan preciado como advertir que posees un Kekke Genkai-** _su p*** madre… respira Sakura, respira._

**-Señora le aseguro que no le estoy mintiendo-** machacaba las plantas con más fuerza mientras una venita aparecía en su frente.

**-Déjenos solas por favor-** pidió la anciana.

**-Como ordene, Chiyo-basama-** dijeron los médicos ayudantes con una reverencia y salieron del lugar, Sakura se quedó en silencio, estaba claramente incómoda.

**-¿Sabes la historia del Sabio de los Seis Caminos?-** le preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

**-No señora-** respondió Sakura aún incómoda pero curiosa.

**-Se le hace llamar el Kono Yo no Kyuseishu (el salvador de este mundo), cuando desapareció de la faz de la tierra cuentan algunos que con los seis caminos viene representado el arte ninja-** Sakura la escuchaba con atención sin detener lo que hacía.

**-¿A qué se refiere?-** preguntó intrigada.

**-Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Doujutsu y Senjutsu-** le enumeró.

**-Sólo hay cinco-** notó la chica.

**-El sabio se guardó el último camino con el fin de tener un as bajo la manda, por así decirlo, pero los humanos siempre hemos tenido ansias de más poder y así fueron desarrollando los Kekke Genkai, se cuenta que el sabio estaba molesto pues básicamente estaban jugando a ser Dios-** siguió la anciana.

**-¿Qué hizo con el último camino?-** volvió a preguntar la rosa.

**-Creó un clan, su nombre fue olvidado con el tiempo, ellos eran capaces de recrear diversas técnicas ninja aún si eran Kekke Genkai-** la miró fijamente **–Era la forma de castigarlos, lo que a ellos les había costado años en desarrollar otros no necesitaban más que activar su camino.**

**-Y eso trajo una guerra-** adivinó la chica.

**-Algo así, poco tiempo después el sabio dividió su poder en nueve bestias de las que estoy segura ya estás al tanto.**

**-Los Biju-** respondió Sakura, la anciana asintió.

**-Tras realizar la división el sabio pereció y se desató la Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, el objetivo era conseguir capturar la mayor cantidad de Bijus posible y así obtener su poder-** la anciana ayudó a Sakura con la mezcla del agua de las plantas **–Sin embargo en medio de aquella primera catástrofe arremetieron contra el Clan del Sexto Camino, como le conocemos pocos hoy en día.**

**-Los exterminaron-** dijo Sakura limpiando unas pequeñas gotas de sudor con el dorso de su mano.

**-A unos sí, otros murieron por no ser capaces de controlar su poder-** admitió Chiyo **–Obviamente no tenían el poder infinito de absorber cada técnica que les plazca, y varios murieron cuando su cuerpo no aguantó el acúmulo de chakra, también se dice que al tratar de absorber un Doujutsu quebrantaban lo sagrado del cuerpo humano pues implica cambiar la naturaleza de su cuerpo, y morían.**

**-Suena terrible… pero, Chiyo-basama, ¿qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo?-** preguntó Sakura algo impaciente.

**-El Clan del Sexto Camino tenía algo muy característico, Sakura-** la pelirosa sintió un escalofrío recorrerla **–Todos, tenían el cabello rosa.**

**-Está bromeando-** dijo ella negando con la cabeza **–Es imposible.**

**-Muchas cosas en este mundo deberían ser imposibles y no lo son -** la anciana colocó una muestra de veneno en un pergamino.

**-Si eso fuera cierto-** colocó unas pocas gotas encima del veneno **–Hubiera sido una ninja más útil desde un principio-** el veneno desapareció **–Hubiera podido detener a la persona que quería salvar-** lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos **–O ser de más ayuda para mi amigo que se lanzó en una misión suicida por una estúpida promesa que me hizo- **se dio la vuelta para que no pudiera ver cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, agarró la medicina y la colocó en 3 recipientes **–No… esas no son más que tonterías, le agradecería que no vuelva a molestarme con ese tema-** y sin más se marchó.

Luego de darle la medicina a Kankuro se quedó otro rato a controlar sus signos vitales, habló con Kakashi para que le avisara a Tsunade que todo estaba controlado y si para el día siguiente se veía una mejoría notable partirían de regreso a Konoha justo a tiempo para ver el inicio de los exámenes chuunin.

Era la hora de la cena cuando la chica terminó su trabajo, salió del hospital de Suna y fue a comprar comida ya que no le apetecía cocinar, la pidió para llevar y en vez de ir a la torre del Kazekage donde la esperaba una habitación que habían preparado para ella fue a la entrada de la villa, y después de unos diez minutos de caminata encontró a su objetivo.

**-Te traje comida-** le dijo en un tono suave para no asustarlo.

**-¿Cómo está mi hermano?-** preguntó Gaara volteando a verla.

**-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-** preguntó brindándole una sonrisa **–Por supuesto que ya está a salvo.**

**-Tengo una deuda muy grande contigo Sakura, muchas gracias.**

La arena se moldeó para crearles asientos donde pudieran comer tranquilamente,

**-Para eso están los amigos-** le dijo con dulzura mientras sacaba dos paquetes de comida, uno para él y otro para ella **–Aunque creo que esta vez sí te voy a cobrar el favor.**

**-Haré lo que sea que esté a mi alcance-** le aseguró el chico comenzando a comer.

**-Regresa a la aldea con tu gente-** le dijo ella de forma casual mientras comía también.

**-Sakura…-** empezó a quejarse pero ella le cortó.

**-Gaara, esas personas te escogieron a ti como su líder porque confían en ti y te aceptan, no les des la espalda, no vuelvas a aislarte-** le dijo suavemente, él sólo se quedó callado por unos pocos segundos para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y seguir comiendo.

Pasaron el resto de la velada hablando animadamente de cómo Gaara había logrado llevar a Suna a la época de prosperidad en la que estaba inmersa por el momento y ella, ávida de información como siempre aprovechó de hacerle preguntas sobre el tema de los biju, hasta que la paz se vio interrumpida por una gran explosión proveniente de la aldea.

**-¿¡Qué fue eso!?-** preguntó la chica alarmada.

**-Vamos-** dijo en tono monótono el pelirrojo pero se le notaba angustiado mientras ambos se acercaban a toda velocidad.

A lo alto pudieron observar un enorme pájaro blanco que parecía de papel, e insectos de mediano calibre caer lentamente para luego explotar cuando se encontraban a una altura bastante cerca de las edificaciones, de no ser por el escudo protector de arena.

**-Un Akatsuki-** habló Kakashi apareciendo junto a ellos.

**-Ese no es contra quien me enfrenté la primera vez-** dijo Gaara en voz baja mientras mantenía el escudo a través del cual se escuchaban las explosiones.

**-Me parece que te refieres a mí-** una voz tras ellos llamó su atención y voltearon para encontrarse con Sasori.

_**-"Shannaro… estamos rodeados"-**_ Sakura apretó el puño con fuerza.

**-Vaya Sasori, no creí que tendría la oportunidad de verte de nuevo.**

**-Abuela Chiyo…**

**-¿¡Abuela!?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-*-*-.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, en el próximo que espero publicar esta misma semana seguiré con la pelea de Suna, pero ténganme paciencia que no se me dan muy bien las peleas (acepto ayuda XD) y lamento la tardanza pero ando metida en un curso y aprovechando mis vacaciones (en la carrera de la uni que curso créanme que las vacaciones son lo más preciado que tenemos) así que tal vez de ahora en más actualice una vez cada dos semanas para darme chance a pensar en cómo redactar lo que todos quisimos ver en el manga XDD

Nos leemos!

Matta Ne!


	7. Peleas, Peleas

Respondo Reviews!

**Raul:** si te lo dijera qué gracia tiene? XD

**NB:** todo un placer traer para lectores como tú un nuevo capítulo! Entiendo ese amor por Gaara él es lo máximo, a veces me olvido de Naruto por él XD jajajaja… trataré de verdad de hacer el capítulo lo más largo posible sólo por complacerte! Porque de verdad tus comentarios me inspiran, espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por seguirme!

**Angy:** me halagas jajajaja que bueno que te guste el fic, realmente para un autor es bastante importante el poder mantener la atención de los lectores en el fic y saber que lo estoy logrando me alivia bastante.

**.-*-*-.**

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

Rated: por si acaso me inspiro, lo dejo en T.

Pareja: Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Protección**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

**Peleas, Peleas**

Sintió como una gota de sudor rodaba lenta y tortuosamente por su espalda, definitivamente ya no era a causa del calor de Suna, pues como buen desierto en las noches la temperatura descendía a niveles casi extremos, un poco más y juraría que caería nieve, pero esa no era su preocupación sino lo que tenía adelante, había oído escuchar de ellos y Kakashi de hecho le había explicado un poco sobre Akatsuki, pero por alguna tonta razón jamás se esperó tener que enfrentarlos y mucho menos de una forma tan directa. Nuevamente agradeció a las enseñanzas de Tsunade, iba armada con todo lo que pudiera llegar a necesitar, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Se concentró en las dos personas que tenía frente a sí tratando de recordar sus caras en el libro Bingo en el que había logrado husmear en una de las ocasiones que Tsunade le había pedido ayuda con el papeleo, Sasori y Deidara si no mal recordaba, un marionetista y un _amante del arte explosivo_, criminales de rango S como todos los integrantes de la organización; antes de poder seguir analizando a sus contrincantes un olor llegó alertándola… eso era…

**-¡Salten!-** exclamó y los tres ninjas junto a ella le hicieron caso, menos de un segundo después vieron varias pequeñas explosiones cuya honda los desestabilizó un poco.

Pudo ver como una extraña cola metálica apartaba a Chiyo y a Kakashi de Gaara y ella, antes de caer al suelo sintió cómo era atrapada por una suave corriente de arena que la dejó sobre un pedestal flotante.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** le preguntó Gaara llegando a su lado, ella sólo asintió.

**-Buen olfato niña, hm-** se burló Deidara **–Lograste oler la pólvora y descubriste mi campo de minas de arcilla- **metió su mano en la riñonera **-Jinchuuriki del Shukaku, entrégate por las buenas y no saldrán lastimados tus amigos, hm-** dijo el rubio, una ráfaga de viento descubrió su mirilla.

**-**_**"Ese bastardo tiene que ser un médico ninja"**_**-** o eso o tenían un buen médico en Akatsuki.

Gaara simplemente se quedó en silencio, de un segundo a otro una gran oleada de arena se le aventó encima a su oponente que pudo esquivarlo aunque con algo de dificultad, lanzó un pájaro de arcilla que aumentó su tamaño y tras subirse en él se alejó a gran velocidad.

_Maldición…_ ella era una peleadora de corto alcance, su Suiton no estaba tan desarrollado como para ataques que llegaran a serle de utilidad pero no podía dejar a Gaara luchar sólo.

El pelirrojo se elevó con ayuda de la arena y manipulándola intentaba capturar al escurridizo Akatsuki que se ayudaba de la mirilla para evitar sus ataques, metió su mano en el bolsito para tomar más arcilla y lanzó unos cuantos insectos hacia Gaara, la arena formó una cápsula alrededor de él para protegerlo y Deidara sonrió confiado preparando su próximo ataque.

**-¡SHANNARO!-** el rubio apenas pudo voltear para ver cómo un puño se impactaba en el lado izquierdo de su cara reventando la mirilla que había implantado en su ojo izquierdo.

Esperaba que con la distancia que había establecido pudiera enfrentarse al Kazekage sólo, había olvidado que podía manipular la arena a su antojo y a penas sí se percató de una especie de rampa que le había permitido subir a la chica para golpearle.

Salió despedido por la brutal fuerza de la pelirosa con un río de sangre cubriendo el hemisferio de la cara afectada, juntó sus manos en posición y justo cuando la kunoichi aterrizaba sobre el ave de arcilla éste gritó **-¡Katsu!- **y se vio rápidamente envuelta en una llamarada explosiva.

Sim embargo vio a duras penas como algo se acercaba y tarde se dio cuenta de que era un kunai con un sello explosivo, y a penas lo evitó explotó.

La explosión del pájaro la impulsó hacia el lado contrario donde el rubio había caído, con varias quemaduras, Gaara la sujetó antes de que llegara a caer al suelo.

**-Gracias Sakura-** le susurró **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Sí, no te preocupes-** le mintió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo darle, la verdad es que le ardía todo, y sabía que se estaba deshidratando rápidamente, apenas podía manejar su chakra para curar la quemadura más grave que tenía en el pecho.

**-Así que tenemos otra adoradora del arte explosivo, hm-** habló Deidara acercándose lentamente a los chicos, se le notaba malherido también y Sakura sonrió con algo de orgullo.

**-Deidara acaba con esto ya, sabes que no me gusta esperar-** habló Sasori con un claro tono molesto mientras que se enfrentaba a Kakashi y Chiyo.

**-Hm-** "dijo" el rubio.

Gaara dejó a Sakura en el suelo y volvieron a enfrentarse. Para la pelirosa todo estaba empezando a ser borroso, sentía la boca seca al igual que sus ojos los cuales cerró para evitar que la suave brisa producto de los ataques que se daban alrededor suyo los irritara más, al sentir como el ardor de su pecho ya era soportable sintió su cuerpo caer agotado, y lo último que pudo ver fue una silueta caer de un pedestal de arena.

**-Gaara…**

**.-*-*-.**

Tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, casi podía jurar que le habían colocado el corazón en el cráneo porque lo sentía palpitar, al intentar mover una mano le ardió y se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente toda enyesada… _Ahora sé cómo se siente Naruto…_ al tomar conciencia de su cuerpo empezó a ahogarse pues tenía un tubo metido en la garganta, los ojos le lloraron por el esfuerzo y pronto sintió como le sacaban el tubo de la boca, al no poder relajar sus músculos le dolió y se lastimó un poco, cuando pudo tranquilizarse le dieron a tomar un poco de agua y lo sintió como el mayor alivio jamás existido.

**-Por fin despiertas-** le habló la persona que estaba a su lado.

**-Chiyo-basama-** dijo ella con la voz tan suave que casi se preguntó si era suya.

**-Sakura, que bueno que estés bien-** dijo una voz masculina.

**-Kakashi-sensei-** se alegró de ver a su maestro bien **-¿Qué pasó?-** notó inmediatamente una sombra triste cruzar la cara de sus interlocutores **-¿Qué sucede?-** algo de miedo se notaba en su voz.

**-Se llevaron a Gaara-** habló Temari entrando al cubículo de la pelirosa, a su lado estaba un Kankuro que si bien estaba bastante recuperado todavía se le notaba débil.

**-¿Qué?-** volvió a preguntar con un hilo de voz sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su cara.

**-El Akatsuki rubio logró emboscar a Gaara-** habló Chiyo **–Y después de dejarlo inconsciente se lo llevaron y se fueron sin más.**

**-No puede ser…-** Sakura apretó con fuerza un puño sin importarle el ardor que recorría su cuerpo.

**-No fue tu culpa, Sakura-** le habló Kakashi con suavidad.

**-¡Claro que sí!-** ella elevó la voz con una mirada furiosa **–De no haber sido tan débil…**

**-No eres débil-** la interrumpió Kankuro **–Esas quemaduras hubieran matado fácilmente al mejor ninja de Suna en cuestión de minutos-** la chica bajó la mirada a sus vendas.

**-Además lograste dañar la mirilla del rubio-** habló Temari viéndole algo compasiva **–Y tu antídoto le salvó la vida a Kankuro y Kakashi-san-** ante esto ella sorprendida vio a su sensei, si la rubia no lo hubiese mencionado ella no lo habría notado.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-** preguntó fijando sus orbes en los presentes.

**-Dos días-** le respondió Kankuro y ella juró en voz baja **–Mañana llegará un equipo de apoyo de Konoha e iremos en la búsqueda de Gaara.**

**-¡No podemos esperar tanto!-** se volvió a alterar la pelirosa, al moverse bruscamente volvió a sentir el ardor **–Maldición…-** murmuró y empezó a concentrar su chakra para curarse, todos hicieron silencio y cuando estuvo casi como nueva se quitó las telas blancas.

**-Sorprendente, digna pupila de Tsunade-hime-** murmuró Chiyo.

**-¿Hicieron más del antídoto?-** preguntó Sakura estirándose.

**-No mucho, el Tomoshirisou que tenemos disponible no está lo suficientemente maduro-** le respondió la anciana **–Sólo he podido hacer uno más adaptando la fórmula que dejaste.**

**-Ya veo… ¿podrían dejarme sola por favor?-** preguntó la chica, todos asintieron y se fueron, ella se fue vistiendo lentamente mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas **–Te fallé… Gaara…**

**.-*-*-.**

**-Mañana los refuerzos de Konoha deben llegar al medio día, eso nos da 24 horas para tener un equipo de rescate-** todos estaban reunidos en la sala del Kazekage, con Temari hablando **–Baki ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para organizar el escuadrón?.**

**-Se tomará su tiempo Temari-sama, muchos murieron en las emboscadas de los akatsukis-** dijo el nombrado con pesar.

**-No podemos esperar tanto-** los presentes se voltearon y Sakura entró por la puerta con su bolso a cuestas en su espalda y otro en la mano **–Nos vamos ya, Kakashi-sensei.**

**-¡Eso es suicidio!-** exclamó Satetsu negando con la cabeza.

**-Sakura-san, nosotros también queremos encontrar a Gaara lo más antes posible pero tenemos que seguir órdenes-** dijo Temari con la voz más suave que pudo.

**-Aquellos que no obedecen las órdenes son escoria…-** murmuró la pelirosa viendo fijamente a su sensei, éste asintió y se levantó de la silla tomando el bolso que su pupila le ofrecía.

**-¡Kakashi-san!-** exclamó la rubia al verlo salir.

**-Déjalos, niña-** habló Chiyo levantándose de su asiento **–Debes quedarte a establecer el orden mientras traemos de vuelta al Kazekage, además soy la única ninja que necesitas-** y tras esto se fue con los dos anteriores.

**-Sí que anda de buen humor-** sonrió Ebizou.

**.-*-*-.**

En la entrada de la aldea estaban ya Kakashi, Chiyo y Sakura, el peliplateado usó su jutsu de invocación e inmediatamente aparecieron dos de sus ocho ninken.

**-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi?-** preguntó Pakkun, a su lado estaba Akino.

**-Necesito que encuentren a Gaara-** les habló Kakashi, Sakura se arrodilló para mostrarles a los perros un trozo de tela de la ropa de Gaara, ambos olfatearon **–Necesito que uno localice al grupo de apoyo de Konoha para que nos den apoyo.**

**-No hay problema-** respondió Pakkun y se pusieron a olfatear **–Lo tenemos, yo iré a buscar a los refuerzos-** y tras esto desapareció a gran velocidad mientras que Akino corrió con el rumbo fijo hacia donde se habían llevado a Gaara.

**.-*-*-.**

Por fin el día había llegado, aun así Naruto se levantó con algo de pereza estirando los brazos mientras bostezaba y una pequeña lagrimita se escapaba de sus ojos, movió la cabeza haciendo tronar algunos huesos en su cuello, puso a calentar el agua para preparar su ramen instantáneo y luego de dejarla hervir por 3 minutos se dispuso casi religiosamente a comer, se sentía algo extraño al volver a la aldea pues sinceramente no había compartido mucho con sus compañeros, lo que más notaba era la ausencia de Jiraiya pues era el único con el que había estado durante tres años cambiando de aldea en aldea mientras entrenaba.

Y justamente el entrenamiento que Asuma le había dejado para dominar mejor su elemento viento fue lo que más lo entretuvo, la mayoría de sus compañeros de generación salían de misiones, con el único aparte de Shikamaru con el que se había visto era con Kiba pues acostumbraba a pasear a Akamaru por los campos de entrenamiento… y por supuesto siempre terminaban en alguna ridícula pelea de orgullo.

Luego de alistarse caminó con tranquilidad hasta la academia, iba temprano así que no había apuro, a lo lejos pudo ver un grupo de gennins ya reunidos hablando entre ellos con gran entusiasmo, en las caras de los menores había cierto susto.

**-¡Naruto-niichan!-** el rubio volteó pero una tacleada lo hizo caer al suelo.

**-¿Qué demonios….?-** logró murmurar mientras se sobaba la cabeza y sus ojos dejaban de ser espirales dando vuelta **-¡Konohamaru! ¿Dónde están Udon y Moegi?-** preguntó curioso.

**-No han querido dar el examen pero yo vine de todas formas-** sonrió el pequeño haciendo una _pose cool_.

**-Tienes algo de suerte, la primera vez que yo di el examen si Sakura-chan o Sasuke se hubieran negado no habría presentarlo-** dijo Naruto con algo de nostalgia **–Pero aun así no dejaría atrás a mis amigos-** miró a Konohamaru con seriedad **–Nunca debes abandonar a tus compañeros, Konohamaru.**

**-¡Pero nii-chan siempre nos han enseñado que la misión es la prioridad!-** le respondió Konohamaru con cara algo confundida.

**-Para mí la misión no es más importante que la vida de Sakura-chan, Sasuke o Kakashi-sensei-** Konohamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa **–Si algo les pasara a ellos por una tonta misión y yo no los ayudara… jamás me lo perdonaría.**

**-N..Naruto-kun-** una voz suave lo hizo voltear.

**-¿Hinata?-** preguntó Naruto algo sorprendido de verla, levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose la ropa.

**-Vi..Vine a desearte bu..buena suerte N..Naruto-kun-** dijo ella sonriéndole con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-¡Gracias Hinata!-** le sonrió entusiasta **-¿Serás examinadora?-** preguntó el chico viendo una pequeña insignia que ella llevaba encima del chaleco típico verde ninja.

**-S..Sí… Shikamaru-kun me ha pedido que ayude en la pru-prueba escrita-** afirmó ella aún más sonrojada.

**-Rayos…-** suspiró el rubio con depresión **–Cuando Shikamaru me dijo que iba a ser distinto pensé que omitirían el escrito.**

**-L..Lo siento N..Naruto-kun-** dijo algo apenada de verlo decaído **–Por ci..cierto-** sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una carta **–Sa..Sakura-san me pedido que t..te de e..esto-** y le dio al rubio el papel doblado.

"_Ho1a tontito… 32fuerz4t3 N4ruto! Yo t4mb1en quiero e5tar orgullo2a d3 t1, nunca olvides a Kakashi-sensei"_

Debajo de aquella extraña nota la firma personal de Sakura, una flor de cerezo, el rubio vio con las cejas arqueadas la nota sin entender prácticamente nada… ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a su amiga? Guardó la hoja en su chaqueta agradeciendo a Hinata con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza y los llamaron para entrar.

**-Bueno mocosos…-** empezó a hablar la imponente figura de Ibiki **–La mayoría de ustedes sabe qué sigue…-** viendo a Naruto y otros ninja que ya habían pasado por aquello, volvió a dar las reglas del examen.

**-Tranquilo-** le susurró a Konohamaru al ver que el niño tragaba con algo de dificultad **–Espero que seas bueno obteniendo información-** esa era toda la ayuda indirecta que podía darle, en uno de los lados vio a Hinata pasar con su byakugan activado, ya entendía a Shikamaru cuando decía que tampoco iban a salir chuunin incompetentes.

**-Una advertencia con respecto a la última parte del examen-** esto captó la atención de Naruto **–En una ocasión anterior simplemente se les asustó y no se realizó la pregunta número 10, pero ahora sí la van a tener y el que no responda… No podrá presentar nuevamente el examen hasta dentro de 3 años.**

Tragó en seco sintiéndose nervioso nuevamente, él esperaba poder medio resolver el examen y con lo de la pregunta 10 estaba seguro que pasaría, obviamente se había confiado de más y eso lo había dejado muy inquieto.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral donde sólo se escuchaban las hojas que los examinadores iban dejando frente a los aspirantes boca abajo, una vez terminado Ibiki comprobó la hora y les avisó que podían comenzar, todos voltearon sus pruebas aún sin hacer ruido ni para respirar, Naruto revisó la hoja colocando su nombre para identificarla, habían cinco preguntas de selección, bien, eso tendría que ayudarlo un poco…

_1.- La técnica ninja del Kage Bunshin suelen dividir el chakra del usuario al momento de realizarlos para ser capaces de trabajar y posiblemente realizar técnicas. ¿Cuál es el número máximo considerado para que la labor que les sea encomendada se realice de forma óptima?_

_a) 9_

_b) 3_

_c) 5_

_d) 10_

Se pasó las manos por el cabello con algo de desesperación, la primera pregunta y no sabía la respuesta de algo tan básico como eso… ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? A él se le daba muy bien hacer clones de sombra en cantidades masivas y aun así trabajaba a niveles bastante óptimos según su punto de vista, claro que tenía que admitir que el chakra del Kyuubi lo había ayudado para eso, recordando su prueba en la academia recordó que lo habían mandado a hacer 3 clones de sombra así que seleccionó la "b"; volvió a suspirar y fue con la siguiente pregunta obteniendo el mismo resultado… estaba entre dos opciones, se puso el lápiz en la boca y metió sus manos en los bolsillos tocando un trozo de papel.

Recordó que era la extraña nota que le había dejado Sakura… _extraña… tal vez…_ se aseguró que ningún examinador lo estaba viendo y volvió a revisar el papel.

"_Ho1a tontito… 32fuerz4t3 N4ruto! Yo t4mb1en quiero e5tar orgullo2a d3 t1, nunca olvides a Kakashi-sensei"_

Obviamente se lo había dejado en una especie de código por si acaso lo descubrían, pero ¿cómo resolverlo?... ahora que lo pensaba mejor se preguntaba cómo es que Sakura pudiera saber las respuestas al examen escrito, pero confiando en su amiga se concentró en descifrarlo y cinco minutos después tuvo una idea.

**-Y si…-** murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz **–"El primer número… es la pregunta…"-** pensó dentro de sí **–"Y el segundo… la respuesta"-** lo comprobó, el primer número que era el 1, es decir representaba la primera pregunta, el segundo era un 3, era el número de Kage Bunshins que él había puesto, fue a la segunda y se dio cuenta que en esa no había números.

Volvió a suspirar algo frustrado.

**-¿Te rindes?-** escuchó la voz de uno de los examinadores, guardó la nota rápidamente y casi tuvo el impulso de gritarle un gran _**NO**_ cuando se dio cuenta que no era con él **–Bien, sal-** y el primero en caer salió de la habitación.

Con algo más de nerviosismo volvió a sacar la nota, era extraño, tal vez Sakura no le había dado las respuestas como había supuesto, algo deprimido fue a guardarlo hasta que notó algo.

**-"Sólo hay un 5 en la nota…"-** y sólo habían cinco preguntas, cada pregunta tenía 4 opciones y se dio cuenta que aquel cinco era el número más alto en el pedazo de papel **–"Tal vez, el segundo número sustituya las vocales…"-** volvió a comprobarlo **–"1 es a, 2 es b, 3 e es d"-** volvió a comparar la nota con la prueba **–"¿Cinco Kage Bunshin?"-** preguntó extrañado, decidió comprobarlo con la segunda pregunta… ¡Sí era una de las que él pesaba! Se obligó a no gritar de emoción **–"¡Gracias Sakura-chan!"**

_Uh-oh…_ le sobraban dos números… ¿Qué querría decir eso?, confiando en no haberse equivocado vio que efectivamente le sobraban dos números, leyó la siguiente pregunta.

_6.-Un kunai es un arma elemental cuyos materiales la hacen resistente y ligera a la vez, enviada con la fuerza adecuada ¿cuál es la velocidad en nudos que debe tener una ráfaga de aire para desviar su trayectoria? Justifique su respuesta._

Casi los insultó en voz alta, ¿qué gennin en su sano juicio podría ser tan meticuloso como para estudiar esas tonterías? Bueno, Sakura había sido la única que había sacado una nota perfecta en el examen escrito ahora que lo recordaba; suspiró, los siguientes números era un 3 y un 1… ¿31 nudos?

**-"Es demasiado…"-** pensó mientras mordía nuevamente la borra de su lápiz **–"¿A cuánto equivale un nudo?"-** pequeñas líneas depresivas se asomaron por su rostro, a la próxima le haría más caso a Sakura… **-"Hnm… un nudo equivale a más valor que el kilómetro… suponiendo que fuera a kilómetro y medio una ráfaga de 60 kilómetros por hora es mucha velocidad"-** se rascó la cabeza.

Volteó sus ojos y vio que había muchos aspirantes menos, Konohamaru seguía en ahí.

**-"Hunm… ¿y si son dos respuestas en vez de una? 3 nudos es más factible"-** colocó su respuesta y la adornó con tonterías para _justificarla_.

Sonrió satisfecho y agradecido nuevamente, pasó a la siguiente y se encontró con una pregunta increíblemente técnica, cascaditas cayeron de sus ojos.

La siguiente era más fácil, _¿cuántos ninjas eran necesarios para cumplir una misión?_ Y la estúpida parte de justificar la respuesta, 1… cierto, existían misiones en solitario, volvió a colocar la respuesta y la volvió a adornar, la número nueve era nuevamente irrespondible para él.

**-¡Muy bien valentones!-** la voz de Ibiki lo sorprendió al darse cuenta de todo lo que había durado descifrando la nota de su pelirosa, el imponente hombre volvió a darles la charla intentando asustarlo, 2 más se acobardaron y salieron **–Bien-** con un movimiento apareció la última pregunta en las pruebas.

Naruto al leerla volvió a sonreír **–"Ese no era necesario, Sakura-chan"-** y respondió confiadamente la última pregunta.

_Una misión de rango S es de las más peligrosas ¿qué haría si sus compañeros quedan atrapados en manos del enemigo, teniendo en cuenta la importancia de la misión?_

"…_Nunca olvides a Kakashi-sensei"_.

Salió con una gran sonrisa del salón, nadie lo estaba esperando pero no se sintió mal pues sintió el apoyo de sus compañeros de equipo.

**-¿Qué tal te fue Naruto?-** preguntó Iruka acercándose al muchacho.

**-¡Muy bien Iruka-sensei! Sakura-chan me ayudó mucho-** dijo sin pensar y de inmediato se tapó la boca.

**-¿Sakura?-** preguntó el ninja arqueando las cejas **-¿ Que no sigue ella en Suna?**

**-Ah… eeenm… Etto…-** el chico comenzó a sudar frío.

**-¿Qué han hecho, Naruto?-** cuestionó nuevamente cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio resignado le dio la nota a Iruka esperando un regaño… que nunca llegó.

**-Vaya eso fue muy amable de su parte-** le dijo sonriendo y Naruto lo miró sorprendido… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Vio el trozo de papel en sus manos y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver que la nota estaba escrita sin números y la parte de Kakashi había desaparecido.

**-"¿Genjutsu?"-** se preguntó aunque la única respuesta lógica era un claro Sí.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando todos por fin habían terminado y les mandaron a entrar nuevamente al salón, ahí ya estaba Anko, con una expresión seria que le pareció extraña al chico pues por lo general traía una entre gruñona y divertida de las posibles tragedias que pudieran ocasionarse.

**-Muy bien parásitos-** dijo tan _amable_ como siempre, haciéndole pensar a Naruto que tal vez se lo estaba imaginando **–Mañana por la mañana sabrán quienes aprobaron la prueba escrita, los esperaré a las 11am en la entrada de la academia a los que aprobaron y comenzaremos la segunda prueba.**

¿No más bosque de la muerte? Eso era un alivio de cierta forma, tras esto el muchacho se fue, al llegar a su apartamento volvió a sacar la nota, la vio unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo y gritó.

**-¡SAKURA-CHAN… SI IGUAL NADIE PODÍA VERLA ¿POR QUÉ LA DEJASTE EN CÓDIGO?!-** cascaditas rodaron por sus ojos, luego lo entendió **–Hasta ayudándome me haces pasar la prueba… me obligaste a pensar bastante-** susurró con una sonrisa zorruna.

**.-*-*-.**

Siguieron a Akino a paso veloz, viajaron hasta bien entrada la noche, descansando apenas un par de horas para luego emprender la marcha justo al alba, pronto se encontraron con el equipo de Gay y al descifrar Neji cómo hacer para poder tener acceso a la cueva volvieron a separarse.

**-¡Ahora!-** dijo Kakashi en voz alta a la vez que quitaba el pergamino y Sakura corría a toda velocidad, impactando su puño contra la roca que mantenía cerrado el lugar de donde provenía la esencia de Gaara.

**-Sabes, para ser una chiquilla eres muy molesta, hm-** se escuchó una voz masculina desde adentro que Sakura reconoció **–Y ni siquiera viene el jinchuuriki contigo-** volvió a hablar Deidara con fastidio.

**-Son unos…-** murmuró la pelirosa con rabia, apretando sus puños con fuerza al ver que ambos akatsukis usaban el cuerpo del Kazekage como asiento.

**-¡Que boquita, hm!-** volvió a interrumpirle el rubio con sorna **-¿Quién podría pensar que una chica linda como tú tuviera tan mal lenguaje?.**

**-Deidara, sabes que no me gusta esperar-** murmuró la marioneta a su lado.

**-Sasori-danna con ese temperamento no entiendo cómo no prefieres un arte más… explosivo-** sonrió el rubio suspirando.

Un leve silbido del viento los alertó, Deidara tomó en brazos a Gaara y saltaron rápidamente alejándose de la patada de Sakura que resquebrajó la tierra a sus pies.

**-Para ser una mujer no eres nada femenina, hm-** se quejó el chico moldeando su arcilla en forma de un dragón **-¡C2!-** el dragón aumentó su tamaño, metiendo el cuerpo de Gaara en su boca y Deidara saltó sobre él.

**-¡Ni pienses que te escaparás!-** gritó Sakura intentando seguirlo pero una cola metálica se insertó en el suelo a pocos centímetros de ella prohibiéndole el paso.

**-No te irás-** habló la marioneta **–Eres una buena opción para meterte en mi colección de marionetas.**

**-Sasori… de verdad eres tú-** murmuró Chiyo seria.

**-Yo iré por él Sakura, tú y Chiyo-basama encárguense de este-** habló Kakashi saliendo rápidamente tras Deidara.

**-Maldición…-** susurró la pelirosa en voz baja.

**-Nunca creí que fueran ciertas las historias que me contabas, Abuela-** habló nuevamente la marioneta sin quitar los ojos de Sakura **–El Clan del Sexto Camino sí existe…**

**-¡Ya basta con eso!-** exclamó furiosa la chica **-¡Dejen de decir estupideces, no pertenezco a ese **_**dichoso**_** clan!-** dejó surgir la ironía en la frase.

**-Es cierto lo que dice, Sasori-** habló Chiyo **–Ella no tiene idea de qué significa eso.**

**-Eso sólo quiere decir que tendré el privilegio de descubrir sus poderes por mí mismo-** habló y volvió a atacarla con la cola, sin embargo Sakura lo evitó ágilmente.

**-Será mejor que te quedes atrás niña-** le dijo Chiyo soltando su cabello.

**-Eso jamás-** Sakura se apretó los guantes.

**-Como quieras… Hay que destruir ese caparazón, Sakura-** le advirtió Chiyo a la vez que sacaba dos pergaminos invocando dos marionetas.

**-¿Crees que vas a ganarme con eso?-** preguntó casi burlón.

**-¿Quién dijo que era para ganarte?-** respondió la anciana riéndose con suficiencia.

**-¡SHANNARO!-** Sakura apareció sobre él dándole a penas tiempo de percatarse que sólo habían querido distraerlo, pues al segundo siguiente la chica impactó su puño rompiendo la marioneta en mil pedazos.

**-Sin dudas serás una parte muy valiosa de mi colección-** de entre la nube de polvo que se había levantado logró divisar la verdadera forma de Sasori, y siendo sinceros, era hermoso.

**-Veo que te has transformado a ti mismo en una marioneta-** habló secamente Chiyo.

**-Es mi arte abuela-** sonrió de medio lado **–Eterno, perdura a través de las épocas.**

**-**_**"¡Genial! ¡Un par de locos obsesionados con el parte! CHA"**_**-** Sakura se puso de nuevo en pose defensiva.

**-No he tenido la oportunidad de verte bien-** habló nuevamente el pelirrojo **–Pero aun así ya me cautivaste-** sonrió de medio lado y la chica abrió mucho sus ojos sorprendida.

**-Vaya, es una lástima que tengamos que derrotarte, me hubiera encantado que Sakura perteneciera a la familia-** Chiyo lanzó sus marionetas contra Sasori y éste evitó los ataques con cierta gracia en sus movimientos.

Estuvieron en eso cierto tiempo mientras Sakura observaba atentamente, estudiando la forma de atacar de su oponente, era algo difícil por la oscuridad, y después de haber evaluado los pros y contras decidió arremeter contra el techo de la cueva dándole por fin la luz que necesitaba… _Diablos…_ sí que era atractivo.

**-Cada vez me convenzo con más seguridad de que debo tenerte-** habló el muchacho fijando sus ambarinos ojos en la pelirosa.

**-No soy un objeto-** ella se ajustó los guantes y lo miró fieramente.

**-Serás obediente cuando me pertenezcas-** habló nuevamente Sasori casi más para sí que para las dos mujeres contra las cuales se estaba enfrentando **–Trataré de no dañar tu hermoso rostro-** susurró y se lanzó al ataque.

Sakura se movió en contra de su voluntad y por un momento llegó a asustarse, sin embargo al notar que lograba evitar todos los ataques del pelirrojo supo sin necesidad de palabras lo que sucedía y se dejó manipular, Sasori notó el cambio y luego de un intercambio de golpes más se alejó.

**-Así que la estás manipulando-** dijo con su voz suave al ver los hilos de chakra que iban desde partes del cuerpo de Sakura hasta las manos de Chiyo **–Eso es… erótico-** murmuró sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro.

**-**_**"¡SHANNARO! Este tipo está DEMENTE"**_

**-Esto se está alargando demasiado-** murmuró Sasori abriendo una compuerta de su pecho apareciendo así un centenar de marionetas.

**-En ese caso…-** Chiyo también sacó 10 marionetas.

Ambos marionetistas empezaron a enfrentarse sin descanso ni respiro alguno, Sakura también se encargó de eliminar unas cuantas marionetas a golpes, sin embargo estaban empezando a rodearla así que hizo unos sellos.

**-Suiton: Bakusiu Shoha (Explosión de Agua, Colisión de Olas)-** y una cantidad considerable aunque no masiva de agua salió de ella para arremeter contra las marionetas y debido a que eran de madera muchas quedaron inservibles.

**-Así que juegas con agua-** murmuró Sasori y apuntando su mano hacia ella expulsó un chorro de agua a presión, ella logró evitarlo escondiéndose tras una roca sin embargo el agua la traspasó como si nada obligándola a correr.

**-¡Sakura!-** gritó Chiyo al verla en problemas y atacó a Sasori para desviar su atención, sin embargo una marioneta apareció de repente frente a la pelirosa lanzándole una estocada con la espada que le provocó un corte en la mejilla y al sentirla arder de inmediato supo que estaba envenenada.

**-Tardarás tres días en morir, pero puedo hacerlo más lento para ti-** ofreció Sasori aun inexpresivo, Sakura se rio despectivamente sacando una cápsula con una aguja inyectándose el contenido en una pierna **-¿Un antídoto?-** preguntó en un murmuro.

**-Queda sólo uno más, Chiyo-basama-** habló Sakura con la respiración algo agitada por los esfuerzos **–Seré inmune al veneno por tres minutos, hay que aprovecharlos.**

**-¿Has conseguido contrarrestar mi veneno, abuela?-** preguntó Sasori curioso.

**-Ha sido tu enamorada, Sasori-** habló la anciana con cierta burla en su voz.

**-De verdad eres increíble-** el pelirrojo lanzó contra las dos mujeres lo que quedaba de su arsenal de marionetas.

Chiyo también volvió a activar las pocas marionetas que todavía le servían y volvieron al ataque, Sakura en cambio decidida corrió hacia el ambarino sorteando los obstáculos que se le atravesaban con gran presteza, la decisión impresa en sus orbes jades, haciendo un movimiento de manos.

**-Suiton: suidan no jutsu-** y un chorro potente de agua se dirigió hacia su oponente, él apuntó con su mano y lanzó una llamarada de fuego lo suficientemente potente para contrarrestar el ataque de ella creando una cortina de humo, a través de la cual ella saltó a toda velocidad y con gran puntería lanzó una especia de caracola con dientes puntiagudos que aumentó su tamaño y lo clavó contra la pared de tierra.

**-Lo logramos-** habló con dificultad la anciana cansada y calló al suelo de rodillas.

**-¡Chiyo-basama!-** gritó Sakura acercándose a ella para ayudarla, vio que tenía cortes en su cuerpo **–Está envenenada… rápido use el antídoto-** la apresuró la chica.

**-Nunca debes bajar la guardia-** murmuró una voz a su espalda clavándole una espada en el abdomen a Sakura a la vez que con una mano la tomaba por el cuello acercándola a él sacándole un gemido de dolor.

**-¡No!-** gritó Chiyo y dos espadas atravesaron el _corazón_ de Sasori.

**-Vaya, al final me han derrotado-** el Akatsuki habló inexpresivo dejando caer a la pelirosa.

**-¿Estás bien, Sakura?-** preguntó Chiyo ignorando a Sasori, mientras revisaba a Sakura **–Ya habían pasado los tres minutos…-** murmuró sacando el antídoto e inyectándoselo a la pelirosa.

**-Chiyo…ba…sama-** habló Sakura con dificultad desde el suelo sintiendo como la anciana la curaba mientras le extraía el arma del cuerpo.

**-Tranquila, estarás bien-** le respondió sonriéndole débilmente.

**-Pero… usted…-** intentó replicar aunque ya todo estaba hecho.

**-Soy una anciana Sakura, no te preocupes por mí, tu vida es más valiosa.**

**-No… diga… eso-** ella le sonrió débilmente mientras se sentaba, sintiéndose mejor.

**-Es una lástima-** ambas recordaron que Sasori seguía ahí **–Me hubiera encantado tenerte, pero como recompensa por vencerme te daré un regalo mi bella flor-** Sakura puso cara de asco **–Veo que eres una ninja de Konoha, creo que sería precavido que regresaras… antes de que una serpiente se infiltre en la villa-** y tras esto su cabeza cayó.

**-¿Qué…?-** Sakura se sintió desfallecer.

**-Vamos… hay que encontrar a los demás-** habló la anciana y se levantaron apoyándose la una en la otra para caminar.

Después de un rato avanzando lentamente y a trompicones, casi como borrachas, una voz las detuvo.

**-¡Sakura-san!-** la aludida volteó.

**-Neji-san, Lee-san-** susurró al ver a ambos chicos algo lastimados.

**-¿Se encuentra bien, Sakura-san?-** le preguntó Neji, ella asintió.

**-¿Ustedes cómo se encuentran?**

**-¡Con la llama de la juventud al máximo!-** afirmó un enérgico Lee.

**-Será mejor que las ayudemos, así llegaremos más rápido con Kakashi-san-** habló Neji nuevamente y la pelirosa asintió.

**-Muchas gracias- **le dijo en un susurro.

Lee cargó a Chiyo en su espalda y Neji cargó de igual forma a Sakura, ella se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio pues había estado muy tensa.

**-¿Qué ha sucedido, Sakura-san?-** preguntó el castaño mientras seguían avanzando.

**-Nos hemos enfrentado contra uno de los Akatsuki, Sasori-** le respondió ella.

**-Eso es muy admirable-** comentó con algo de sorpresa.

**-En realidad casi todo el trabajo lo ha hecho Chiyo-basama-** murmuró algo sonrojada.

**-Si eso fuera cierto, no estarías en este estado-** la contradijo Neji algo empático y ella no le respondió.

**-¡Gay-sensei, Ten-Ten!-** gritó Lee acelerando el paso llamando la atención de Neji y Sakura, el ojiblanco apuró el paso también.

**-¡Chicos, qué bueno que estén bien!-** exclamó el animado sensei aunque sin sus poses extrañas, lo cual resultó extraño hasta para Sakura.

**-¿Dónde está Gaara?-** preguntó Sakura bajando de la espalda de Neji con su ayuda, Gay se apartó dejando ver a Kakashi quien tenía al pelirrojo en sus brazos, él la vio y negó con la cabeza **–No…. No puede ser-** dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y caía de rodillas a su lado buscando su pulso **–Gaara…**

**-Todavía puede salvarse-** la voz de Chiyo hizo que voltearan a verla, ella se acercó a Sakura y le explicó su Jutsu de resurrección, le pidió ayuda pues su chakra estaba muy mermado, ella primero se había negado pero luego accedió pues no podía dejar a Gaara morir, antes de comenzar sintió como la anciana le dejaba algo en su porta kunais ahora vacío y decidió no hablar **–Concéntrate-** le dijo la anciana y comenzaron.

**.-*-*-.**

**-Suna tiene una gran deuda con ustedes-** habló Temari muy agradecida haciendo una reverencia.

**-Lo que sea por un amigo-** respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

**-No…-** dijo Gaara llamando la atención de los presentes **–Naruto y tú han hecho muchísimo por mí, ustedes no son mis amigos, son mis hermanos-** el pelirrojo levantó una mano hacia la chica, ella le sonrió y en vez de tomarla lo abrazó.

**-Nos volveremos a ver, Gaara-** él también sonrió para sorpresa de todos y asintió.

**-Es una lástima que no puedan quedarse más tiempo-** comentó Kankuro ya del todo recuperado.

**-Lo sentimos, pero esa información que le ha dado Sasori a Sakura no podemos ignorarla-** se excusó Neji, pues Kakashi iba muy débil en la espalda de Gay **–Es hora de irnos, Sakura-san.**

**-Sí… sólo me gustaría pasar por su tumba antes-** dijo ella.

**-Neji, ve con ella, nosotros iremos adelantándonos-** dijo Gay y el castaño asintió.

Sólo fueron cinco minutos los que estuvieron ahí, pero era lo que ella necesitaba, sólo dejó escapar una lágrima y después de negar (por cuarta vez) el ofrecimiento de Neji de llevarla en su espalda se marcharon.

**.-*-*-.**

Al día siguiente se levantó algo inquieto, tenía un mal presentimiento que esperaba fueran paranoias suyas, comió y se vistió rápidamente para salir a ver las listas de aprobados, al llegar vio un grupo de personas, algunos emocionados, otros tristes y otros molestos, tragó saliva con dificultad y revisó el papel que tenía en frente.

_Uzumaki Naruto – APROBADO._

**-SIII LO HICE-** gritó el chico emocionado.

**-Fe..felicidades N..Naruto-kun-** le felicitó Hinata quien lo había estado esperando con un sonrojo.

**-¡Gracias Hinata!-** le agradeció con entusiasmo olvidando sus preocupaciones sin sentido.

**-Has sido u..uno con los d..de mejor n..nota-** le dijo Hinata aun sonriéndole y él se puso algo nervioso.

**-Un golpe de suerte… es que…-** no sabía qué decir, y por primera vez agradeció a Kami pues Anko acababa de llegar pero se le veía más seria de lo normal.

**-Muy bien parásitos, tendrán por hoy el día libre, Uzumaki, ven aquí-** llamó y se volteó sin esperar quejas ni réplicas, Naruto extrañado la siguió hasta un salón de clases.

**-Naruto-** el aludido se volteó encontrándose con Shikamaru.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó volviendo a inquietarse por el gesto serio que tenía.

**-Tienes que ir ya a la Torre Hokage, Kakashi-sensei y Sakura han vuelto de Suna-** el tono de voz que usó no le gustó nada a Naruto, que sin esperar nada más salió corriendo al lugar mencionado, sintiéndose casi desesperado entró por la ventana al despacho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-*-*-.**

18 páginas… wow… jejeje espero que no quieran matarme por el retraso con este capi especialmente largo, por lo menos para mí…

Pues para los que no lo saben hice un OS que nombré Locked Out of Heaven =3 los invito a que lo lean y me dejen su review… pues en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi, iba a dividir la pelea de Sakura y Chiyo contra Sasori pero preferí dejarlo todo aquí… así no me matan XD.

TRIVIA! O concurso… whatever XD

¿Qué quieren como siguiente prueba del examen chuunin? La mejor idea la usaré para escribir el próximo capítulo y de paso el mismo será dedicado al ganador así que espero sus opiniones!

Matta Ne!


	8. Enfrentando mis Temores

Respondo Reviews:

**NB:** espero que te guste el capi, disculpa la tardanza!

**Angy:** woooow que ideas! Jajaja deberías escribir un fanfic, se te ocurriría algo bastante interesante

**Ahsayuni15f:** bienvenida al fanfic! Muchísimas gracias por comentar en cada capítulo jejeje a mi también me llama la atención la pareja de Sasori y Sakura pero obvio que también prefiero mil y un veces más el narusaku… todo a su tiempo jajaja. Hasta el próximo capi!

**.-*-*-.**

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro. OOC.

Rated: por si acaso me inspiro, lo dejo en T.

Pareja: Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Protección**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

**Enfrentando mis Temores**

**-Tienes que ir ya a la Torre Hokage, Kakashi-sensei y Sakura han vuelto de Suna-** el tono de voz que usó no le gustó en absoluto a Naruto, que sin esperar nada más salió corriendo al lugar mencionado, sintiéndose casi desesperado entró por la ventana al despacho.

**-¡Sakur….!-** inevitablemente se quedó mudo, su amiga estaba muy lastimada y su piel estaba inusualmente blanca, algo terrosa… juraría que en algunos lugares podía verle las venas a través de la misma, por la forma en la que estaba sentada, con la espalda recta en una posición que él conocía por experiencia propia sabía que tenía una venda en su abdomen, también tenía un parche en la mejilla, su codo derecho y rodilla izquierda con vendas también **-¿Qué… te ha… pasado… Sakura-chan?-** preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Ella no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, estaban rojos y faltos de su brillo inusual.

**-¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?-** preguntó con algo de pánico en su voz al notar la ausencia de su sensei.

Tsunade y Sakura bajaron sus rostros con algo de tristeza, el rubio sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** volvió a preguntar, sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

**-Cuando veníamos de regreso de la misión… todo ha salido mal-** murmuró la pelirosa mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos por las lágrimas **–Nos tendieron una emboscada…-** su voz se volvía cada vez más aguda mientras intentaba evitar que le salieran sollozos **–Yo… n..no fui lo suficientemente fuerte-** ella apretó un puño con fuerza **–Él… me protegió…-** se mordió el labio tan fuerte que un pequeño hilo de sangre bajó lentamente por su mentón.

**-Kakashi está en terapia intensiva, Naruto-** habló la Hokage con voz y mirada seria **–Pero hay algo que debes saber-** el rubio no respondió, sus nudillos estaban blancos, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y sus rubios y rebeldes cabellos le hacían sombra a sus ojos **–Antes de que llegaras… le pregunté a Sakura si los había reconocido… y estaba a punto de decirme quién los había atacado.**

El rubio pareció reaccionar ante esto y volteó a ver a su amiga que ahora se cubría la boca con una mano mirando fijamente el suelo.

**-Sakura-chan-** él se arrodilló frente a ella **–Dime quién fue…-** su voz sonó a súplica, ella negó con la cabeza **–Por favor… Sakura-** omitió el _chan_, eso provocó que ella le mirara a los ojos **–Dímelo.**

**-No puedo Naruto…-** volvió a bajar sus ojos con pesar.

**-¿¡Qué dices!?-** preguntó él algo molesto.

**-¡Porque vas a matarlo!-** exclamó ella levantándose de su asiento.

**-¡Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo! ¡No perdonaré a nadie que le haga daño a mi sensei o a ti!-** él sin notarlo empezó a elevar la voz, ella soltó una risa irónica que lo dejó sorprendido.

**-Sí claro… Como cuando Gaara casi me mata ¿verdad?-** le recriminó.

**-¡Gaara sólo no podía controlar al Shukaku!-** le dolió que usara aquello en su contra, pues secretamente era algo que sí tenía clavado en la conciencia.

**-Sakura-** intervino Tsunade **–Dime quién fue, es una orden.**

Ella apretó los puños, su cara se estaba poniendo roja ahora de la ira.

**-No-** fue su respuesta rotunda, un pesado silencio se instaló en el despacho, dos pares de ojos se encontraban fijos en otro sin dar tregua, y él finalmente lo entendió.

**-Fue Sasuke… ¿no es así?-** preguntó Naruto con voz grave y expresión seria.

**-No dejaré que le hagas nada a Sasuke-kun-** fue la respuesta de ella.

**-Sakura-chan yo no…-** intentó disculparse él.

**-No digas nada…-** ella lo miró, sus ojos ardiendo en algo que él no había visto en ella desde los primeros meses que fueron equipo… _desprecio_.

**-Sakura, ¿estás traicionando Konoha?-** preguntó Tsunade seria, la tensión era tanta que no era necesario ni un papel para rasgarlo, el rubio sintió como el aire se volvió pesado y le costaba respirar.

**-¡Tsunade-obachan! No exagere…-** intentó calmar las cosas, aquello no iba a parar bien si seguían por ese camino.

**-¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ, INÚTIL!?-** fue el grito que escapó de los labios de la pelirosa antes de darle una bofetada, el tiempo se congeló, no hubo otra forma de definirlo **-¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL BUENO CONMIGO!-** volvió a gritarle mientras volvían a resbalar lágrimas de sus ojos jade **–SI REALMENTE ME QUISIERAS ME HUBIERAS TRAIDO A SASUKE-KUN DE VUELTA-** y con esto se quebró, ríos de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

**-Perdóname… Sakura-chan-** el rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras su mundo se venía abajo… había sido demasiado débil para cumplir aquella promesa, no había cumplido… pero mientras estuviera vivo lo seguiría intentado.

Tsunade despachó a su discípula, enviándola al hospital en custodia de un ANBU para que sus heridas fueran tratadas, se vería obligada a presentarse a juicio y por mucho que Naruto peleó no logró hacerla cambiar de opinión.

**-Ella incubrió a un traidor, Naruto-** le había explicado.

**-¡Sólo está protegiendo a la persona que ama!-** había exclamado con desesperación.

**-No es suficiente excusa, sigue siendo una kunoichi de esta aldea-** la rubia negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro con cansancio **–Le daremos caza…**

**-¿¡Qué!?-** aquello era demasiado para él.

**-Lo siento Naruto, pero no podemos permitir que Sasuke siga andando a sus anchas… debemos cazarlo y evitar que siga haciendo daño-** habló Tsunade levantándose de su asiento.

**-¡Lo estás condenando a muerte!-** Naruto pegó su puño contra el escritorio.

**-Te di tu oportunidad Naruto y fallaste, ya no puedo darte otra-** aquellas duras palabras sólo lograron conseguirlo hundiendo, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas y sin decir nada más se fue azotando la puerta.

Caminó por las calles de la aldea sin ver nada en específico, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta… _Sasuke…_ aquello se había salido de control, no había logrado cumplir su promesa le había fallado a Tsunade, a sus amigos, a Konoha, a sí mismo… a Sakura.

_**.-*FlashBack**_

**-¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ, INÚTIL!?-** fue el grito que escapó de los labios de la pelirosa antes de darle una bofetada

_**.-*End FlashBack**_

Aquello había sido sin duda lo que más le había dolido, habría preferido mil veces que lo mandara volando al País del Viento de un golpe, jamás lo había llamado de esa forma tan seriamente, aunque de pequeños estaba seguro que lo consideraba un torpe, y de hecho se lo demostraba llamándole _Naruto-baka_… tal vez no habría madurado tanto como él llegó a creer, siempre terminaban dañando a las personas que quería, la muestra estaba ahí mismo.

Kakashi estaba en un estado tan crítico que difícilmente se recuperaría, su vida pendía de un delgado hilo.

Sakura aparte de estar gravemente lastimada iba a ir a juicio por traición, con un poco de suerte la exonerarían o por el contrario iría a prisión, tal vez llegaran a creer que estaba aliada con algún bando enemigo y la torturarían para sacarle información, aquello le dio escalofríos.

Y Sasuke, el que había provocado todo aquello, si llegaran a encontrarlo lo matarían, aunque no dudaba de su fuerza no lo había visto en más de tres años, no sabía si podría enfrentarse a un escuadrón ANBU y salir ileso, si llegaban a capturarlo y lo traían de vuelta a Konoha iría a juicio, sería tonto pensar que saldría bien parado de aquello, como mucho lograría que lo mantuvieran encerrado el resto de su vida o incluso podrían llegar a ejecutarlo…

¿Cómo es que su vida había pasado de ser tan emocionante y feliz, con su aprobación del examen escrito junto con la ayuda de la que hace poco le había llamado _inútil_, a una total miseria?

Tal vez Sakura tenía razón y sí era un inútil, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Él ya lo sabía, sólo había querido creer que podría cambiarlo con esfuerzo y dedicación, pero estaba claro que aquello no había servido de nada pues las cosas estaban yendo de mal a peor.

La luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas lo hizo despertar, se sentía miserable, necesitaba descargar energías así que después de comer salió en dirección al campo de entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de que la noticia se había dispersado, pues al pasar mucha gente le veía con tristeza, otros con lástima, otros con desprecio, aquél sentimiento que por lo visto nunca dejaría de acompañarlo.

Molesto por la situación no hizo más que apurar el paso, chasqueando la lengua con irritación pateó una piedra el resto del camino tratando de distraerse, al llegar lo recibió una suave brisa, suspiró, se suponía que en una hora y media debía presentarse para la segunda parte del Examen Chuunin, ¿realmente quería hacerlo ahora que las cosas iban tan mal? Tal vez debería dejarlo para la próxima, no se veía capaz de afrontar aquello en ese momento.

Lamentó que Jiraiya se hubiera marchado, se sentía más sólo que nunca en los tres años que se había ido, la alegría de su regreso había quedado abruptamente en el olvido.

**-Por fin has entendido que no sirves para nada-** habló una voz entre los árboles, el chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, buscó el origen pero no lo encontraba **-¿Te darás ya por vencido… **_**usurutankochi**_**?**

**-¡¿Sasuke?!-** miró a todos lados sin lograr encontrarlo, hasta que él se dejó ver, botas ninja negras, una gabardina azul oscuro con el símbolo de su clan que ocultaba su vestimenta, su piel nívea resaltada por aquellos ojos y cabello negros, en su hombro izquierdo un bulto… una persona inconsciente.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, el pelinegro lanzó el cuerpo al césped, era Kakashi, su rostro cubierto de sangre que provenía de la cuenca ahora vacía de su ojo izquierdo donde una vez había poseído el sharingan.

**-He venido a recuperar aquello que sólo debe pertenecer a los Uchiha-** habló como si nada, alzando la mano derecha, ensangrentada pero no de su propia sangre, al abrir el puño Naruto casi se fue en vómito al ver un ojo.

Aquellas eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo, no sabía qué sentir, qué hacer… se dio cuenta que había estado sosteniendo la respiración, sentía su cara fría y una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien.

**-Teme…-** apretó los dientes sintiendo su cuerpo rabiar **-¿Qué hiciste?**

**-¿Vas a matarme?-** el Uchiha sonrió con suficiencia, jugando con el ojo como si fuera una pequeña pelota **–Espero que puedas darme mejor pelea que Hatake.**

**-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!-** se lanzó contra él, casi literalmente viendo rojo, estaba molesto, _muy_ molesto, no estaba razonando así que a Sasuke se le hizo fácil evitar el golpe y lanzarlo lejos con una patada.

**-Eso fue decepcionante, hasta Sakura fue mejor contrincante-** se burló sin cambiar su gesto serio **-¿Te rindes, **_**teme**_**?.**

**-¡Cállate!-** espetó y volvió a ir contra él con kunai en mano, pero nuevamente el pelinegro lo evadió con suma facilidad haciendo molestar a Naruto cada vez más.

**-No he venido a matarte **_**teme**_**, por lo menos no por ahora-** su voz se mantenía neutra y calmada, al igual que todo él, Naruto por su parte tenía la respiración agitada por el cúmulo de emociones que llevaba encima.

**-¿A qué has venido?-** le preguntó el rubio sin apartar sus ojos de él.

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo-** por un momento el ojiazul pensó que tendría que sacarle la respuesta a la fuerza **–Pero presiento que tendré que esperar un poco antes de que pueda lograr mi cometido, supongo podría contártelo-** el Uchiha dio un salto yendo a parar a una roca que era dos palmos más alto que él y se sentó con tranquilidad.

El rubio sólo lo vio con desconfianza sin bajar su arma, aquello le daba mala espina.

**-Vengo a eliminar todo rastro que pueda avergonzar el apellido Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi no porta el apellido-** volvió a lanzar el ojo al aire **–Y mi padre dejó un hijo bastardo en la aldea-** Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

**-¿Qué dices?-** preguntó Naruto con genuino interés olvidando por una fracción de segundos.

**-¿¡Sasuke-kun!?-** aquella voz… el rubio se volteó sorprendido, al igual que la expresión que la pelirosa tenía en sus ojos **–N..Naruto…**

**-Sakura… la hija bastarda de Fugaku Uchiha-** Sasuke guardó el ojo y se levantó, Naruto comprendió entonces lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero aquello estaba siendo surrealista.

**-¡Sakura-chan, vete ahora mismo!-** le gritó.

**-¿Qué?-** la chica no entendía, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Sasuke tras de sí.

**-Muere-** murmuró el pelinegro.

El sonido metálico no se hizo esperar, la kunai del Uchiha chocó contra la del Uzumaki mientras un clon se llevaba en brazos a su compañera de equipo.

**-Ríndete **_**teme**_**, no lograrás nunca nada, siempre estarás sólo-** Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

**-No sé quién eres **_**DOBE**_**-** el cabello de Naruto le hacía sombra a sus ojos **–Pero puede que tengas razón… puede que siempre esté sólo-** impulsó con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder **–Que nunca logre mis sueños-** se lanzó nuevamente al ataque **–Que sea un inútil-** le lanzó una potente patada que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros atrás **-¡Pero por eso tengo amigos que nunca me dejarán sólo!-** le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla **-¡Y perseverancia para alcanzar mis sueños!-** le lanzó varios kunai que el Uchiha evitó con dificultad **–Y aunque sea un inútil…-** arriba de Sasuke estaba Naruto con un clon **-¡Nunca me rendiré! RASENGAN.**

Una gran explosión lo cegó por unos momentos, cuando abrió los ojos no cabía en sí de asombro, estaba con los aspirantes a chuunin, un grupo entre los que se encontraba Kurenai mantenían un sello, él no entendió, a su lado cayó un muchacho y la voz de Anko no se hizo esperar.

**-¡Llévenselo! No pasó la prueba-** y acto seguido un chuunin se acercó al gennin y se lo llevó.

**-¡Naruto!-** él reaccionó a su nombre, Shikamaru lo estaba llamando **–Lo has logrado-** le felicitó con una leve sonrisa.

**-No entiendo nada-** Naruto se rascó la nuca viendo a todos lados.

**-Es una prueba en donde a los participantes se les somete a una ilusión para enfrentar sus temores-** le dio una palmada en el brazo **–Aquellos que se rinden caen desmayados, y los que no pues sólo despiertan-** le explicó el Nara.

**-Fue terrible-** susurró el rubio.

**-Pero lo lograste… ahora ve a la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura y Kakashi han vuelto-** aquello fue un dejá vù para Naruto que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Trató de mantener la calma pero se fue sin despedirse, las manos le sudaban y temblaban ligeramente, tragó seco al estar subiendo las escaleras que lo llevarían al despacho, al entrar sólo pudo fijar sus orbes en la cabellera rosada frente a él, Sakura si bien tenía vendas el tono de su piel era el mismo de siempre, sólo unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

**-Sakura-chan… estás bien-** murmuró y la abrazó con fuerza soltando un suspiro de alivio.

**-Naruto…-** habló Sakura con un hilo de voz mientras sentía la sangre subir a su cara con violencia.

**-¿Qué pasó?-** le agarró el rostro como asegurándose de que esta vez fuera real **-¿Y Kakashi-sensei?-** de nuevo aquella horrible sensación.

**-Lo he dejado en el hospital, ha usado mucho su sharingan y está muy debilitado-** habló Gay esta vez haciendo que el ojiazul reparara en los demás, Gay, Neji, Ten-Ten y Lee estaban ahí, algo magullados pero nada grave.

**-Akatsuki ha atacado en Suna-** respondió Neji a su primera interrogante.

**-¿Qué cosa?-** Naruto abrió sus ojos y volvió a observar a su amiga.

**-Siéntate, Naruto-** le habló Tsunade al chico y este casi sin pensarlo le hizo caso **–Sakura, cuéntanos qué ha pasado-** habló con voz calma aunque autoritaria, sus manos cruzadas frente a su rostro estaban tensas.

Naruto miró con intensidad a su amiga y Sakura casi se sintió culpable, una tontería pues era ella la que estaba herida, procedió a contar con aparente calma los por mayores de lo que había sucedido en Suna omitiendo partes como el extraño cuento de la ahora difunta Chiyo-basama o la cena que tuvo con Gaara, notaba el aura de furia que emanaba Naruto al enterarse de que lo habían secuestrado y se tuvo que levantar para caminar de un lado a otro cuando contó que le habían extraído al Shukaku, ni qué decir cuando contó que había muerto en el proceso, juraría que su piel se había puesto tan blanca como la de ella, pero se sentó nuevamente con alivio al enterarse de que Chiyo lo había revivido aposta de su propia vida.

**-¿Qué pasó con el otro Akatsuki?-** preguntó Tsunade interesada, pues sólo le había contado que Kakashi se había encargado del que se llevó al Kazekage.

**-Chiyo-basama y yo nos encargamos de él-** respondió Sakura con algo de vergüenza al admitirlo.

**-¿Venciste a un Akatsuki, Sakura-chan?-** preguntó Naruto con sus ojos llenos de asombro y orgullo **-¡Vaya, te dije que quería sentirme orgulloso de ti pero esto es demasiado!-** le sonrió ampliamente a la chica y ella no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

**-Tsunade-sama-** llamó Neji acercándose al escritorio de la Hokage **–El Kazekage-sama me ha pedido que le entregue esto-** y le extendió a la rubia una carta.

**-¿Qué es?-** preguntó tomando la carta rápidamente para leerla y se asombró **–Vaya, esto es inesperado.**

**-¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-obachan?-** preguntó Naruto algo preocupado.

–**Felicidades Sakura, acabas de ascender a Jounin-** Tsunade le sonrió orgullosa.

**-¿¡EEEEEEEH!?-** exclamaron Sakura, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Lee y Gay.

**-El Kazekage te ha mandado una carta de recomendación sugiriendo tu promoción, con esa victoria sobre un Akatsuki… ya tienes tus requisitos completos Sakura, hablaré con el consejo, no podrán oponerse ya-** le explicó **–Te avisaré cuando sean los ascensos.**

**-Jounin…-** murmuró la pelirosa sin acabar de creérselo mientras una ligera sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios.

**-¡Sakura-chan felicidades!-** Naruto la abrazó impulsivamente muy feliz **-¡Vamos a ver a Kakashi-sensei para darle la noticia!-** la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a rastras, ella todavía seguía en shock así que sólo se dejó hacer, por lo que apenas los que quedaron en la habitación pudieron escuchar un _"Gracias Tsun…."_ Seguido del azote de la puerta.

**-Ese Naruto no ha cambiado en nada-** dijo Ten-Ten sonriendo a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse.

**.-*-*-.**

**-¡Ah, cierto Sakura-chan!-** Naruto chocó un puño contra su palma **–Te debo una muy grande por ayudarme en la prueba escrita, pasé con una de las mejores notas-** le comentó alegre **–Y acabo de pasar la segunda.**

**-¿En serio?-** ella le sonrió **-¿Y de qué trataba?**

**-Una tontería sobre miedos-** dijo el haciendo un leve puchero con la boca, una gota resbaló por la nuca de Sakura.

**-No has cambiado nada-** murmuró ella sin perder su sonrisa.

**-¿Crees que soy un inútil?-** preguntó de repente.

**-¡Claro que no! Baka-** le dio un leve zape en la nuca.

**-¡Au! Eso dolió Sakura-chan-** se quejó el rubio con lagrimitas en los ojos.

**-Nena-** se burló para luego dar una leve carcajada.

Pasaron por el hospital a darle la noticia a Kakashi, no pudieron quedarse mucho pues el peli-gris debía mantener reposo y no podía recibir visitas, salieron luego de alrededor de una hora y siguieron caminando uno al lado del otro en un silencio que por alguna razón Sakura sentía tenso, así que decidió romperlo.

**-Me alegra mucho que hayas avanzado más Naruto, eso hay que celebrarlo-** le sonrió la pelirosa que caminaba con los brazos hacia atrás cruzados **-¿Te invito un ramen?**

**-No-** le respondió sorprendiéndola un poco **–Hoy te invito yo y tú me invitas cuando yo sea chuunin-** le dijo con una nueva sonrisa, ella suspiró.

**-¿Estás molesto verdad?-** preguntó una vez que llegaron al parque deteniéndose, él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y vio hacia un lado **–Naruto…**

**-¿Lo sabías?-** preguntó el rubio **–Sabías qué pasaba cuando te dijeron de la misión, ¿verdad?**

**-No exactamente-** admitió ella sentándose en una banca **–Pero sí tenía una idea de que era algo más o menos grande.**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-** preguntó él sentándose a su lado, ella empezó a sentirse algo culpable nuevamente y se quitó el parche de su mejilla.

**-Esa vez… antes de que Sasuke se fuera… ¿Itachi Uchiha fue el que vino verdad? ¿Vino por ti?-** ahora era Naruto el que se quedó sin palabras, viendo como ella aflojaba los vendajes de su rodilla **–No quería que estuvieras en peligro-** susurró.

**-¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Sakura-chan?!-** exclamó el rubio algo frustrado tomándola por los brazos zarandeándola levemente **–Si algo te hubiera pasado yo… yo…-** se quedó en silencio viéndola fijamente a los orbes jade que lo observaban con atención **–Me habría vuelto loco… Sakura-chan-** terminó de decir en un susurro.

**-Es lo mismo que yo siento, Naruto-** le dijo ella sin apartar la conexión visual que mantenían **–No quiero perderte…-** aquello fue a penas un susurro que provocó que Naruto la observara con asombro **–No me mires así, Naruto-baka-** dijo sonrojándose mientras hacía un pequeño puchero y se alejaba un poco… demasiada cercanía para su bienestar emocional que había decidido que aquel momento era el mejor para hacer una revolución hormonal en su interior… _Maldita adolescencia…_

**-Sakura-chan… yo tampoco quiero perderte-** él la observó con mucho cariño y una sonrisa en su rostro y el rubor en las mejillas de la pelirosa aumentó (si es que eso era posible).

**-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me vas a invitar ese ramen o me puedo ir a mi casa?-** dijo la chica para salir de aquel momento que se le estaba antojando demasiado revelador.

**-¡Vamos a Ichiraku!-** exclamó Naruto con una gran sonrisa tomando su mano para empezar a caminar

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-*-*-.**

Lamento la tardanza y lo corto del capi! Pero me fui de vacaciones y quise actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero que les haya gustado.

**Capítulo dedicado a ****NB**** y a ****Angy**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, prometo un capítulo más largo y más emocionante a la próxima, ya tengo la idea fija de qué va a pasar muajajaja XD gracias por estar siempre tan pendientes de la historia, me motivan a continuar con cada review, favorito y follow, hasta la próxima!

Matta Ne!


End file.
